la historia de nuestro amor
by lucymarukura94
Summary: como pudo pasar,como nuestra amistad se convirtió en...tragedia. Re-editado *Aviso* Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**** a todos eh vuelto a escribir otra de historia, espero que les guste. A mi si, pero eso ya lo deciden ustedes…**

**** La historia de nuestra amistad ****

**.**

En nuestra vida hemos hecho cosas de las cuales nos hemos arrepentido o atormentado durante toda la vida, y otras de las cuales fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en nuestras vidas, esta es la historia de nuestra amistad, una hermosa y bella amistad…que se convertiría en una batalla

**HACE 10 AÑOS…**

Es un día soleado aquí en Neathia, bueno que se espera de un lugar iluminado por la luz, la flora y fauna aquí es algo peculiar. Me gusta mucho las flores que crecen aquí en el palacio. Oh… casi se me olvida yo al igual que mi hermana mayor serena somos las princesas de nathian; mi padre yorel y mi madre son los reyes de nathian lo cual nos convierte en unas princesas, es genial ser una pero mi hermana serena dice que esto no es un juego de hecho es una responsabilidad pero aun así yo me siento feliz de ser una…

-fabia donde has estado te eh buscado por todas partes -gire a ver a serena

-que pasa hermana-dije.

-papa nos esta llamando para ir a la cena-dijo-vamos ven- me tomo de la manga de mi vestido y me arrastro hacía el gran comedor del palacio.

-oye despacio-dije-no soy tan rápida-al instante llegamos al palacio después de todo serena me llevaba casi arrastrando. al entrar vimos a papa y a mama sentado a un lado del comedor y del otro lado estaban el sargento de la corte real y su hijo.

- ya era hora que llegaran-menciono mi madre-por que tardaron cariño-iba a responder pero mi hermana se adelanto.

-Es que fabia se tardo en arreglarse así que tuve que ayudarle-dijo serena-verdad fabia.

-claro mama-respondí. si tan solo supiera porque nos tardamos.

Después de nuestra excusa de la cena mis padres comenzaron a hablar respecto a cosas referentes al palacio, a mi no me llama nada la atención esas conversaciones después de todo tengo 6 años para poder comprender de lo que están hablando, volteaba a mi alrededor y pude ver al hijo del sargento según se llamaba linus, gire a ver a mi hermana y vi que ella volteaba verlo pero el no le prestaba atención. al parecer a mi hermana le gusta de seguro no sabe que mi hermana existe lo veía mas concentrado en irse de la cena, ¡ya somos dos!.

Poco después mis padres y el papa de ese niño linus se retiraron y dijeron que les gusto la cena e igual les era un placer servir a la guardia real Neathian. cuando se fueron note que linus voltio a ver a mi hermana serena la cual desde lejos le mando saludos yo me fui del comedor y me dirigí e mi cuarto, el cual por razones de seguridad comparto con mi hermana; mis padres creen que soy muy chica para tener mi cuarto propio así que tengo que compartir un cuarto con serena.

-que aburrido-dije. me acerque al balcón de nuestro cuarto y observe toda neathian- es muy grande-pensé. veía desde el parque hasta los locales comerciales del centro era hermoso desde este Angulo pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención. a lo lejos pude visualizar un pequeño espacio de bosque fuera de los limites de la cuidad- me pregunto que habrá ahí.. de seguro criaturas extrañas y cosas desconocidas quisiera saber…

-que estas asiendo-llego serena detrás de mí.

-ahhh -grite- me asustaste serena.

-¿que mirabas fabia? -pregunto.

-nada hermana…solo, me pregunto que es ese lugar de aya fuera de la cuidad -le señale el bosque que estaba fuera de la cuidad.

-mm…no lose fabia nunca eh ido ahí y no quiero saberlo -ambas regresamos a la habitación para poder dormir.

**Fin Pov. Fabia **

**Pov****. Ren**

Es algo deprimente lo que estoy viviendo ahora, aun no se que es lo mas triste que a pasado aquí pero me pregunto si esto es algo bueno o malo. Quisiera que esto acabara ya no quiero seguir aquí quiero salir ver el mundo y poder ver la luz…ese es mi mayor sueño al igual que todos aquí en Gundalian.

**Fin pov. Ren **

**Pov. Fabia**

Es un nuevo día aquí en el palacio. después de haber tomado una ducha y arreglarme fui al gran comedor a desayunar cuando llegue vi a serena y a mama sentadas comiendo en el comedor.

-al fin llegas hermanita - decía mi hermana sentada a lado de mama.

-lo siento pero es que tenia sueño -me incorpore a la mesa. mama y serena conversaban sobre nuevos diseños de vertido para serena en realidad todas las practicas de mis padres siempre eran…serena esto, serena aquello, serena hija… siempre hablando de ella como si fuera la gran cosa y nunca hablan de mi. Pareciera que no existo para ellos ni siquiera mi hermana me nota a veces se olvida de mi y me deja por sus amigas, me ciento sola! sin nadie con quien jugar. después del desayuno fui al jardín a jugar un rato. Nuestro jardín es muy grande rodea casi todo el palacio hay muchas flores bonitas, árboles frondosos y algunos arbustos muy bellos.

-que hermoso -dije.

-si que eres muy soñadora fabia -me di la vuelta y pude ver atrás de mi a linus y a jin parados atrás de mi.

-linus, jin que están haciendo aquí -pregunte.

- mi padre y el de linus están adentro del palacio hablando con el rey en este momento sobre nuevas estrategias de seguridad-dijo jin.

-ya veo -dije.

- y tu que haces aquí? creí que estarías con tu hermana la princesa serena-dijo linus.

- si.. pero estaba aburrida con ella así que vine al jardín a pasarla un rato y díganme quieren jugar conmigo a las escondidas?-les propuse.

-bueno.. nosotros…-linus iba a responder cuando jin lo interrumpió.

-claro que no! jugaremos contigo a un juego de niñas-dijo jin.

- a que te refieres con un juego de "niñas"? -le pregunte enfadada.

-me refiero a que es aburrido ese juego y solo las niñas lo juegan -me respondió Jin.

-eso no es cierto, todos los juegan no importa si son niños o niñas -dijo linus.

-silencio linus no me ayudas -oí que le decía jin a linus en la oreja.

- linus tiene razón vamos jin juega con nosotros será divertido -le dije

-como sea no jugare ese juego de hecho por que no jugamos a la pelota -propuso jin.

-de acuerdo -respondió linus.

-buena idea jin -le dije. Jin fue por una pelota del jardín para empezar a jugar cada uno arrojábamos la pelota entre los tres yo a linus, linus a jin y jin a mi, notaba que jin arrojaba la pelota muy fuerte. cuando le toco a jin lanzar la hacía mi la arrojo muy lejos del jardín y vi como caía lejos del jardín del palacio pero aun así callo en una parte del palacio.

-jin -le hable- la lanzaste muy fuerte!.

- no es mi culpa, es tu culpa por no atraparla -dijo en su defensa- ahora ve por ella.

- no lo haré! fue tu culpa por lanzar la ¡¿ porque tengo que ir yo?! -replique.

-porque cuando la arroje tu debiste haberla atrapado y cuando se la lanzas a alguien esa persona que la cacha es responsable de ella -dijo.

-eres un…-me iba a lanzar encima de el pero linus me impidió hacerlo- ¡suéltame linus el se lo busco!

-si lo se pero no es el momento de pelear, recuerda que el te hace enfadar para molestarte -soltándome- será mejor que vallas por ella- dijo.

-de acuerdo -fui directo al otro lado del jardín y vi que jin le decía a linus sobre como me gano en esta pelea…es un idiota! por eso no voy a regresar con ellos que vengan por su pelota después. fui hacia el lugar donde cayo y aun no había rastro de ella. Busque en todos los matorrales del jardín y no había rastro de ella.

-solo a jin se le ocurre lanzar la tan fuerte de seguro fue para probar su fuerza ante mi -seguía buscando y todavía no había rastro de la pelota mi búsqueda la creía perdida pero fue lo contrario porque vi la pelota debajo de un arbusto muy grande pegado el la pared-¡eureka! -me agache a recogerla y note una abertura en el arbusto, me hacer que mas y vi que detrás de las ramas del arbusto había un agujero en el cual cabía exactamente. el agujero atravesaba la gran muralla que rodeaba el palacio. Atravesé el agujero y vi el exterior de la muralla. por fin pude salir del palacio, alado había un árbol grande cerca de la muralla no era tan grande pero creo que lo será dentro de un años me asome detrás de un edificio que esta cerca del árbol y vi a todos los ciudadanos paseado tranquilamente en neathian.

-genial! es impresionante la cuidad -pero recordé que tenia que estar en el palacio así que regrese por el mismo agujero escondido entre los arbustos y de nuevo estaba en el palacio- me gustaría volver a salir- así que busque algunos arbustos y hojas cubrí todo el agujero con todo eso lo cual funciono porque no se notaba el agujero de la pared –así estará bien-fui directo así donde estaba jugando con linus y jin. los vi descansando en el pasto.

-aquí tienen su pelota -se las arroje- y les digo no vuelvo a jugar con ustedes! -me fui corriendo hacia **mi **habitación y saque debajo de **mi** cama una cajita donde guardaba cosas mías personales claro para abrirla se necesitaba una llave la cual traía conmigo siempre. De la caja saque un pequeño cuaderno en el cual anotaba algunos de mis descubrimientos aunque suena mas a un diario, anote lo que descubrí sobre el agujero que atravesaba el jardín del palacio y como se veía la cuidad lo habitantes y otras cosas. Guarde el cuaderno en la caja y la coloque en su lugar, decidí quedarme en el cuarto un rato antes de ir a cenar volví a asomarme en el balcón y vi de nuevo toda Neathia.

- me gustaría saber que ahí, en aquel lugar- entonces me decidí. Mañana iría después de todo mañana no tengo ningún deber "real" que atender y mi hermana estará con mama en el centro comprando algunas telas para el vestido de serena así que si podré ir a explorar- esta decidido mañana estaré ahí- esto será emocionante!-pensé.

**Fin pov. Fabia **

**Pov. Ren**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me di cuenta que era de día en la cueva donde yo vivía, aunque siendo honesto no se ve los rayos del sol aquí y eso es lo deprimente de este lugar.

-será mejor que busque algo de comer-Salí de la cueva y me dispuse a buscar comida en la selva encontré muchas plantas y frutos comestibles que servirían perfectos para el desayuno en este lugar se apreciaba a ver algunos diminutos rayos de sol que se escapaban entre las hojas de los árboles, regrese a la guarida a ayudar a prepara el desayuno con los frutos que encontré, todos adentro de la cueva comimos el desayuno que prepare, bueno que ayude a preparar a todos le s gusto mucho después de haber desayunado regrese a mi habitación que tenia para mi y volvía recostarme en mi cama de hace rato, era aburrido estar en este lugar a veces se me ocurría la idea de salir a jugar a fuera pero tenia prohibido salir de aquí solo podía hacerlo si traía comida al regresar o agua si me tardaba mas de dos horas en regresar jamás me dejarían salir. Algunas veces me escabullía de la cueva y salía a fuera a explorar el lugar y regresaba antes de que empezara la cena. Pero ahora no tenia ganas de salir.

-me gustaría tener a alguien con quien jugar-acostado me en mi cama.

**Fin pov. Ren **

**Pov. Fabia **

Hoy es el gran día. hoy embarcare una gran expedición lejos del palacio primero espere a que serena y mi mama salieran en el carruaje real hacia el centro.

-esa es la señal -dije. me escabullí por los pasillos del palacio procurando que ningún guardia notara mi presencia, por suerte mi los guardias estaban descansando, en realidad era su hora, papa debe escoger bien a sus guardias, por una abertura de los conductos de aire pude salir por un lado del jardín

- eso es -cuando pude salir- ahora la segunda fase del plan-me escabullí por los ductos de ventilación que están en el palacio logre salir con facilidad de aquel lugar, me fui por atrás del palacio y logre llegar al jardín donde no muy lejos encontré mi pasadizo secreto entre y pude salir. por supuesto traje mi capa, no podia dejar que la gente me viera armaría un gran escándalo con eso así que me decidí a traer mi capa. trate de ir lo mas silenciosamente posible, a mi alrededor vi a todos los ciudadanos de Neathia. los niños como yo corriendo por la plaza central, los adultos en una de las tiendas del reino- esto es…fabuloso! -bueno después de ver un poco el lugar llegue donde estaba la gran muralla que había, note que no había forma de escalarla ni ir por debajo de ella- mmm…piensa fabia piensa…-gire mi cabeza y vi un gran árbol y en eso se me ocurrió una idea. escale el árbol como pude y note que no había guardias del otro lado asi que lo que hice fue que en una de las ramas me sostuve y me di cuenta de que al otro lado había una rama grande que pertenecía al otro árbol del otro lado de la muralla- bueno aquí vamos -tome impulso y salte. logre llegar a la otra rama a salvo, baje del árbol procurando de que no hubiera guardias y pise el suelo.

-no puede ser…lo hice…Salí del palacio...siiiii! -brincando de alegría- bueno ahora a explorar. me adentre entre todas las plantas y fauna de aquí, aun no lograba ver a un animal pero espero que no quiera comerme, las plantas eran muy bonitas…pero no todas son lo que aparentan una casi trata de comerme por suerte pude salir de aquello, decidí descansa en un gran árbol, deje mis cosas y me recosté.

-valla, este lugar es asombroso…-pensé- y pensar que no pude disfrutar de esto, es...

-oye, seguro que es por aquí -escuche unas voces cerca de donde estaba así que agarre mis cosas y me escondí detrás de unos matorrales y pude ver a dos hombres que al parecer estaban peleando, pero estos eran diferentes a cualquier Neathiano que había visto, se parecían mas a unos reptiles.

-oye, airzel seguro que es por aquí- aquel sujeto le pregunto al sujeto de a lado- creo que nos perdimos.

-por supuesto que si stoica se que es por aquí -le contesto el sujeto- aparte ya vinimos a buscar lo que nos encargaron no…

-si, pero…

-nada, vamonos de una vez, no soporto estar con esta clase de gente, son raros, sin mencionar que ahí mucha luz aquí es mejor estar en Gundalian.

-de acuerdo -en eso vi como de la nada apareció una clase de portal enfrente de ellos y entraban en el desapareciendo por completo.

-¿que fue eso…y quienes eran esa personas y que es Gundalian? -dije- será mejor que vuelva a casa -por suerte recordé el camino de nuevo a casa. cuando llegue al palacio me fui otra ves por los ductos y llegue a mi cuarto.

-estuvo, cerca…-dije.

-donde estabas fabia?-dijo mi hermana serena.

-¡serena!

-así es donde estabas te busque cuando llegue -me volvió a preguntar.

-yo.. fui.. al baño -dije.

-tanto para ir?-dijo- no te creo.

-pues no me importa si no me crees o no, yo voy a cenar-y me fui al comedor. llegue antes que serena aunque ella iba detrás de mi, llegamos y nos sentamos cada una en su lugar

-que bueno que llegaron-dijo mama. Al poco rato llego papa, pero había algo diferente en el…parecía algo preocupado- querido te ocurre algo -dijo mama.

-Que?..yo, no nada cielo, es solo que…

- ¿Que ocurre? -le pregunto mi madre.

- preferiría decírtelo cuando no estén las niñas.

-de acuerdo, si tu quieres -después de terminar de cenar yo y serena nos fuimos a dormir, a media noche todos estaban dormidos según yo, pero luego me dio mucha sed así que a hurtadillas fui a la cocina. pase por el cuarto de mis papa y no había ningún ruido, supuse que estaban dormidos, después de recorre varias habitaciones llegue a la cocina, cuando termine de tomar un gran vaso de agua volví de nuevo a mi habitación pero algo me llamo la atención en la oficina de la familia se oía una voces pude reconocerlas fácilmente: eran mama y papa. pero creí que estaban dormidos? me asome por una de las puertas entre abiertas del cuarto.

-entonces crees que sean ellos -decía mi mama.

-no lo se.. pero de algo estoy seguro, no creo que sean de Neathian -dijo mi padre- pero aun así creo estar en lo correcto

-cielo…-vi que mama estaba preocupada.

-ellos volvieron…-dijo papa.

-te refieres a…

-así es regresaron los gundalianos.

-Gundalianos…-dije.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov. fabia**

Aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijeron mis padres la otra noche, que eran esos a los que llamaban "gundalianos" que hacían aquí…y porque mi mama y papa estaban preocupados por ellos…?

-en que piensas fabia -llego mi hermana.

-ah! hola serena -la salude- nada.. es que me acorde de algo que paso ayer.

-y que era eso? -me pregunto- vamos dímelo.

-no se si decírtelo.. -le decía.

-vamos somos hermanas y podemos contarnos todo o no? -me dijo.

-bueno...

-niñas es hora del desayuno -escuchamos a nuestra madre hablarnos así que fuimos al comedor. cuando llegamos mama y papa estaban algo preocupados, quizás tenga que ver con lo de la otra noche, después de haber desayunado hicimos nuestros deberes reales, cuando yo acabe fui al jardín como siempre a ver las flores, me gusta mucho verlas todos los días, no vi a jin ni a linus por aquí, de seguro deben de estar asiendo algo aburrido, recolecte algunas flores y me hice una corona con ellas.

-me gusta mucho mi corona -dije.

-se te ve fantástica fabia -escuche a mi hermana serena detrás de mi- quizá algún día seas una reina fabulosa.

-tu crees, serena-dije.

-claro, yo se que serás una excelente reina -y me dedico una sonrisa. las dos nos la pasamos en el jardín todo el día.

-oye serena.

-si, que pasa fabia?-dijo.

-bueno…yo -tenia ganas de decirle lo de esos sujetos- mm..

-que ocurre hermana?

-niñas, hora de cenar- hablo mi madre de repente.

-ya vamos mama -dijo mi hermana- bueno después terminas de contármelo de acuerdo.

-Si, claro -rayos perdí mi oportunidad, bueno será otro día.

**Pov. Ren**

- y ahora que haré? -me preguntaba. Después de haberle jugado una broma a ese tal Sid por haberme quitado la silla justamente cundo me iba a sentar, lo que provoco que todo se rieran de mi idea un plan, puse una cubeta de agua arriba de la puerta de su cuarto y callo en ella, fue tan gracioso- eso fue divertido.

-oye, Ren -escuche que me llamaban, era aquella niña llamada Zenet- fue gracioso como le cayo la cubeta al tonto de Sid, eres un genio.

-de nada, fue una excelente broma -dije.

-oye Ren -en eso vino Aquel otro niño llamado Mason- te esta buscando Sid, dice que te dará una paliza.

-yo no le tengo miedo a Sid -dije.

-así se habla, enséñale una lección-dijo Zenet.

-lo haré -en eso fuimos a buscar a Sid, estaba en la sala junto con Aquellos otro niños, creo que se llamaban Lena y Jesse.

-miren pero si es el chico que es muy gracioso no -dijo Sid- pues veremos que tal gracioso le parésera cuando le deje un ojo morado -en enseñando sus puños.

-así, pues no te temo Sid -dije- así que porque no vienes por mi…

-ya lo veremos…

-Sid -lo llamo lena- no creo que te convenga lastimar a Ren, no creo que quieras problemas con emperador verdad…?

-de que estas hablando lena? -le dijo Sid.

-vamos, todos sabemos que Ren es el favorito del emperador y si le haces algo te ira muy mal -dijo.

-¿Que? -dije- eso no es cierto!.

-por supuesto que lo es Ren -hablo jesse sin apartar la vista de aquel libro que llevaba- escuchamos hablar algunos adultos sobre eso creo que tu eres su "favorito"- entonces cerro su libro- no creo que debamos estar contigo, digo si no queremos problemas verdad, muchachos…?

-tienes razón -dijo Mason.

-no creo que le convenga a Sid, después de todo tendremos problemas si le hace algo a su "favorito"-dijo Zenet.

-es cierto…-hablo Mason- vamonos muchachos -entonces todo vi como todos comenzaban a irse.

-oigan esperen!, podemos jugar no pasara nada crean me -les explique.

-lo siento Ren pero si te pasa algo nos ira muy mal -dijo lena. y solo quede yo solo en la habitación. Me quede sin amigos, esto es tan triste, pasaron las semanas y los chicos comenzaban a ignorarme cuando los veía jugar les preguntaba si yo también podía jugar pero me decía que solo era para cinco personas ese juego y que no podían incluir uno mas así que me la pasaba solo en mi cuarto todo el día, sin nadie con quien jugar, no es justo.

**Pov. fabia**

En el transcurso de los días serena y yo pasábamos todo el día juntas, nos contábamos todo, aunque yo aun no le decía lo de hace noches y del la abertura que hay en el palacio, quería decírselo pero nunca encontraba el momento, a veces llegaba mi madre o un guardia y nos interrumpía, pero este día se lo diré.

-eh serena?-dije.

-si que pasa fabia.

-yo quería decirte que… -no pude terminar porque en eso llego mi mama y nos pidió a mi y a serena ir a la sala con ella, no puede ser otra vez!. mama se veía preocupada yo y serena lo notamos, así que decidimos seguirla. al poco rato llegamos a la sala y ahí vimos a papa sentado en su sofá favorito, se encontraba muy pensativo.

-hola papa -los saludamos yo y mi hermana.

-hola mis princesas -papa se levanto y nos abrazo- que bueno que están aquí.

-las traigo para…ya sabes…-dijo mi madre de repente.

-para que nos llamaste papa? -le pregunto mi hermana.

-bueno, niñas siéntense -yo y serena tomamos asiento en un de los sillones- verán…las traje aquí para contarles algo muy importante y quiero que esto lo guarden en secreto entre las dos…de acuerdo niñas.

-claro papa -dije.

-lo prometemos, pero que es eso de lo que nos van a decir -dijo mi hermana.

-verán…ayer me informaron que encontraron algunos intrusos afueras del palacio y que estos no eran neathianos como nosotros…

-te refieres a seres de otro planeta -dijo serena.

-si…pero, estos no son como los que conocemos -dijo papa- de hecho.. son muy diferentes a nosotros. a ellos les gusta la guerra y nosotros somos pacifistas pero lo que deben saber es que ellos no son como nosotros crean me de lo que les digo niñas -en eso note como papa apretaba los puños.

-pero como se llama estas personas?-le pregunto serena preocupada.

-ellos son…

-Rey yorel -hablo un guardia que acababa de entrar- surgió una emergencia y es necesario que usted venga.

Al escuchar eso papa se fue y solo nos quedamos mi hermana y mi madre.

-niñas será mejor que se vallan a su cuarto -nos dijo mama- después terminaremos esta charla -y al igual que papa se fue.

-¿Que crees que paso? -le pregunte a mi hermana.

-no lo se…pero será mejor hacerle caso a mama -dijo serena.

-pero yo quiero saberlo -dije.

-no creo que sea correcto fabia, pero…yo también quiero saberlo.

-entonces?

-vayamos! -entonces serena y yo fuimos hacia donde se encontraba papa y mama.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov. fabia**

Ellos estaban en el gran salón y al parecer estaban muchos guardias, así que yo le dije a serena que nos escabulléramos a trabes de los ductos de ventilación, ella se me quedo mirando y me dijo que hablaría conmigo de esto después, ambas nos metimos por los ductos y llegamos por una rejilla donde se veía todo el salón principal, estábamos debajo de mis padres, mama y papa estaban sentados en sus tronos vimos que llego uno de lo guardias.

-señor, piden verlo…los dejamos pasar?-pregunto el Guardia.

-si -afirmo mi papa con un tono serio- es momento de aclarar esto de una ves.

-de acuerdo señor -entonces se abrieron las puertas. y me quede impactada se trataba de ellos, aquellos a los que llamaban gundalianos. uno de ellos era un señor de apariencia extraña parecía un reptil, cabello café y llevaba un traje café, lo seguía uno señor de edad adulta y llevaba un traje parecido al otro solo que negro y por ultimo un…un joven? pero era muy joven diría que tenia la edad de mi hermana o un poco mas, se parecía al anterior de hecho ambos eran idénticos, dirá que son padre e hijo pero no estoy segura. voltee a ver a mi hermana y ella estaba en shock creo que aun no podía creer quienes eran esas personas, vimos que uno de ellos se acerco a nuestros padres el del traje negro y he hizo una reverencia.

-tanto si verte yorel -dijo aquel sujeto- a pasado tiempo desde la última vez, recuerdo cuando te vi eras apenas un joven…

-si, a pasado tiempo Reinous aunque no estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo mi padre.

-vamos, no me digas que sigues enojado desde aquella ocasión?

-eso me tiene sin importancia, lo que me refería era la entrada de agentes Gundalianos a mi cuidad -dijo papa. El otro señor lo miraba algo curioso al parecer no sabia nada de eso.

-de que hablas, yo no he enviado agentes míos a tu reino-le dijo aquel sujeto.

-ayer registramos ciertas anomalías a las afueras de la cuidad, se abrió un portal por esa zona -dijo papa.

-aun no se el problema, mis agentes solo me obedecen a mi -dijo Reinous con soberbia- deben ser inventos tuyos.

-pues no se que trames, pero los quiero fuera de mi cuidad -papa comenzaba a enojarse se podía ver que apretaba los puños y su mirada era seria. mama seguía igual que como estaba, tranquila y escuchando la conversación, mi hermana estaba a lado mío impresionada por la aparición de ellos.

-eso no será posible abuelo -hablo el chico que estaba alado del Reinous.

-¿QUE? -dijo papa enojado, como pudo decirle eso a mi padre. yo y serena nos enojamos por ese comentario.

-oh veo que ya conoces a mi hijo y futuro emperador de Gundalian Barodius, es un poco maleducado pero tiene carácter lo que le servirá para gobernar, ahora dime donde se encuentra…?-le pregunto Reinous.

-A que te refieres -decía mi padre sin entender.

-por favor Yorel.. yo se que tu tienes un pequeño vinculo con el legendario poder que custodia el palacio, me refiero al orbe sagrado- ¿Orbe sagrado?.

-no…lo se -papa asombrado- y aparte -tomando su compostura- no te diré su ubicación ese orbe es confidencial y jamás se lo diría a nadie como tu, esta resguardado hay muchos guardias en su ubicación.

-aparte -interrumpió mama- no se puede usar para malos propósitos, eso ocasionaría un desequilibrio y acabarías hecho pedazos con solo tocarlo, supongo que ese es tu propósito, o me equivoco?

-en efecto, de hecho creí haber escuchado algo similar de uno de mis consejeros -volteo a ver al sujeto del traje café- también me dijo lo mismo. de acuerdo nos iremos, pero solo quiero que sepas que descubriré como llegar a el y no podrás impedírmelo.

-eso jamás pasara…-dieron vuelta y se fueron, serena y yo volvimos a nuestra habitación antes de que llegara mama.

-¿Quienes eran esos sujetos? -dijo mi hermana.

-son Gundalianos -le respondí.

- ¿Que?.. Como sabes de ellos?!

-bueno…hace una noches fui a la cocina a tomar agua y cuando venia de regreso note que la habitación de la sala estaba entre abierta y con la luz encendida, me asome y vi a mama y a papa hablar de ellos…-le dije.

-Porque no me lo dijiste? -me dijo.

-siempre quise decírtelo pero…no había tiempo –me empezaba a entristecer.

-bueno, de acuerdo -puso su mano sobre su cabeza- no importa pero la próxima vez avísame si -con una sonrisa.

-si -dije- me pregunto, que eran lo que hacían aquí esas personas?.

-no lo se, pero…no comentaremos nada de esto.

Los días pasaron y hubo nuevos cambios en el palacio, papa ordeno mas vigilancia a los alrededores del palacio y todo Neathian. mama y serena pasaban mas tiempo ellas solas cuando quería ir con ellas mama solo me decía que solo podía ir serena, ya que aun no tenia la edad para saberlo. serena comenzó a distanciarse mas de mi y bueno yo seguí en mis deberes reales, me gustaba salir, en realidad quería salir pero no podía, cuando serena supo lo de los ductos tuve que buscar nuevas rutas de escape , claro no salía tan lejos a veces solo iba al centro a ver las tiendas y a jugar al parque, pero nada se comparaba con el exterior. así que una noche cuando nadie veía Salí del palacio, la ciudad se veía hermosa de noche, pase entre la multitud y llegue a la muralla, use la misma maniobra que use la otra ves y Salí hacia el bosque, este lugar era hermoso tan bello y misterioso, me acerque a un árbol y me recosté sobre el.

-como extrañe esto -saque mi libro o como serena le llamaba "mi diario" y comencé a escribir lo sucedido, pero luego algo llamo mi atención a lo lejos se vio un resplandor así que guarde el libro y fui directo a donde se encontraba esa luz, pase varios árboles y arbustos y vi lo mismo que aquella vez, un portal- es esa cosa de nuevo -dije. me acerque cuidadosamente –Guah! -cuando lo toque, algo me atrajo y me absorbió dentro de el y lo único que supe fue que ya no me encontraba en Neathian.

**Pov ren.**

Después de haber dormido, decidí salir a caminar un rato, note que no había nadie en la puerta exterior de la guarida así que si que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta salí.

-creo que esta bien si me voy un rato -después de todo creen que estoy en mi habitación.

**Pov fabia.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue... ¿oscuridad?

-¿Donde estoy? -al parecer estaba en una especie de bosque- tengo miedo -comencé a caminar por la oscuridad y veía muchas plantas que no había visto nunca, los árboles cubrían cualquier rastro de luz, se veían algunos rayos pero eran muy escasos- ¿que es este lugar? -dije. me subí a un árbol grande- quiero salir de aquí -me trepe arriba de el y llegue a una rama firme y vi algo que jamás había visto…todo oscuro.

-esto no puede…-pero sin darme cuenta caí de la rama, iba a caer cuando sentí que alguien me atrapo, después todo se volvió oscuro.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov. fabia**

Todo esta oscuro…donde estoy?, ¿que esta pasando aquí?. Cuando desperté note que alado mío había una fogata, que pero de donde salio?, me di cuenta que estaba debajo de una hojas al parecer de algunos árboles.

-¿donde estoy? -dije.

-valla, ya despertaste -dijo una voz. me sorprendí, de donde provenía esa voz. no podía distinguir mucho pero vi que atrás de la fogata había un niño.

-¿Quién eres tú…?-le pregunte. me hacer que un poco y pude distinguir bien al niño…- !UN GUNDALIANO!-grite. después me volví a desmayar.

**Pov. Ren**

Esa niña si que es rara? iba caminando por el bosque y vi que algo se caí de la rama de uno de los árboles fui a ver y vi que era una niña así que antes de que cayera al suelo la atrape, me sorprendí al verla, ella no se parecía nada a mi ni siquiera a ninguno de los niños que conozco, así que encendí una fogata y reuní algunas hojas para que descansara sobre ellas, después vi que se despertó y lo primero que hace es gritar, que escandalosa dije. después se volvió a desmayar si que esa niña es rara, paso un rato y la chica volvió a retomar el conocimiento, solo espero que no se desmaye otra vez.

-eh? -dijo la niña- ¿que paso?

- te desmayaste y te encuentras en el bosque de Gundalian -dije. ella me vio y vi que en sus ojos había temor, trate de acercarme pero ella retrocedía mas y mas- oye estas..?

-¡aléjate! -dijo- no me lastimes.

-oye, no te voy a hacer nada -le dije. ella me miro y al parecer estaba desconcertada -cree me

-no…me harás nada -dijo- pero creí que tu…bueno ibas a matarme -que yo hacer algo así, ni yo seria capas de hacer algo como eso.

-no, de donde sacaste eso? -le pregunte.

-mi…hermana y mis padres me dijeron que ustedes los Gundalianos son seres sin emociones y que matarían a sus victimas sin piedad y…

**Pov. fabia**

No entiendo cual es el problema de ese niño, solo le dije lo que mis padres me dijeron y comenzó a reírse como loco, no tiene nada de graciosos lo que dije.

-¿Que es lo divertido? -le dije algo enfadada. después vi como se paraba de reír y se ponía enfrente de mi.

-si que te diste muy duro en la cabeza, cuando te desmayaste, te hace decir tonterías -poniendo un dedo en mi frente- eres muy simpática -en eso me sonrió- ¿como te llamas?

-eh, yo…me llamo Fabia Sheen un placer - le dije y estire mi brazo.

-Ren krawler -respondió. ambos nos estrechamos nuestras manos, creo que , después de todo el no es malo- Oye Ren…dime donde estamos?.

-estamos en…Gundalian -dijo. yo me sorprendí no puedo creer que este en este planeta tan…oscuro, este lugar da miedo, pero mire a Ren y el parecía no preocuparle- y dime fabia de donde eres, que yo sepa no pareces uno de aquí?

-bueno.. yo vengo de otro planeta…llamado Neathian -le dije.

-jamás había oído de ese lugar, y como es? -me pregunto. al parecer tenia mucha curiosidad.

-bueno, Neathian es un lugar hermoso siempre esta iluminado y todos somos muy felices… -le conté a Ren todo lo que había en mi planeta, Ren parecía emocionarse con cada cosa que le decía de Neathian, le conté de las personas de ahí, mi familia y bueno también le dije que era una princesa. al principio no me creyó de hecho se burlo de mi creía que lo estaba inventando pero después pude convencerlo de que todo era cierto y me creyó.

-!asombroso, ese debe ser un lugar genial! -dijo- me gustaría vivir ahí, pero… -entonces note como Ren estaba algo pensativo- yo no podría…

-¿pero porque? -le pregunte- Ren dime porque vives aquí?

-nosotros... bueno, mi gente vive aquí en la oscuridad…siempre rodeada por la noche, nuca es de día, bueno a veces pero ni siquiera se puede ver la luz del sol, ni siquiera se si hay sol aquí –me dijo- me gustaría vivir donde tu vives Fabia, eh digo…princesa Fabia.

-solo dime Fabia, suena raro cuando me dicen princesa -le dije- en realidad ni me gusta que me llamen así, siento que solo tengo amigos porque soy una princesa nunca porque soy fabia -me puse algo melancólica. de hecho yo tenia razón, siempre que alguien quiere ser mi amigo solo le intereso porque soy princesa, nuca por se yo misma o aveces ni siquiera quieren ser mi amigo por temor a que se lo lleven los guardias del castillo.

-bueno, yo no sabia que eras una princesa antes de decirte todo eso -dijo de repente- de hecho.. creo que eres una niña muy simpática -entonces vi que sonreía- y también creo que eres una de las primeras personas que me habla -entonces se acerco a mí -porque aquí entre nos…yo tampoco tengo amigos.

-tu.. tampoco tienes amigos? -le dije algo sorprendida.

-si.. -entonces note como su rostro se voltio y parecía algo distraído- de hecho, nadie quiere ser mi amigo ya que…bueno no le conviene serlo…es peligroso para ellos, tienen miedo a que les pueda ocurrir algo y por eso no quieren ser mis amigos.

-Ren… -susurre. no sabia que yo y Ren teníamos mucho en común, ninguno de los dos teníamos a un amigo en el mundo- sabes Ren… -giro a verme- yo creo que tu eres mi amigo.

-¿Que? -dijo asombrado.

-bueno.. tu y yo tenemos mucho en común, los dos no tenemos con quien jugar y también ambos sabemos cosas del otro así que…porque no somos amigos? -le propuse.

-hablas enserio-dijo emocionado.

-Si porque no serlo -dije con una sonrisa, y estire mi mano- que dices?

-de acuerdo -ambos estrechamos nuestras manos. Ren y yo no hicimos amigos, me contó lo que hacia y debo decir que era muy aburrido este lugar, bueno como me lo explicaba el sonaba aburrido, aunque no sabia que se sentía vivir aquí todos los días. también le conté algunas cosas a Ren de lo que yo hacia, lo insoportable que era jin, lo cual a el le pareció un chico fastidioso igual que a mi, ¡oye ambos tenemos otra cosa en común: nos cae mal jin! creo que seremos muy buenos amigos después de todo. Ren me llevo a un sitio donde decía que era donde se podía ver algunas estrellas, fantástico…las estrellas son fabulosas aunque sean muy pocas se podía ver algunas de ellas, ambos nos recostamos en el pasto a verlas.

-no creí que podían verse las estrellas aquí Ren -le dije.

-es uno de los pocos lugares donde se pueden ver pero vale la pena -dijo.

-tienes razón.

-oye, mira -entonces me señalo un par de estrellas que estaban muy juntas- esas estrellas están muy juntas, parecen casi como amigas.

-si tienes razón, como nosotros Ren-le dije.

-¿como nosotros? -pregunto dudoso- enserio lo crees fabia.

-claro y para probártelo -entonces saque unos brazaletes que hice con algunas plantas de aquí, eran muy bonitos- ten -le di uno de los brazaletes.

-¿para que son?-pregunto.

-bueno, esto demuestra que tu y yo somos y seremos los mejores amigos! -le dije.

-los mejores amigos-dijo.

-claro Ren, porque tu eres mi mejor amigo -le confesé después sonreí.

-y tu el mío fabia -dijo. ambos nos reímos y volvimos a ver las estrellas, me divertía mucho con Ren pero.. aun así no podía evitar sentirme algo deprimida, quería volver a casa pero aun no sabia como regresar, que voy a ser... -deje caer algunas lagrimas de mis ojos.

**Pov. Ren**

Esto es increíble por fin tengo un mejor amigo, jamás había tenido uno en mi vida, gire mi cabeza y note que fabia estaba algo deprimida.

-fabia, estas bien?- le pregunte.

-si, estoy bien pero… -vi como dejaba caer algunas lágrimas- quisiera volver a mi casa pero…no se como volver.

Me pregunto como habrá llegado aquí fabia, note como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y dejaba caer algunas lagrimas… pobre fabia, debe estar preocupada. me pregunto si podré hacer algo, en eso se me vino una idea.

-oye…fabia, creo que se como puedes volver a casa -le dije.

-en serio -dijo. y dejo de parar de llorar- sabes Ren?

-claro, pero primero necesito que estés en silencio.

**Pov. Fabia**

Ren si que es un genio, pero aun así creo que este plan me pone algo nerviosa. me había dicho que me metiera a esa canasta y que no hiciera ningún ruido. Ren me llevo hacia donde vivía y vi que había muchas rejas y una cueva muy larga que llevaba a muchos túneles, pero no se podía ver nada lo único que alumbraba eran unas lámparas que se encontraban ahí pero eran muy pocas.

-¿donde estamos Ren? -le pregunte.

-ya lo veras -dijo- y trata de no hacer ruido Shhh…

-Oye Ren - en eso vi que se acerco un niño parecido a Ren solo que era mas alto y con cabello rubio- me dijo mason que te están buscando los adultos, al parecer quiere hablar algo contigo, oye porque traes esa canasta? acaso saliste de la cueva.

-yo.. si Salí pero fui traer unas frutas para la cena -le dijo Ren- y Sid será mejor que no te las comas -le advirtió.

-oye tu no me puedes prohibir nada krawler ni tampoco amenazar -Sid como lo llamaba Ren estaba tratando de quitarle la canasta, pero llego otro niño y los interrumpió.

-oye Sid que te dije -llego otro niño igual solo que este traía puesto un traje café- Ren te esta buscando y será mejor que vallas.

-esta bien mason -dijo ren- solo iré a dejar esta canasta a la cocina y…

-no hay tiempo, dile a Sid que se la lleve -dijo el niño.

-no yo me la llevare! , no confía en sid -dijo mirando al otro muchacho.

-esta bien como tu quieras, solo no te tardes o sino nos ira mal a nosotros -dijo esto antes de marcharse con Sid. Ren me llevo al la que parecía se un almacén de alimentos

-Ren y ahora que -le dije.

-no se..bueno yo voy a eso y tu me esperas aquí -dijo.

-pero que pasara si alguien quiere entrar -dije.

-descuida nadie entra aquí ni siquiera Sid y es el que mas come aquí de nosotros -dijo.

-pero…

-no te preocupes volveré por ti, solo déjame arreglar esto si- dándome una sonrisa de confianza

-esta bien -acepte. Ren me pidió que me quedara en almacén mientras regresa, mientras yo me quede sentada esperándolo. pasaron horas y aun no regresaba, comenzaba a preocuparme- creo que se olvido de mi… -entonces se oyó que alguien giraba la manija así que me escondí detrás de unas cajas de comida de ahí, entraron dos personas una era una mujer alta de cabello rubio y llevaba un vestido blanco el otro era un sujeto de cabello rojo y traje del mismo color, al parecer estaban discutiendo.

-por favor Gill, todos sabemos que solo eres un de los del montón de los sirvientes de Barodius -dijo la mujer.

-eso no es cierto kazarina -dijo el sujeto -además yo soy su mano derecha, somos amigos.

-amigos, que tontería, si fuera como tu lo dices "amigos" no te hubiera sustituido por ese niño, el cual pasa mas tiempo con el -dijo kazarina.

-cállate, eso no es cierto aparte recuerda porque lo hace -le dijo- ese mocoso es parte del plan, además me entere que casi lo matas.. al emperador y especial mente a Barodius no le agradara saber que casi aniquilas al niño, después de todo el es parte del plan -de quien se habrá referido, espero que no de Ren. la mujer parecía algo asustada creo que le temía a la amenaza de ese sujeto.

-como sea.. después de todo ahí que dejar que las cosas sigan sus curso -entonces la mujer Salio junto con el otro sujeto, cuando se fueron Salí de mi escondite y espere a que Ren viniera pronto.

-me pregunto que querrán ellos -dije. espere por un rato y no había rastros de Ren..donde estará?. comenzaba a deprimirme y si me dejo abandonada, y que tal si solo lo hizo apropósito… escuche que alguien abría la puerta así que lo que hice fue volver a esconderme

-fabia…-se escucho una voz, era ren.

-Ren -salí de mi escondite- ¿Donde estabas?

- será mejor que te lleve a ese lugar -entonces salimos del almacén y fuimos a escondidas por los pasillos oscuros, al parecer ya era de noche aquí así que teníamos que hacerlo muy silenciosamente- descuida ya vamos a llegar -recorrimos varios pasillos y llegamos delante de una puerta, Ren la abrió y ahí llegamos a un lugar un poco mas iluminado pero, seguía oscuro, recorrimos otros pasillos y Ren me llevo a una especie de cámara de trasporte.

-Ren donde estamos, esto no parece la guarida? -dije.

-estamos…en el castillo del emperador y su hijo Barodius -admitió.

-¡QUE…pero, como sabes de esto! -pregunte. Ren parecía algo preocupado pero luego me dijo que este sitio era donde lo llevaban, casi siempre estaba aquí, pero ni el sabia la razón.

-será mejor que entres en el transportador antes de que alguien se de cuenta -Ren oprimió unos botones y apareció el mismo portal donde entre por error.

-Ren…te voy a extrañar -entonces le di un abrazo, el me correspondió el abrazo.

-yo también fabia -dijo- siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

-y tu el mío Ren -entonces me introduje en el portal y llegue a neathian.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov. Fabia**

No se que es peor, es lo que me preguntaba en realidad no es que sea peor sino el hecho de que estos días han sido de los mas aburridos de mi vida. primero mi hermana serena ya no es la misma desde que mama y papa la llaman cada rato ya no podemos pasar un rato asolas o mis padres le llaman antes de dormir o cuando estamos platicando en el jardín, trate de hablar con mama ya que hablar con papa es muy difícil y ella me respondió que era muy chica para entenderlo y que cuando creciera me lo diría, y en segundo jin me molesta mas de lo que hacia antes ahora me hace unas bromas que en realidad me ponen de malas, que hasta quisiera…, en fin es aburrido estar enserada en este palacio como me gustaría estar con Ren…no he podido saber nada de el supongo que debe estar peor que yo ya que el no tiene a nadie con quien platicar…

-serena querida estas aquí -se escucho la voz de mi madre, entonces abrieron la puerta- fabia has visto a tu hermana?

-no mama -le dije con aburrimiento.

-¿Que ocurre cariño?-me pregunto.

-nada -le dije- es que estoy tan…aburrida no hay nada divertido que hacer.

-estas segura -en eso mama me pidió que la siguiera, mama me llevo a muchos lugares del palacio pero al final llegamos a un pequeño pasillo muy chico y ese pasillo nos llevo a otra puerta y mama abrió la puerta y era un cuarto con muchos objetos pero parecía que nadie venia aquí, estaba lleno de polvo todo.

- ¿Que es este lugar mama? -le pregunte.

-bueno este es el ático -me dijo.

-¿Tenemos ático?-le dije.

-Claro, aquí es donde guardo las cosas de gran valor significativo pero solo tu y yo sabemos de esto -dijo mama- así que guarda el secreto, de acuerdo.

-claro mama -dije- y que cosas tienes aquí? -le pregunte.

-bueno, conforme me ayudes a limpiar lo descubrirás -dándome un plumero- le iba a pedir a tu hermana que me ayudara pero como estas tan aburrida porque mejor no me ayudas.

-pero yo…

-vamos, será divertido-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si tu lo dices -resignada. mama y yo limpiamos toda la habitación, me sorprendí de cosas que jamás había visto, vestidos de mama que son muy bonitos pero mama me decía que ya no los usaba ya que papa le regalaba unos nuevos, armaduras de papa cuando luchaba en guerras, y retratos de mucha gente pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención un retrato de dos mujeres muy bonita que se veían muy felices, una con un vestido celeste y la otra con un vestido blanco, parecía que eran muy amigas- oye mama, ¿quienes son ellas? -mama se acerco a donde yo estaba y sorprendió al ver el cuadro, párese que las conoce, después comenzó a reírse sin razón...pero que es lo divertido?

-¿Que dije? -le pregunte.

-bueno, la chica del vestido blanco soy yo cariño-dijo.

-¡Que!…eres tu mama? -dije sorprendida. no esperaba que esa mujer fuera mi madre- pero si te ves muy bonita mama.

-gracias cariño -dijo.

-¿cuando fue este retrato?-le pregunte.

-bueno fue antes de conocer a tu padre, de hecho tu padre no me conocía aun, ni siquiera sabia que existía -dijo. mama se sentó en uno de los cajones de la habitación.

-pero como no va a saber que eras tu, si eras hermosas mama, papa debió de haber sido ciego-dije.

-en realidad era muy distraído -me dijo.

-y quien es la mujer que esta a lado tuyo mama? -pregunte.

-ella…es mi mejor amiga fiona -dijo.

-y quien es fiona nunca había oído de ella?-dije.

-bueno, es porque ella…no puede venir a verme ya que tiene asuntos que atender y yo también estoy algo ocupada, pero a veces voy a visitarla, recuerdo que cuando era mas pequeña solía ir al parque a jugar y, ahí fue donde la conocí, de hecho yo no era como tu padre…era una campesina.

-no eras princesa mama?

-no de hecho recuerdo que tenia que levantarme temprano para ir a traer agua, bueno el caso es que yo no sabia que fiona era hija del capitán de los caballeros reales, así que era muy cercano al rey según fiona decía que eran muy amigos.

-y como conociste a papa? -le pregunte. quería saber como mama y papa se conocieron, como era papa entonces.

-veamos…lo recuerdo. el padre de fiona tenia una cena con el rey y su hijo fiona también estaba invitada, pero fiona no quería ir decía que seria una cena aburrida, después a ella se le ocurrió una idea me convenció de ir con ella a la cena para que no se sintiera sola, yo me opuse pero después logro convérsenme y fui con ella a la cena…

*******flash back********

-segura que es buena idea fiona -le decía.

-por supuesto, Anni no te mortifiques -me dijo segura.

-pero…

-vamos veras que será una buena idea -me dijo.

-silencio, jovencitas -dijo el papa de fiona.

-esta bien papa…digo capitán -al poco rato llegamos a la gran sala del palacio y enfrente de nosotros estaba el rey de Neathian y su hijo, el príncipe Yorel.

-un placer en verlo capitán max -dijo el rey. fiona me dije que el rey se había acostumbrado a decirle max en lugar de llamarlo por su nombre completo, como decía fiona eran muy amigos.

-el mío también su majestad -dijo el capitán.

-veo que tres a tu hija y a su amiga -refiriéndose a nosotras.

-si, son mi hija fiona y su amiga anastasia -dijo.

-un placer su majestad -dijimos las dos.

-muchas gracias, bien pasen en un momento estará la cena- nos sentamos en el gran comedor, fiona y yo nos sentamos juntas y en otras sillas se sentaron el rey su hijo.

-será algo aburrido -dijo fiona.

-vamos no creo que lo sea tanto -dije.

-como digas…oye, creo que alguien te esta observando -fiona señalo así alguna parte y vi que se dirigía al príncipe que nos miraba o mejor dicho me miraba a mi. no pude evitar ruborizarme y entonces voltee a ver a fiona.

-es el príncipe Yorel -dije algo apenada.

-claro, vamos a saludarlo -dijo.

-mejor…mas tarde -entonces llego la cena debo decir que todo se veía sabroso, sin mencionar que su sabor era delicioso, después de un rato fiona y yo terminamos de comer y fiona tuvo la idea de ir al jardín real mientras su padre hablaba con el rey, así que la seguí, era un lugar hermoso las flores y plantas eran las mas bellas que haya visto, fiona y yo nos sentamos en una de las bancas de jardín.

-oye no seria divertido ir a caminar al centro, dicen que tocan música muy buena -dijo.

-no lose fiona, tu padre se enojaría -le dije.

-eso no pasara -ella y yo no la pasamos platicando, pero después a fiona dijo que tenia que ir al baño así que le dije que la esperaría aquí. mientras ella regresaba yo comencé a ver las flores de este me llamaron mucho las rosas.

-muy bellas flore -dije- en especial las rosas.

-si son muy bellas -dijo una voz. entonces me di la vuelta y vi que se trataba del príncipe.

-su majestad -entonces hice una reverencia.

-no hace falta -dijo- veo que te gustaron las rosas.

-yo…si son muy bellas y especiales -dije.

-son tus flores favoritas? -pregunto.

-creo que…si, son muy bellas y especiales -le dije.

-en ese caso -entonces tomo unas rosas rojas y blancas y hizo un ramo con ellas- toma -dándome el ramo.

-que pero yo…

-acéptalas como un obsequio de mi por haber asistido a la cena -y me dedico una sonrisa, lo cual provoco que me volviera a ruborizar.

-eh, gracias -con algo de pena.

-bueno nos veremos…anastasia-y se marcho.

-recordó mi nombre-dije.

*****fin flash back*****

-¡increíble!, no sabia que papa fuera así de romántico-le dije.

-si, después de ese encuentro comencé a enamorarme de tu padre, cada ves que lo veía o pasaba a lado mío no podía evitar ruborizarme -dijo mama.

-y que paso después? -volví a preguntar.

-al día siguiente le conté a fiona lo del jardín y ella comenzó a gritar y me dijo que me ayudaría a conquistar a tu padre.

-no sabia eso mama -dije.

-bueno será mejor seguir limpiando -dijo.

-si mama- mama y yo seguimos limpiando todo el ático y seguí encontrando mas cosas interesante, vestidos de mama y viejas pinturas y retratos y otras cosas en particular, estaba limpiando bajo unos cajones cuando vi que había una especie de libro pero mas pequeño diría que era un diario.

-mama mira lo que encontré -señalando el cuaderno- ¿que es?

-valla, valla creo que encontraste mi viejo diario -dijo.

-enserio -entonces lo iba a abrir pero mama me lo quito- ¡oye! -dije.

-eso es mío jovencita y no se debe leer los diarios de otras personas -dijo. mama y yo terminamos de limpiar el ático, vi que mama se llevo su diario. yo quería saber que había ahí…no es justo, después de la cena me fui con mi hermana serena a nuestra habitación y ahí caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Pov. Ren**

Estas últimas semanas han estado muy difíciles, ayer volvieron a llamarme los adultos, me hablaron de algo realmente asombroso, el hijo del emperador, Barodius me contó de algo llamado los bakugan oscuros, debo decir que mucho de lo que me contó me dejo sin palabras y a la ves algo preocupado de verdad poseían tanto poder. Barodius me ofreció un vaso con agua cuando lo agarre se me cayo de las manos y callo sobre el vestido de kazarina, Barodius no podía parar de reír en cuanto a kazarina no parecía tan animada, después de haber conversado con Barodius, kazarina se acerco a mi y me sujeto por la camisa.

-escúchame bien mocoso, nadie mancha mi precioso vestido y vive para contarlo-realmente enfadada.

-yo…lo siento…-dije asustado.

-solo eres una insignificante cucaracha -estaba apunto de golpearme pero en eso llego el señor nurzak.

-kazarina -hablo el señor Nurzak.

-¿que es lo que quieres Nurzak? esto no es asunto tuyo -le dijo.

-lo se, pero al emperador y en especial a su hijo Barodius no le agradara nada que hayas intentado matar al muchacho, o si-dijo.

-como sea me largo-me soltó y se marcho.

-espero que no haya intentado hacerte algo malo -dijo- ven yo te acompaño a tu habitación-Nurzak me acompaño hasta mi dormitorio, también para asegurarse de que kazarina no apareciera de nuevo y intentara algo. después llegamos a mi habitación.

-gracias señor Nurzak-dije.

-bueno, oye Ren mañana quisiera que fuera a mi despacho, necesito que archives unos papeles que tengo ahí, de acuerdo-dijo.

-claro señor Nurzak-dije.

-oh y Ren, ten cuidado con kazarina, si no hubiera llegado quien sabe que podría llegar a hacerte -dijo. Y bueno ahora estoy en el despacho del señor Nurzak ayudándolo a arreglar algunos papeles.

-que quiere que haga con esto señor? -mientras sostenía un montón de papeles.

-ponlos junto con los demás -dijo. y lleve los papeles con los otros, entonces sonó el comunicador del señor Nurzak.

_*señor Nurzak, le habla el emperador lo quiere ver ahora*_

-de acuerdo voy en seguida- cortando la señal -bien sigue con el papeleo yo iré con el emperador, quiero ver esos documentos ordenados cuando termine, de acuerdo.

-si señor -dije, entonces el señor Nurzak salio del despacho y yo continué arreglando los papeles- ¡esto es aburrido! -entonces sin darme cuenta tire una caja con mas papeles dentro, genial mas trabajo- creo que nunca acabare -recogí los papeles y vi que atrás del burro había uno así que lo saque de ahí y venia con un collar envuelto, la abrí y tenia escrito algo

"_no se porque no me dijiste de la guerra, yo…siempre supe que este día llegaría auque me negara a aceptarlo y haber escuchado decirlo de mi amiga yo…jamás pensé que tu serias uno de los que iría, es por eso que…quiero,…quiero ir contigo, se que te negaras a hacerlo pero y, tu, bueno jamas te perdonaría si no me llevas contigo jamás, porque yo no…soportaría verte morir de esa manera, no lo soportaría y lo sabes bien, es por eso que auque te niegues rotundamente iré y no podrás detenerme, te preguntaras porque hago esto…bueno la razón es que te amo…, así que espero verte ahí y no importa lo que digas yo iré, te deseo suerte "_

_Atte. F…_

No se podía ver bien el nombre de la persona quien escribió esto solo se podía distinguir la "f", después vi el collar que venia con la carta, era de color plateado y tenia forma de corazón iba a abrirlo…

-cosas interesantes…no, Ren-atrás de mi apareció el señor Nurzak.

-yo, yo lo siento…lo que paso fue que moví algo y de repente…

-descuida no importa -agarrando el collar y la carta- solo son cosas del pasado, nada significativo -dijo.

-bueno, seguiré ordenando-seguí con mi trabajo y Nurzak también aunque siempre lo veía viendo el collar. después de un rato termine de ordenar todos los papeles así que me recosté en el piso exhausto eran muchos papeles, note que el señor Nurzak seguía viendo el collar así que tuve curiosidad y le pregunte.

-señor Nurzak, bueno yo…quería preguntarle si no es mucha molestia…de quien es la carta que le escribieron y el collar que tiene adentro-dije. Me miro por un momento y después hablo

-la carta…me la escribió una persona, alguien significativo para mi antes del…-se quedo callado por un momento y después hablo- y el collar tiene su foto dentro y fin de la historia, gracias por ayudarme Ren, ya puedes irte-dijo.

-si señor-entonces Salí de su despacho y fui directo a mi habitación, me pregunto quien le habrá escrito la carta, me dijo que una persona importante para el…en fin.

-oye Ren -escuche hablar a lena- me dijeron que estuviste con el señor Nurzak, es cierto.

-si, estuve con el -le dije- me pidió que lo ayudara con unos papeles, por que la pregunta.

-bueno, el señor Nurzak no es de los que pide ayuda a uno de nosotros, de hecho ayer Mason le pido que si lo ayudaba en su despacho y el se negó a hacerlo.

-bueno a mi me lo pido-dije.

-valla si que tienes suerte, tal vez se deba a que eres el "favorito" de ellos-dijo.

-yo no soy su favorito, es mentira-dije.

-a si entonces dime como es que tu siempre te llevas la atención de todos ellos, porque siempre te eligen a ti, dímelo eh -dijo lena enfadada- mientras que a nosotros nos toca la peor parte, no sabes lo que los demás daríamos por estar en tu posición, en fin espero que disfrutes de los privilegios, yo me voy -entonces lena se marcho, yo aun seguía parado, pero la verdad es que ella tenia razón…y eso me deprime, entonces llegue a mi habitación y no Salí en todo el día, aun recordaba las palabras de lena.

-es cierto, porque a mi...-dije- estoy solo…

-no estas solo ren…-entonces escuche la voz de fabia, mire por todos lado, no había nadie. Solo era mi imaginación

-supongo que no lo estoy, me pregunto que estas haciendo ahora fabia -entonces mire el brazalete que me hizo, creo que después de todo no estoy tan solo….

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov. Ren.**

En el transcurso de estos días e aprendido nuevas cosas muchas son como dicen los adultos de gran importancia, ayer me Salí de la guarida para ir por un poco de agua a la cascada, recolecte lo necesario, cuando estaba apunto de irme, escuche un rugido proveniente de la cascada, venia de una abertura grande detrás de la cascada así que me metí a la cueva, estaba oscura no se podía ver muy bien, al infinitarme mas oscuridad iba aumentando hasta tal punto en el cual no se veía nada…

-no puedo ver nada-dije.

-entonces no deberías estar aquí-dijo una voz detrás de mi, me gire lo que vi me asusto mucho, era un ser que jamás había visto, a pesar de que no se veía muy bien era algo realmente terrorífico, así que me fui corriendo de ese lugar…corrí lo mas que daban mis piernas y llegue a la guarida.

-que fue eso-dije.

-que fue que, ren-dijo mason llegando con los otros chicos.

-mason-dije.

-porque hablas solo-dijo Zenet-pareces un loco…

-lo dice la que tiene un "amigo imaginario"-dijo jesse-hemos escuchado que tu también hablas sola zenet.

-no es un amigo imaginario…-dijo zenet- contestir es real…solo que no logro verlo, crean me…

-lo que digas-dijo jesse-y a que te referías ren.

-yo, bueno Salí de guarida y…

-espera-dijo mason-saliste, como lo hiciste.

-no es muy difícil-dije-solo tienes que…

-mejor dinos que era esa cosa krawler-dijo sid en tono de amenaza.

-bueno, como decía, cuando Salí de la guarida a recolectar agua escuche un rugido que salía de la cascada…así que decidí investigar, me metí adentro de la cascada y llegue a una cueva que estaba atrás de ella de donde provenía el ruido así que me acerque mas y mas y la oscuridad era mas grande cuando sentí que alguien respiraba atrás de mi y…

-que miedo-dijo zenet-me estas asustando.

-miedosa-dijo mason.

-y que ocurrió después-dijo Lena.

-alguien estaba atrás mío y lo vi, era enorme con grandes alas, cuernos, gran boca, pero solo se podían ver sus grandes ojos en la cueva…era terrorífico. Lo que hice fue marcharme de ahí antes de que me comiera es por eso que llegue corriendo a la guarida.

-nunca había escuchado eso ni de el-dijo lena-bueno al menos lograste asustar a zenet-refiriéndose a zenet que estaba temblando del miedo

-yo no estoy asustada-dijo zenet, entonces mason le grito por detrás lo que hizo que gritara y se escondiera atrás de lena-mason-dijo.

-jajaja…eres una miedosa-dijo mason.

-cobarde-dijo jesse.

-cállense, yo no soy una miedosa-entonces zenet se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-no deberían burlarse de ella-dijo sid-saben lo "sensible" que es.

-tiene razón sid-dijo lena-los dos-refiriéndose a jesse y mason-deberían ir a disculparse.

-esta bien-dijo mason resignado así que fue a ver a zenet.

-jesse-dijo sid.

-yo la veré mas tarde-dijo jesse-tengo que terminar de leer mi libro.

-cual, los tres oso-dije sid con burla, lo cual causo que jesse se enojara.

-claro que no-dijo y después se marcho.

-como sea, después se disculpara, iré con zenet haber si mason le pidió disculpas-dijo lena y se marcho.

-yo iré al comedor-dijo sid-descubrí que trajeron una comida muy sabrosa-y se marcho, así que decidí ir mejor a descansa…me pregunto que habrá sido esa criatura.

**Pov zenet.**

Estaba en mi habitación llorando sobre mi cama, yo no era miedosa, tonto mason y jesse, después de haberme calmado un rato me puse a dibujar en una hoja de las que tenia, casi siempre me dibujaba a mi sola o hábese a mis compañeros, así que esta ves decidí dibujar las montañas y sus árboles, entonces escuche que tocaban la puerta así que me pare a abrir, pero lo pensé mejor y decidí mejor quedarme escuchando atrás de la puerta.

-quien es-dije.

-soy yo mason-dijo.

-que es lo que quieres, acaso quieren tu y jesse burlarse mas de mi-dije.

-no, yo quería pedirte disculpas, lamento haberme burlado de ti zenet-dijo mason-espero que me perdones a mi y a jesse.

-no lo se-dije.

-si nos perdonas te diré donde guarda stoica sus galletas-dijo mason, entones abrí la puerta.

-estas mintiendo-dije.

-no yo se donde las guarda, también se donde guardan tus lápices de colores kazarina-entonces recordé cuando hace unas semanas deje mis lápices de colores tirados y la cruel de kazarina me los quito y dijo que jamás lo volvería a ver y se los llevo, nunca supe donde los guardo, entonces lo pensé.

-de acuerdo los perdono a ti y a jesse, pero, quiero una porción de galletas de stoica y, quiero mis lápices de colores devuelta.

-trato hecho-entonces mason se fue, genial galletas y las de stoica saben deliciosas, espero que pueda recuperar mis lápices.

-que forma de ganar tu perdón-se escucho la voz de nuevo, mire por todos lados de la habitación y no había nadie.

-eres tu de nuevo contestir-dije.

-valla te acuerdas de mi nombre-dijo la voz-otra ves te hicieron llorar…

-bueno-dije-algo por el estilo, dicen que soy una miedosa y una cobarde.

-yo no creo que lo seas-dijo la voz-de hecho creo que eres valiente y una persona amable-dijo la voz

-lo crees-dije.

-claro-dijo- ellos tiene suerte de tener una amiga como tu, zenet.

-sabes mi nombre-dije-no creí que te acordaras de mi nombre, pero muchas gracias.

-de nada-dijo la voz.

**Pov ren.**

Al día siguiente escuche que mason le quito galletas a stoica, bueno quien no después de todo las galletas que el guarda saben deliciosas yo le e quitado 5, claro no es muy fácil, fui a ver que así el resto pero volvieron a llamarme así que tuve que ir a atender ese asunto, llegue y estaba todos, stoica, airzel, kazarina y el futuro emperador barodius auque no vi al señor nurzak, creo que debe estar con el emperador.

-hola ren-dijo barodius

-pasa y toma asiento.

-ya podemos comenzar, la reunión-dijo airzel.

-bien, ren-dijo barodius-sabemos que estos últimos días te hemos estado llamando y hablando de cosas que espero que ayas puesto atención, en fin a lo que quiero llegar es que te hemos asignado una misión muy importante, y solo sabemos que tu eres el único capas de llevarla acabo….me refiero a…

**Pov. Fabia.**

Desde que mama me levo a su lugar secreto hemos pasado mas tiempo juntas, ahora si me siento como si le importara, auque mama siempre me dice que también me quiere al igual que serena, pero yo me siento mas querida, auque mama diga que no me preocupe, en fin mama me llevo otra ves al lugar secreto y me contó mas cosas de papa y de ella…esos momentos que compartía con ella era mágicos….me sentía tan feliz.

-mama, cuando me vas a presentar a tu amiga fiona-le pregunte, no te como parecía algo desconcertada por la pregunta pero después volvió a sonreír.

-quizás…un día de estos, pero creo que ella debe de estar ocupada-dijo.

-bueno, oye mama-mama me contaba todo de ella, y yo solo le decía poco de mi, lo menos que debería hacer es contarle de las huidas del palacio y de….ren-sabes yo…quisiera.

-o casi se me olvida-entonces mama trajo una cajita pequeña y de hay saco lo que parecía un brazalete con dos dijes, en realidad eran las iniciales de unos nombres una "A y F"-toma-dandomelo.

-oh-dije asombrada-mama es muy bonito, es tuyo-le pregunte.

-bueno, si, es muy especial para mi y quiero dártelo cariño-dijo-hay 2 iguales uno es el que tienes y el otro lo tiene otra persona.

-y quien es la otra persona mama-pregunte.

-es un secreto-dijo.

-vamos dímelo-dije.

-no, es un secreto-después comenzó a reírse.

-no es justo-asiendo un berrinche. Entonces mama se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo, yo me sorprendí y también le correspondí el abrazo-que pasa mama.

-nada, cariño…podrías hacerme un favor-dijo.

-claro mama-dije.

-pase lo que pase, recuerda…siempre te amare no importa lo que pase-dijo-también recuerda hábese la gente que creemos que es mala puede cambiar y arrepentirse, solo se sabia al tomar tus decisiones de acuerdo….-yo no sabia a que se refería mama, auque debo de decir que sus palabras me dejaron algo pensativas y a la ves feliz.

-te lo prometo mama-dije.

**Pov. Ren.**

Aun no lo podía asimilar lo de ayer…me tomo desapercibido, pero estaba emocionado, barodius me pidió una misión muy importante pero creo que es algo arriesgada….

*****flash back*****

-bien, ren-dijo barodius-sabemos que estos últimos días te hemos estado llamando y hablando de cosas que espero que ayas puesto atención, en fin a lo que quiero llegar es que te hemos asignado una misión muy importante, y solo sabemos que tu eres el único capas de llevarla acabo….me refiero a una misión fuera de gundalian.

-al exterior, quiere decir a otro planeta-dije.

-así es-afirmo.

-señor, digo su majestad-dijo kazarina-creo que es muy apresurado para mandar a un agente a otro planeta, en especial a un niño.

-lo se pero-entonces se puso atrás de mi-creo que el seria perfecto para el trabajo, ya que los últimos-mirando a stoica y airzel- no me trajeron exactamente lo que quería. Pero por ahora quiero ver si puede con este trabajo, de acuerdo.

-si, señor-dije.

-bien, mañana te daré la información para que cumplas la misión-dijo.

*****fin flash back*****

Me dirigí hacia la sala de estudio de baroduis para la misión que me asigno ayer, al entrar solo pude ver a baroduis y al señor gill ahí.

-que bueno que viniste ren-dijo baroduis.

-estas listo, recuerda nada de fallas o no sabes como te ira…-dijo gill en tono ce amenaza.

-vamos no es para tanto gill, ahora esto es lo que quiero que hagas-dijo baroduis, al terminar de decirme todo sobre la misión a la que iría no podía creerlo…

**Pov. Fabia.**

Hoy mama dijo que nos llevaría a mi y a serena al parque de la cuidad, claro que lo haríamos a escondidas de papa, el puede ser algo sobre protector a veces, debo de decir que en notado mas feliz a mama, digo siempre esta alegre pero…parece mas alegre ahorra, cuando llegamos al parque mama nos llevo a una parte mas apartada ya que si íbamos con la demás gente se armaría un escándalo, valla cuanta tranquilidad es divertido volver a salir del palacio.

-oye mama, a que se debe esta salida a escondidas de papa-le pregunto serena.

-que ocurre acaso no puedo sacar a mis hijas a pasear-dijo mama.

-no esta bien que hagas esto por nosotras pero…-serena.

-vamos hermana, se ve que te as vuelto muy amargada estos últimos días-dije en tono de broma.

-yo no soy amargada-dijo-y dime papa no se enojara por esto-le volvió a preguntar a mama.

-si no se entera no hay problema, asi que shhhh-mama. Pasamos todo el día platicando y riendo de cosas chistosas, auque la mayoría era de papa, en fin es un día genial, mama estaba platicando con serena mientras yo me recosté en uno de lo árboles del parque, a mama si que se le ocurrió una idea genial…, entonces vi en el cielo una clase de cometa muy bonita pero parecía que esta fuera de su curso y se fue a estrellar a unos árboles atrás, es cuche a un niño decir "mi cometa" asi que supuse que debió de habérsele ido asi que le dije a mama que iría a buscar la cometa, busque en los árboles y no había rastro de aquella cometa perdida cuando esta apunto de resignarme vi algo llamativo entre unas ramas de un árbol grande, al parecer hay había caído la cometa asi que me subí al árbol y pude alcanzar la cometa, pero al intentar bajar me resbale del árbol e iba a caer pero luego alguien me atrapo, estuvo cerca.

-muchas gracias por….-entonces me quede asombrada al ver quien era-ren….

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios...nos veremos despues para la continuacion <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov. Fabia.**

-ren-dije asombrada, pero como, cuando…que hace aquí en neathian-pero que hace aquí.

-hola fabia-dijo-solo decidí venir a visitarte.

-pero como llegaste aquí ren-le volví a preguntar.

-bueno, mira-mostrándome una especie de control-esto me permite abrir un portal hacia otras partes.

-es estupendo pero…no puede verte nadie-dije-si se enteran que estas aquí te encerraran.

-fabia donde estas- se escucho la voz de serena, y ahora que, esto me preocupa ren no sabe mucho de neathian, la voz de serena se escuchaba mas cerca así que empuje a ren hacía unos arbustos-aquí estas, tenemos que regresar al palacio.

-yo, olvide algo arriba del árbol horita los alcanzo-dije.

-bueno pero no te tardes-entonces serena se fue y ren salio del arbusto, menos mal que no era uno de hiedra venenosa.

-lo siento mucho, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió-dije.

-no hay problema, quien era ella-me pregunto.

-ella es mi hermana serena-le dije.

-no es gruñona como dices-dijo.

-aun no la as visto como es todo el día, te sorprenderías mucho-dije-ren que vas a hacer ahora.

-no lo se, pensaba que te quedarías un rato mas -dijo.

-lo haría pero tengo que volver a casa-dije, ren no pude quedarse solo puede venir alguien y ocurrirían serios problemas, que haré, piensa, piensa…en eso se me ocurrió una idea-acompáñame al palacio.

**Pov ren.**

Me sorprendí cuando me pregunto aquello, que la acompañara al palacio donde estaban todos los guardias y el rey, era muy arriesgado, demasiado diría yo…

-pero, eso es algo imposible-dije-nos meteríamos en problemas sobre todo yo

-es lo único que se me ocurre-dijo fabia-además hay una forma de que los guardias no te vean.

-cual-pregunte.

-recuerdas que te conté de la entrada secreta al palacio-dijo.

-si-respondí, en eso comprendí a lo que se refería-ya entendí pero como le haré para llegar hasta el palacio, no conozco mucho de aquí.

-ten-dándome su capa-ponte evita que te vea la gente y los guardias, solo trata de seguirnos cuando nos marchemos y después entra por la entrada secreta, nos veremos en el jardín en la noche, de acuerdo-dijo.

-de acuerdo- entonces fabia se fue con su hermana y la otra mujer, y se lo del plan, seguí a fabia todo el camino evitando que me descubrieran los guardias, y pude llegar al palacio cuando vi a fabia entrar, fui a buscar la entrada secreta, decía fabia que se encontraba cerca de un árbol, pero hay muchos árboles…y ahora cual será, busque alrededor del palacio el árbol al cual se refería fabia pero no logre encontrado, resignado me recosté sobre un de esos árboles.

-genial ahora no se cual de todos es…-entonces sentí que algo me daba cosquillas, me rascaba por todas partes y después me di cuenta que tenia una araña en la cabeza, me asuste, tropecé con una piedra y caí para atrás, lo bueno es que se fue la araña, pero me di cuenta que no estaba afuera del palacio…sino adentro, descubrí la entrada secreta creo que debí de haber entrado cuando tropecé con la piedra, bien lo siguiente es esperar a que se haga de noche…

**Pov. Fabia.**

Estaba nerviosa, espero que ren haya encontrado la entrada, tengo que pensar un plan rápido.

-fabia-escuche a mi hermana serena-te estoy hablando desde hace una hora, estas algo distraída.

-lo siento es que estoy algo…

-no importa te estaba preguntando, cual crees que seria bonito para la cena-dijo.

-QUE-dije sorprendida-hay una cena hoy.

-claro que no te acuerdas que papa lo dijo ayer mientras comíamos-dijo.

-no-dije, en eso se me vino un recuerdo de la noche de ayer…

*****flash back*****

-chicas-dijo papa-hay algo que quiero decirles.

-que es querido-pregunto mama.

-bueno, solo quería avisarles, que mañana en la noche tendremos una importante cena con el capitán elright de los caballeros del castillo, el sargento y el comandante junto con su hijo.

-no te preocupes papa-dijo serena- estaremos listas.

-si papa-dije.

*****fin flash back*****

-y ahora que are-dije, tengo que asistir pero se supone que tengo que ver a ren…que are ahora

**Pov. Ren.**

Ya es de noche y no e visto a fabia, espero que no tenga problemas, debo admitir que es un lugar fantástico las plantas y el clima…se puede ver el día claramente y la noche se pude ver las estrellas que ilumina el cielo nocturno, espero que no tarde fabia.

**Pov. Fabia.**

Tengo que irme de aquí de algún modo, estoy en el comedor con mi hermana y mis padres, mi padre esta platicando con el capitán elright y el comandante, mientras mama platicaba con las demás damas junto con mi hermana, mientras yo estaba sentada en una de las sillas, aburrido…

-hola fabia-apareció jin junto con linus.

-hola linus, hola jin-dije.

-es muy aburrida esta cena-dijo jin-vamos al jardín a jugar.

-buena idea-dije.

-lo siento fabia-dijo- pero me refería a linus y a mi, además tu tienes que quedarte, nos vemos-marchándose con linus al jardín.

-oigan vuelvan-genial ahora como me iré de esta aburrida cena, espero que ren no se preocupe mucho por mi, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, mire a los lados y me escabullí debajo de la mesa entre el mantel, tratando de que no me viera nadie, lo lograre, estaba apunto de llegar a la salida cuando alguien me tomo del brazo.

-a donde vas cielo-dijo mama.

-yo, bueno…mama quisiera irme al jardín-dije-es que esta cena es muy aburrida.

-te entiendo, son muy aburridas estas cenas, de acuerdo-soltándome- ve a jugar al jardín.

-enserio-dije.

-claro-dándome una sonrisa. Entonces me fui al jardín no sin antes darle a mama un beso en la mejilla, note que jin y linus estaba jugando así que me escondí entre unos arbustos para evitar que me vieran, cuando estuve lejos de hay me dirigí hacia donde estaba ren, lo encontré recostado bajo un árbol.

-veo que si encontraste la entrada-dije.

-fabia-dijo ren-tardaste mucho.

-bueno, no es fácil salir cuando tienes unos guardias vigilándote las 24 hrs.-dije sonriendo.

-creo que te entiendo-dijo, entonces comenzamos a platicar sobre las cosas recientes que hemos pasado estos últimos días, ren me contaba sobre los llamadas que le hacían los adultos y las reuniones a las que iba, yo también le conté sobre la cercanía que hemos tenido mi madre y yo, paso un rato y después vi que mucha gente comenzaba a marcharse, creo que ya acabo la cena.

-se acabo al fin-dije.

-bueno, será mejor irme-dijo ren.

-QUE-dije-pero adonde iras.

-no lo se-dijo. Ren no puede irse, entonces escuchamos unos pasos así que le dije a ren que se ocultara en los arbustos, al parecer eran jin y linus.

-que hacen aquí-dije.

-estábamos jugando y oímos unos murmullos-dijo jin-no se supone que deberías estar adentro del palacio.

-decidí irme de la cena-dije-y eso a ti no te interesa.

-como sea-dijo jin- de todos modos ya nos íbamos, vamos linus.

-adiós princesa fabia-dijo linus.

-adiós-dije, después se marcharon-ya puedes salir ren.

-al fin- dijo saliendo de los arbustos- quienes son esos.

-son…conocidos el padre de linus es el sargento de las fuerzas de protección de neathian y el otro es jin…el hijo de uno de uno del sargento de neathian.

-te es el que dices que es fastidioso-dijo.

-si, algo así-dije.

-pues si lo es-dijo.

-ren, no puedes salir afuera…es muy peligroso, por eso e decidido que te quedes en el palacio conmigo-dije.

-fabia, estas segura de eso-dijo ren.

-claro, ven te mostrare un atajo-entonces entramos por una de las entras secretas que había encontrado la ultima vez que Salí, ya que serena conocía lo de los ductos. Después de recorrer barios pasillos llegamos a la lavandería.

-bueno esperare a que se duerman todos y después vendré a verte aquí, de acuerdo-dije.

-claro-dijo.

-bien, nos vemos después-después de dejar a ren en la lavandería, fui me fui a mi habitación donde al parecer ya estaba serena por suerte le invente una excusa para evitar que sospechara de mi huida al jardín, espere a que serena se durmiera y me escape entre las sabanas y Salí de mi habitación, me fui por los ductos de ventilación ya que había aun guardias y llegue a la lavandería.

-ren-dije-estas aquí…-entonces alguien me derribo y caí en el piso-pero…

-sorpresa-dijo ren-tienes muy malos reflejos.

-claro que no, solo me deje que me derribaras-dije-y por cierto porque hiciste eso

-quería saber si tenias buenos reflejos-dijo.

-y para que…

-era una teoría, quería saber si los neathianos tenían buenos reflejos-dijo.

-en realidad si los tenemos, yo solo me deje que me derribaras para saber si tu también los tenias-dije.

-si como no, es obvio que yo soy mas fuerte que tu-dijo con aires de grandeza.

-eso no cierto…, oye ren tienes hambre-le pregunte, ya que notaba que su estomago gruñía.

-bueno…si-dijo algo apenado.

-ven vamos a la cocina-dije. Entonces nos fuimos por uno de los ductos y nos llevo a la cocina, por suerte no había nadie así que saque un poco de comida del almacén. Y en efecto ren si tenia hambre, creo que se comió todo lo que le di de comida, me pregunto si habrá comido antes de venir aquí.

-oye fabia-dijo- podría preguntarte algo.

-claro, que es ren-dije.

-tu…bueno que arias si...sintieras que solo quisieran tu compañía solo para su beneficio…como si solo te utilizaran para sus planes-dijo.

-bueno…no sabría que decirte ren, pero yo me alejaría de esas personas si se que solo buscan eso de mi-dije- pero ren, porque preguntas eso…

-bueno…estos últimos días me sentido así…como si solo quisieran eso de mi, pero yo no se-dijo- me gustaría ser como tu fabia, poder vivir en un sitio como este.

-ren…-dije.

-pero eso seria soñar demasiado…-dijo-solo un sueño...-note como dejaba caer algunas lagrimas, me tenían comisionada sus palabras, no sabia eso de ren…

-sabes algo ren…creo que lo que dices, sobre vivir en la luz…talvez algún día se haga-dije- se que te preguntas que eso no será posible pero…yo creo que algún día lo será, cree me…solo tienes que tener fe a que eso pasara...-dándole una sonrisa.

-fabia…-dijo.

Después de haber hablado con ren, parecía mas alegre, creo que mis palabras lo hicieron, esperó que ren no pierda las esperanzas…se que algún día el sueño de ren se cumplirá

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>lamento la tardanza es solo que e estado algo ocupada pero decuiden despues pondre la continuacion y gracias por los comentarios...<strong>

**bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**bueno aqui la conti..lo hice un poco mas largo...bueno segun yo, en fin disfrutenlo...**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: final muy triste del capitulo segun yo claro...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Fabia.<strong>

**Día 1**

Es noche ren me contó que se quedaría unos 3 días mas, así que tuve que hallar un lugar donde podría quedarse ya que la lavandería no es muy acogedora y aparte muchos de los sirvientes lavan así que no dudo que se sorprendería a ver a ren, solo se me podía ocurrir un solo lugar, uno al cual nadie iría…el ático, lleve a ren ahí y se asombro al con la variedad de cosas que guardaba mi mama, de hecho yo aun me asombro.

-esto es increíble-dijo ren asombrado-no sabia que tu mama coleccionaba estas cosas, y dime, seguro que a tu mama no le molestara si me quedo en el ático.

-no, solo trata de evitar hacer ruido y si viene mi madre no hagas ningún ruido y escóndete-dije.

-entendido, oye, quines son ellas-dijo ren señalando el cuadro de mi madre.

-ellas son mi madre y su amiga-le dije.

-se paréese a tu hermana y a ti, las dos tienen algunos rasgos de ella-dijo.

-lo crees-dije-creo que tienes razón, pero creo que mi madre es mas bonita.

-por cierto, donde esta tu madre, dijiste que ella pasa mucho tiempo aquí y no ha venido-dijo.

-ella no vendrá hoy-dije-ella y mi hermana salieron a comprar unos vestidos, no vendrán en todo el día, así que podemos jugar todo el día-el resto del día nos la pasamos en el ático, le enseñe a ren muchas cosas que mama guardaba, cuadros, objetos misteriosos y otras cosas interesante, estábamos jugando a las escondidas así que era mi turno de esconderme, decidí esconderme atrás de unas cajas y unos cuadros.

-no me encontrara aquí-dije en voz baja. Entonces note algo blanco detrás de un marco así que lo vi más de cerca y era un papel arrugado, así que lo tome y comencé a leer.

_Estoy tan feliz…pero hablando de otra cosa como te a ido con el príncipe, no me digas que te da pena hablarle, creo que tengo que ayudarte en eso, descuida se que eres muy tímida así que te ayudare a que tengas una cita con el, en fin yo y "el" tendremos una cita en el bosque…que romántico, te envió esta carta par que vengas a ayudarme con la vestimenta para la cita…no tardes._

_Atte. Fiona._

-te encontré…-dijo ren, lo cual hizo que me asustara-oye estas bien.

-si claro-dije recuperándome del susto.

-oye que es eso-señalando el papel que sostenía en mi mano.

-o esto, es una carta que le escribió a mi mama su amiga fiona-dije.

-fiona…-dijo-y que dice la carta.

-no es importante es sobre una cita que iba a tener fiona con alguien, solo la escribió para pedirle a mi mama ayuda con la ropa, pero lo que me pregunto es quien era su cita…-dije.

-quizás era su novio-dijo- yo no entiendo por que las niñas se emocionan con eso…

-que podrías saber ren, pero aun así eso de tener una cita en el bosque suena muy romántico, espero que algún día tener una cita en el bosque con el chico de mis sueños-dije emocionada, me gustaría que algún día pasara eso estar con el chico de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida, se que ese día será el mas feliz de mi vida.

-aun no entiendo-dijo ren, continuamos jugando en el ático y seguir platicando de ciertas cosas, claro que debía evitar temas de niñas ya que ren era niño y eso lo aburriría, no me di cuenta cuando se hizo de noche en el ático.

-creo que tengo que irme a dormir-dije-fue divertido no crees.

-si, nos la pasamos genial-dijo ren.

-bueno te veo mañana-dije, entonces me despedí de ren y me fui a mi habitación.

**Pov. Ren.**

Este día fue muy divertido como había dicho fabia, las cosas que guarda su mama son muy impresionantes, es muy acogedor este lugar…me pregunto como estarán los chicos, de seguro festejando ya que no estoy…como cuando sid dijo que bailaría en mi tumba…, pero eso no debe importarme…, escuche un ruido paréese que alguien acaba de entrar así que decidí asomarme por un de los agujeros de las cajas, al parecer era la madre de fabia, paréese que dejo un plato de comida en el suelo, ahora que me acuerdo no tuve tiempo de comer nada…

-espero, que te guste…-dijo, después vi como Salí un rato de una de las cajas-supuse que tendrías hambre…-refiriéndose al ratón, entonces me apoye de mas y hice que se cayeran unas cajas que estaban cerca, espero que no me aya escuchado-o…veo que también tienes un amigo…bueno-note que dejo otro plato de comida-espero que también a tu amigo le guste….-y después se marcho por la puerta, así que Salí de mi escondite y tome el plato de comida.

-bueno, dijo que era para mi no-mire al rato, y comencé a comer.

**Día 2**

**Pov. Fabia.**

Hoy en el desayuno escuche que mama dijo que encontró un nuevo amigo en el castillo, lo que provoco que escupiera mi jugo de manzana, espero que no se refiera a ren, entonces comí rápido y fui directo al ático.

-ren-dije.

-hola fabia-dijo ren saliendo detrás de unas cajas.

-ren, en la noche mi madre vino al ático-le pregunte.

-si-dijo-pero descuida ella no sabe de mí, de hecho "cree" que soy un rato.

-un ratón…-dije, bueno al menos no sabe que es un gundaliano, eso me alivia-bueno dejemos que crea que lo eres…y dime a que vino mi madre.

-vino a dejar unos platos de comida a sus amigos "ratones"-dijo.

-hay no, olvide traerte comida…lo siento-dije avergonzada.

-no importa después de todo tu mama me dio de comer…-dijo ren sonriendo.

**Pov. Ren.**

Fabia me dijo que hoy estaría ocupado así que no podríamos jugar, pero le dije que lo esperaría aquí y que no se preocupara, buscaría algo para entretenerme así que se fue relajada a atender sus deberes mientras yo me quede en el ático

-paréese que será un día aburrido-dije, entonces de las cajas salio el ratón de la anterior noche-oye volviste, creo que debo de darte las gracias…

**Pov. Fabia.**

Esto es tan aburrido, al parecer hoy tendré muchos deberes que hacer, que bien…

-ya me canse-dije.

-vamos fabia-dijo mi hermana-tienes que terminar con eso, además recuerda que es tu deber como princesa.

-como digas-dije, como se le ocurre encargar tanta tarea…jamás acabare, en fin empecé a realizar mis deberes como princesa, que tardo un poco mas de lo esperado, pero al final me alegre al saber que ya había terminado así que me relaje y me dirigí al ático a ver a ren, pero antes de llegar me encontré con mama

-adonde vas cariño-dijo.

-oh, yo voy…al ático-dije.

-de acuerdo, oh…creo que tenemos un nuevo compañero en el ático-dijo.

-e…si claro mama-debe referirse al "raton"-si ya lo conocía…es muy agradable.

-si, bueno trata de no espantarlo, de acuerdo-dijo.

-si claro mama-entonces mama se fue y yo seguí con mi camino al ático, al llegar vi a ren hojeando unos libros.

-hola ren-dije.

-hola fabia-dijo ren mientras sostenía un libro-su historia es muy interesante, auque suena mucho a un cuento de hadas.

-esas son leyendas-dije- porque tomaste ese libro, no sabia que te gustara leer.

-en realidad como no tenia nada que hacer, encontré el libro y decidí hojearlo y me pareció interesante-dijo-auque no es hobbi en realidad, no me gusta leer, auque conozco a alguien que si.

-te refieres a uno de tus compañeros-le pregunte.

-si, se llama jesse, le gusta mucho estas cosas, aburre cuando te le parte de un libro, siempre se la pasan callándolo-dijo- en realidad es algo insoportable cuando hace eso…

-bueno quizás le guste, no es malo leer un libro debes en cuando-dije.

-lose…pero todo el tiempo-dijo.

-creo que si es tedioso, pero esa debe ser su forma de entretenerse-dije-y como son tus demás compañeros…

-bueno…a mason le gusta ser el líder, pero nadie le presta atención, lena es algo…bueno digamos que tiene algunas características de mason pero yo digo que es algo fastidiosa, se la pasa regañándonos y siempre cree tener la razón, todo el tiempo se la pasa con mason y zenet, sid…si es muy molesto, cada día solo busca una forma de hacerme una broma o de fastidiarme…y bueno zenet…digamos que es algo… creo que se le pega algo de lena auque a veces es algo asustadiza…dice que tiene un amigo imaginario.

-amigo imaginario-dije.

-si, nos dijo que un día escucho una voz en su habitación, busco en todas partes pero no encontró nada, volvía e escuchar la voz y al parecer la voz sabia su nombre, después nos dijo que se volvieron muy buenos amigos…,los demás creen que esta loca…pero no quieren decirles ya que saben que es muy sensible así que le siguen la corriente.

-no sabia eso…, crees que diga la verdad, digo que en realidad existe su amigo-dije.

-aun no lo se, en lo personal creo que esta siendo algo fantasiosa-dijo- auque creo que puedo entenderla digo…ella me creyó cuando le hable del moustro de la cueva.

-en serio era temible ese moustro-dije.

-si, tenia ojos enormes y dientes afilados, daba mucho miedo-dijo.

-que miedo-dije algo asustada-digo no es que este asustada ni nada por el estilo, no lo estoy en realidad.

-en serio…mira el moustro-dijo, entonces sentí que algo subía por mis piernas así que grite y trate de quitármelo, después me di cuenta que solo era una rama de árbol- ajaja...caíste-dijo ren riéndose

-REN…-dije enojada-eres un…-entonces lo mire muy enojada y comencé a perseguirlo por todo el sótano, como se atreve a asustarme…me las va a pagar.

**Día 3**

**Pov. REN.**

Creo que después de todo cada cosa tiene su fin, o en este caso un adiós, hoy regreso a gundalian, creo que acabo la diversión…solo espero que al regresar no se enojen conmigo…no conseguí información de lo que me pidieron, solo muy poca pero eso no creo que sea suficiente…estaré en problemas.

-oye ren-escuche a fabia hablarme- sabes, ya que hoy te iras estaba pensando en pasar todo el día contigo, no tengo pendientes hoy así que dices.

-me paréese buena idea-dije.

-estupendo, ven vamos al jardín-dijo, entonces fuimos a escondidas entre los ductos de ventilación y llegamos al jardín, hay nos la pasmos jugando, había dicho fabia que no estaría su madre y su herma hoy así que no habría problema de que nos vieran jugar, el jardín es muy bonito cuando lo vez mejor y sin ninguna preocupación.

-y dime ren, te gusto estar en neathian, digo auque solo estuviste en el ático, que te pareció-dijo mientras así una corona de flores.

-bueno, es un lugar maravilloso, es genial estar en la luz…auque sea por corto tiempo-dije algo triste, en realidad quisiera quedarme pero si no regreso me ira peor y no creo que pueda quedarme mas tiempo en el ático del castillo.

-ren…-entonces vi que fabia había terminado su corona de hojas y flores, acto seguido me la coloco en la cabeza.

-pero por que…

-se que no es mucho, pero no me gusta verte triste, recuerdas lo que dije hace tres noches, se que algún día tu sueño se realizara solo tienes que seguir creyendo ren, no pierdas la esperanzas-dijo y después me dio una sonrisa-espero volverte a ver ren…

-yo también-dije sonriendo-oye fabia…

-si que ocurre-dijo.

-bueno…-vamos pregúntale debe saber algo-yo…sabes algo de un orbe...sagrado-su sonrisa se borro y ahora tenia una seria, al parecer fui muy rápido al preguntarle de eso-fabia yo lo siento ha…

-si, se algo de un orbe secreto-dijo-es un secreto de la neathian, pero porque preguntas eso…

-recuerdas el libro que hojee, bueno hablaba algo de una fuerza poderosa en forma de orbe y que se encontraba guardado en la cuidad, así que sentí curiosidad, al saber que es-dije.

-en realidad no se mucho del orbe, solo se que pose un gran poder y que se encuentra guardado en la cuidad, pero no se en que parte y en que sitio se encuentra exactamente, auque creo que mis padres saben, pero nos no lo han dicho a mi hermana y a mi hasta donde yo se-dijo.

-ya veo, es todo lo que sabes de ello-pregunte.

-si, lamento no poder decirte más-dijo.

-no importa-dije, entonces seguimos platicando en el jardín, pasamos todo la tarde platicado y jugando después empezó a oscurecer así que supuse que llego el momento de partida, fabia me acompaño a la salida secreta del castillo.

-supongo que es el adiós-dijo fabia, después note como le salir una lagrima-espero que

No me olvides…te voy a extrañar.

-yo también-dije, entonces le di un abrazo-gracias por ser mi amiga fabia…

-y tu el mío ren-dijo, entonces Salí por la salida secreta y me marche del castillo. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver.

**Una semana después…**

**Pov. Fabia.**

Después de haber pasado unos días muy divertidos con ren, en mi familia ocurrieron una serie de cambios, primero mi hermana comenzó a actuar muy extraño estos días, cuando le preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba ella decía que se encontraba bien, no había ningún problema pero sigo creyendo que esta mintiendo, y segundo mi madre comenzó a sentirse mal después de que ren se marcho, me preocupe mucho y tan bien papa, un día estaba apunto de ir a dormir y entonces a mama tirada en el suelo así que llame a mi hermana y a papa y se llevaron a mama al hospital…no supe nada de ella en 5 días, pero un día llego papa y parecía algo preocupado serena le pregunto por el estado de mama pero no supo decirle con exactitud así que le pedimos que nos llevara a ver a mama, y nos llevo al hospital, le compre sus flores favoritas..Cuando llegamos fuimos al cuarto a la habitación a la cual se encontraba y vimos a mama recostada en la cama de hospital, le puse las flores que le compre en un jarrón y se las deje a un lado del buró. Parecía algo preocupada pero sonreía para evitar que nos preocupáramos mi hermana y yo así que nos deprimimos, después escuche que el doctor quería hablar con mi padre así que papa Salí de la habitación para hablar con el después de un rato papa regreso y nos dijo que ya era hora de irnos así que nos despedimos de mama y regresamos al castillo, papa nos acompaño a dormir y parecía algo preocupado al igual que mama.

-papa, te encuentras bien-le pregunto mi hermana.

-si, estoy bien querida-dijo papa-es hora de dormir, les paréese.

-si-dijimos serena y yo. Después nos dormimos, pero creo que empero al día siguiente, en la cena papa seguía preocupado y parecía que no durmió anoche, serena le volvió a preguntar pero el seguía diciendo que estaba bien así que le pregunto sobre el estado de mama y pareció como si se hubiera atemorizado con algo, y su expresión cambio a una de confusión de repente se levanto de la mesa y nos dijo que lo viéramos en el estudio en una hora y se marcho. Así que hicimos lo que nos dijo papa paso una hora ay fuimos al estudio nos pido que cerráramos la puerta y tomamos asiento.

-bueno…las llame aquí porque tengo que decirle algo muy importante-dijo papa-es sobre su madre…-y hubo una pausa de silencio.

-que le pasa, esta bien-dijo serena.

-si, ahora esta bien…pero, su salud no, el doctor me dijo que…ella esta muy grave de salud….y aun no saben que es lo que tiene, se que no soportaran lo que le voy a decir…pero, puede que su madre…no sobreviva-termino de decir, yo y serena no sabíamos que decir...eso significaba que mama…iba a…no, no puede ser, no es cierto.

-mama…va…a morir-dije con la cabeza gacha.

-me temo…que si-dijo. Entonces si previo aviso me fui a mi habitación, me encere en el y me tire sobre el colchón a llorar…esto no podía estar pasándome…, después de que papa nos dio la noticia fuimos a ver mama pero nos dijo que le lleváramos algunas cosas así que se las llevamos en una caja que ella tenia, al llegar la encontramos como la ultima ves recostada en su cama…yo y serena la abrasamos, nos pidió que papa nos dejara asolas a las tres así que papa salio a esperar afuera.

-creo, que su padre le contó la noticia-dijo mama.

-si-dijo serena-le costo algo de trabajo pero nos lo dijo…

-entonces…-mama abrió la caja que trajimos y saco algunas cosas de ella-quisiera…dejarles algo…antes de…mi partida-dijo con una sonrisa.

-no es necesario mama-dijo serena.

-pero a mi me gustaría dejárselos…-dijo mama-serena…

-si mama-dijo.

-toma- le entrego a mi hermana un collar de plata con unos detalles de oro y un colige de una flor, una rosa blanca-se que te gustaba esto…así que es tuyo…

-pero mama, este es tu collar favorito…no puedes…

-estoy totalmente seguro de dártelo…-dijo mama.

-…gracias…-dijo serena, después abraso a mama-muchas gracias...

-para fabia…-entonces vi que saco algo envuelto en una tela-toma…

-gracias…-entonces la abrase.

-ábrelo cuando llegues a casa…-me susurro en el odio, entonces termine de abrasarla-espero que les guste, son muy especiales para mi…por favor cuiden a su padre, el no puede hacer todo solo, necesita mi ayuda…por eso ustedes están a cargo de cuidarlo…

-te lo prometemos mama-dijo serena-entonces le dimos otro abrazo, después nos pido que pasara papa así que esperamos afuera, en la noche llegamos al castillo y nos fuimos a dormir pero antes decidí abrir lo que me dio mama…así que sin que me viera serena lo abrí y no pude evitar sorprenderme…era…era….el diario de mama…pero, no puede ser, entonces vi que venia con una nota…

_Se que has querido saber sus secretos…así que te lo entrego puedes abrir en el y leerlo,.. Te sorprenderás mucho…pero quiero que sepas que lo que yo haya escrito son pensamiento que cruzaron en mi mente en ese momento, cuídalo bien…y recuerda…te quiero mucho, cuida a tu padre y a tu hermana por mi…te extrañara…_

_Atte. Anastasia (mama)_

No pude derramar lagrimas sobre el, me confió algo muy importante para ella a mi…,le prometo que lo cuidare con mi vida, y también a mi padre y a serena…

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**gracias por sus cometarios, aqui les dejo la conti..solo para acalrar es como un epilogo de lo que pasara ahora en adelante con fabia y ren...bueno qui esta**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILER DE CAPITULO 10 DE INVASORES GUNDALIANOS  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unos meses después…<strong>

**Pov. Fabia.**

Después de que mama nos dejo…nos costo trabajo afrontarlo, pero con el tiempo pudimos superarlo poco a poco, papa siguió atendiendo sus deberes como el rey, mi hermana serena también pero note algo distinto en mi hermana… se notaba como mas relajada y tranquila, no sabia porque…pero en fin aya ella, en cuanto a mi…bueno ahora que mama no esta, me la eh pasado limpiado el atico y acomodándolo auque a veces me hace sentir algo de nostalgia y tristes, pero aun así se que mama se encuentra en un lugar mejor…

**Pov. Ren.**

Esto, bueno ha ido de mal en peor, después de regresar a gundalian, digamos que no me fue muy bien que digamos…no pude darles la información que me pidieron, auque no sabia para que la quería, no pude recabar lo importante lo que me cuesta la vida por parte de gill y barodius, después de haber fallado la misión baroduis me prohibió salir de mi habitación, cada anoche enviaba a un guardián del castillo a merodear por los pasillos cerca de mi habitación, supongo que para evitar que saliera, lo cual funciono, no pude salir de mi habitación un mes…quizás solo para comer o para ir al baño, pero para lo demás no…y así siguió…, pero eso no es todo, no, lo que paso hace tiempo me marco para siempre…

*****flash back*****

Me encontraba aun encerrado en mi habitación cumpliendo el castigo que me impusieron, en cerrado sin ningún lugar a donde ir…oscuridad.

-nada que hacer-dije-cuanto tiempo seguiré así…-entonces hoy el sonido de una llave entrando por la cerradura de la puerta, pero si aun no es la cena como…y apareció uno de los ancianos del lugar, cubierto con una capucha.

-ven, levántate-dijo.

-pero, si aun no es hora de cenar-dije-y no puedo salir…

-eso no importa, sígueme-dijo-hay algo que tengo que mostrarte…

-pero…-dije, pero el anciano me esperaba afuera de mi habitación, así que no tuve mas remedio que seguirlo, me llevo por los pasillos de la guarida, le preguntaba el porque la salida pero el me ignoraba y solo me decía que ya no hiciera mas preguntas, y solo continuara caminando, entonces me llevo a los barrotes donde estaba la salida de la guarida.

-bien, ren, recuerdas lo que te dijeron en la sala de juntas del emperador-me pregunto.

-si-dije-pero que hay con eso…

-recuerdas que te contaron sobre las leyendas, de bakugans que hace tiempo solían vivir aquí, poseían grandes poderes…

-si, y que eran muy temidos por todos, lo cual obligaron a la familia del emperador a vivir bajo tierra y fueron desapareciendo…hasta no quedar ninguno, lo se pero son solo mitos, no son reales…-dije.

-pues en eso te equivocas niño…-dijo-la historia es cierta y de hecho no todos desaparecieron, aun queda uno…-entonces de la nada a pareció, detrás de los barrotes de la salida, era una criatura enorme gigantesca, tenia grandes cuernos amarillos y dientes afilados, con unos ojos gigantescos.

-a partir de hoy estarás a cargo del bakugan oscuro que vive aquí-dijo, espera dijo que tengo que encargarme de que…

-QUE, pero, yo no puedo-dije-no quiero…

-lo siento niño, pero como descendiente de los protectores del bakugan oscuro, es tu deber hacerte cargo de el…-dijo.

-pero…no quiero hacerlo-dije, auque tratara de evitarlo no podía rehusarme a cumplir el trabajo, así que no tuve mas remedio que cumplir con mi deber, esto va de mal en peor…

*****FIN FLASH BACK*****

Ahora estoy a cargo del bakugan oscuro que vivía ahí, no puede ser, ya que era mi misión hacerme cargo de el ya no podía vivir en la guarida así que tuve que salir y no volver a ese lugar, y como si esto no pudiera empeorar el bakugan que me asignaron cuidar me odia, bueno el me cae bien, pero al parecer yo a el no, oía como se quejaba por haberle asignado un niño para su protección y sobre porque tuve que ser yo, y otras cosas, bueno para su información yo tampoco quería hacerme cargo de el, no tenia previsto esta misión. Mientras el volaba cerca de mi yo bajaba las escalera que digamos, eran demasiado grandes de bajar, muchas parecía ya rotas así que tuve que tener cuidar en bajar sobre ellas. Estaba mas distraído con lo que decía el bakugan, que no me percate que uno de los escalones estaba roto lo que provoco que se rompiera y cayera al vació…claro puedo haber sido de no ser que alguien me atrapo en su mano…

-estas bien-dijo el bakugan, yo reaccione y me aleje un poco de el-no hay porque temer-al parecer se había dado cuanta de mi reacción- cual es tu nombre-pregunto.

-ren…ren krawler-le dije.

-bien, yo son linehalt darkus, gusto en conocerte-dijo, bueno al parecer no me odia después de todo.

-si-dije, linehalt me llevo a una parte cerca de la cascada donde había mucho frutos y plantas, los cuales recolecte para al menos tener algo de víveres, después use algunas hojas de árboles para hacer un refugio.

-nunca había visto este lugar por fuera-dijo, entonces lo mire y note que esta viendo la cascada-recuerdo que salía para tomar un poco de agua, pero era algo difícil, eran muy estrechas las paredes y no podía salir completamente para beber algo….

-tu, vivías en esa cueva-le pregunte.

-en realidad no, pero para beber algo tenia que buscar una forma de buscar agua…así que encontré este pasadizo subterránea que llevaba a un cascada de agua.

-quieres decir que la cueva atrás de la cascada lleva a tu antiguo lugar de descanso, me refiero abajo del castillo del emperador….-dije.

-algo por el estilo…-dijo, entonces note como me miraba detalladamente, en busca de algo.-de casualidad tu no eres el niño que me encontré aquella vez merodeando por la cascada-dijo-si tu eres ese niño, saliste corriendo de ese lugar aquella vez…

-bueno, esa vez creía que ibas a hacerme daño o a comerme, así que Salí huyendo, además me dijiste que me marchara de ese lugar-dije.

-cierto, yo creía que solo ibas a ir a molestarme, lamento haberte asustado aquella ocasión-dijo.

-no hay problema-dije- yo lamento haberte tocado como guardián, no sabia que vendría que proteger a un bakugan tan grande, y ciertamente no esperabas a alguien como yo para compañero…

-bueno, en cierto modo no lo esperaba, estaba algo enojado…pero ahora creo que no es tan malo-dijo-disculpa ren…, puedo llamarte así…

-claro-dije-que quieres preguntarme.

-que es esa cosa que traes en la muñeca-dijo señalando mi brazo, donde tenia el brazalete que me hizo fabia.

-o…esto, bueno es un brazalete de la amistad, me lo hizo mi mejor amiga-dije. Y empecé a reacordar los momentos que pase con fabia.

-la aprecias mucho…no ren-dijo.

-bueno…, ella es mi primer amigo que tengo de verdad, los demás niños como yo temen estar conmigo, tienen miedo de que les pueda pasar algo si están cerca mío…, y bueno fabia es diferente…en realidad es muy diferente a mi y ambos tenemos mucho en común, ninguno de los dos teníamos amigos y creo que eso nos convirtió en amigos, los mejores-dije.

-debe ser genial conocer a tu amiga ren-dijo-es por eso que ese brazalete significa mucho para ti no-dijo.

-algo por el estilo-dije. Poco apoco yo y linehalt comenzamos a relacionarnos mas y mas, el al igual que yo sufrió mucho por estar en la oscuridad y ambos concordamos en algo…algún día lograremos vivir en la luz…como dijo fabia tengo que seguir creyendo y algún día se hará realidad…después de todo creo que linehalt y yo seremos muy buenos amigos…

**Cuatro años después…**

**Pov. Fabia.**

Estoy tan emocionada, por que, bueno hoy es la coronación de serena, después de hace un año papa nos dijo sobre que era hora de pasar la corona y obvio la siguiente era mi hermana, así que porque no estar feliz por ella…, auque siendo honesta es muy joven para heredarla solo tiene 15 años algo demasiado extremo de decirlo así, en cuento a mi bueno para ser una niña de 9 años tengo muchas obligaciones ahora que hace tiempo, pero en fin ahora estamos muy emocionados con la noticia de mi hermana…

-papa, no creo que sea necesario-dijo mi hermana.

-vamos, es obligatorio que lleves la capa puesta, como futura reina de neathian es tu deber ver que todos los ciudadanos vivan en paz unos a otros, debes lograr que haya un equilibrio adem…

-creo que serena, ya sabe papa-decía.

-fabia tiene razón, padre, se como manejar esto, cree me-dijo. Después de la charla que le dio papa nos dirigimos al la sala donde se encontraba el trono real.

-estas lista-le dije a serena. La notaba algo nerviosa así que trate de que se realojará un poco-cree me lo aras genial, serás una estupenda reina….

-muchas gracias-sonriendo, entonces entramos al salón donde estaba todos los ciudadanos de neathian, todos celebraban y gozaban de la gran evento, papa le indico a serena que se sentara en el trono a lado del suyo, y yo me senté al otro lado de papa…

-ciudadanos de neathian-dijo papa-es un placer darles la bienvenida a esta gran festejo, hoy como saben es el día en que yo el rey yorel…pase mi legado…fue un placer ser su rey ciudadanos de neathian, gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de gobernar esta gran cuidad…ahora si mas preámbulos-hizo una pausa-le quiero entregar esta corona a mi hija…serena-entonces papa le puse a serena su corona en la cabeza-que se muy bien que será una reina excepcional….que viva la reina serena…

-VIVA REINA SERENA-gritaron todos los ciudadanos-VIVA-después lanzaron los fuego artificiales y las trompetas sonaron, al igual que los gritos hacia mi hermana o debería decir la reina serena. Neathianos ahora han visto a su reina, serena la mejor reina de todas de las que a habido…VIVA.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cuatro años después…**

**Pov. Fabia.**

Algunas cosas cambiaron en estos últimos años, uno de ellos fue mi hermana serena que ahora es la reina, me alegro por ella, sabia que seria una buena reina, otro bueno, después de que mi hermana fue coronado como reina, al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad…tengo una habitación solo para mi, genial desde pequeña compartía la mi con serena así que ahora tengo la mi para mi sola…por fin algo de privacidad…

-creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto-dije, en fin hoy tengo muchos deberes que hacer, auque pensándolo mejor debería quedarme en mi cama a descansar, después de debatirme en mi mente sobre quedarme o levantarme, decidí mejor levantarme a hacer mis deberes o sino serena vendría y me ordenaría hacerlo, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, y me trajo recuerdos cuando caminaba por ellos mas pequeña se me hacia enorme y muy largos, ahora debo decir que exageraba algo.

-hola princesa fabia-decía linus.

-hola linus, que haces aquí-dije.

-bueno, la reina serena me pidió que le llevara estos viejos documentos de la biblioteca del palacio-dijo mostrando unos pesados libros y papeles-lamento si tengo que irme pero…estos libros pesan y si no llego se me caerán, así que nos vemos princesa…-marchándose, espero que a linus no se fracture el brazo por cargar esos libros, como sea es momento de volver a mi trabajo…

**5 horas después… **

-eso fue lo mas agotador que e hecho…-como no decirlo, primero historia después ciencias, matemáticas, literatura…y…o no puedo seguir, lo bueno de esto es que ya acabe con todo, o eso creo, solo espero que no surja un pendiente a ultima hora-y ahora que haré...-entonces, escuche un ruido de afuera, así que mire por la ventana, era linus caminando en el jardín aun llevaba los libros que cargaba en la mañana, entonces me percate que había una fuente enfrente de el y el un no la notaba-LINUS...cuidado con…-pero al parecer no me escucho y cayo dentro de la fuente junto con lo libros. Así que fui a ver si estaba bien-estas bien linus-le pregunte.

-si…-dijo.

-creo que no ara falta que te duche hoy, después de todo ya lo hiciste en la fuente-dije divertida.

-creo que si-dijo-rayos los libros están mojados, ahora que voy a hacer…

-no creo que mi hermana se moleste-le dije-creme no pasara nada.

-estas segura-pregunto.

-claro, ahora porque no vas a secarte y a secar los libros, y después se los llevas, descuida yo le diré tu tardanza, ahora ve-dije.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos princesa fabia-dijo linus, después del incidente de linus en la fuente seguí con mis planes de salir al pueblo, ahora que mi hermana es reina esta mas ocupada que hace tiempo así que me resultara mas fácil del castillo, tome mi capa y mi bolsa y me escape por uno de los pasadizos secretos que descubrí y así pude salir del castillo, ya en el pueblo fui a ver algunas tiendas y sitios a los que me gustaba ir a ver, como quisiera ser como la demás gente, es algo incomodo ser una princesa…

-esto es tan aburrido-estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque-me pregunto si serena sabe que me fui…no lo creo…

-disculpe, señorita-escuche a una niña alado mío-podría pasarme la pelota-señalando una pequeña pelota morada.

-claro-dije, entonces se la recogí y se las entregue.

-muchas gracias…oiga, usted no es la princesa fabia…-dijo-si si es usted, laura, es la princesa fabia-entonces llegaron sus demás amigas, o no…

-que es lo que pasa…-le dijo la niña.

-mira es la princesa fabia-dirigiéndose a mi.

-que…-dijo laura-eso no puede ser, la princesa no podría estar aquí, a demás ella no se paréese en nada…

-lo crees-dijo la niña.

-claro,-dijo laura- ella no se párrese en nada, además viste su cabello esta horrible…

Y su maquillaje…se nota que no sabe combinar colores…-dijo la niña, que yo...Como se atreve, a cada momento decía de lo mal que iba vestida y de lo horrible que me veía, que se creen estas niña, entonces le pedí prestada la pelota a la niña y la arroje lejos de ahí…

-oye…-dijeron las niñas. Entonces se fueron tras la pelota…no me gusta que me critiquen, si aguanto las criticas de mi hermana, porque aguantar las de unas niñas creídas, no soy mal, pero eso estuvo fuera de si, después de la disputa en el parque se empezaba a hacer de noche así que ya era hora de volver a casa, decidí tomar un atajo por el centro para llegar al palacio.

**Pov ren.**

Estos años de mi vida han cambiado constantemente en realidad cambiaron mucho desde que era un niño, hoy le dije a linehalt que iría a ver algunas personas a mi vieja guarida así que le pedí que se quedara en su forma esférica oculto, aun no se si pueda llevarlo conmigo a ese sitio, después de recorrer varios kilómetros de selva llegamos a lo que antes fue mi hogar.

-a pasado tiempo-dije.

-creo que debes sentir algo de nostalgia, no ren-dijo linehalt.

-si algo-dije-auque me alegro haber salido de este sitio…-entramos por una de las entradas ocultas, valla varios años y aun no saben de ellas, caminamos por varios de los pasillos que lucían desolados y oscuros, así que tuve que prender una de las lámparas que encontré me pregunto si los demás se habrán ido, no había rastro de nadie.

-que silencio…-dije, entonces escuche unos sonidos que provenía de una de las habitaciones, gire la perilla y con la lámpara ilumine el lugar, creo que me encontraba en la sala común...donde antes solían jugar los demás, pero ahora estaba todo desordenado, y muchas cosas fuera de lugar…

-pero que…-entonces sentí un grave dolor en la cabeza y me desmaye.

**Pov lena.**

-me pregunto donde estarán los otros-dije, genial ahora estoy sola, le dije a sid que no saliera de la habitación pero me hizo caso, no. Prefirió irse a ver que encontraba, solo espero que no se haya metido en problemas, porque si no…

-lena-escuche la voz de zenet-tengo noticias.

-que ocurre zenet-dije.

-no lo creerás, pero es necesario que vengas conmigo-dijo-vamos, vamos-halando de mi brazo.

-de acuerdo vamos-dije, seguí a zenet por los pasillos y llegamos a una de las habitaciones donde estaban los demás. Mason, jesse, y sid al parecer habían encontrado a alguien merodeando.

-y quien es-dije.

-no lo se, zenet le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un sartén de la cocina-dijo mason.

-aun así quien vendría aquí-dijo jesse-según se todos se fueron menos nosotros ``_como aquellos caballero aventureros que veían el peligro acercándose a cada momento…_

-quieres callarte-dijo sid-odio cuando haces eso.

-mejor averigüemos quien es este sujeto-dije. Entonces mason le quito la capa y nos asombramos al verlo.

-no…-dije.

-puede…-zenet.

-ser…-mason.

-el de nuevo aquí-dijo sid-esperen, zenet lo golpeo con un sartén en la cabeza…

-así es…-dijo avergonzada.

-genial...-dijo sid, chocando el puño con el de ella.

-quieren concentrase-dije-aun no sabemos que hace aquí –entonces el sujeto comenzó a moverse y nos dimos cuenta que comenzaba a despertarse.

-valla despertaste-dijo mason-tanto sin verte…ren.

**Pov ren.**

-mason…-dije, entonces me di cuenta de que me encontraba en uno de los cuartos y a mi alrededor estaban los demás.

-si quien creías que era-dijo mason.

-tanto sin verte ren-dijo lena.

-lena-dije.

-si, valla creciste mucho-dijo zenet.

-zenet…

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con los demás, pero me agrada la idea de darte una golpiza de ``bienvenida ´´-dijo sid.

-ya lo creo-dije-argg…me duele la cabeza-sentía un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-o bueno eso fue porque…-dijo zenet.

-no es el punto ahora-interrumpió mason-y dinos que te trae al pequeño vecindario ren.

-bueno, recibí un mensaje de que tenia que venir aquí-entonces saque un sobre de mi bolsillo-ven.

-pero quien lo envió-dijo zenet.

-no lose-dije-el mensaje no dice quien lo envió, solo dice que tenia que estar aquí…

-que extraño-dijo lena.

-pero aun así, porque te pediría venir aquí-dijo mason.

-si, porque debería estar aquí-dije.

-creo que yo podría contestarte esa pregunta…-dijo una voz atrás de mi, entonces gire para ver quien era y yo como los demás nos sorprendimos al ver de quien era aquella voz…

**Pov fabia.**

Tuve la suerte de que mi hermana no me viera ayer, o sino hubiera tenido uno de sus sermones, algo realmente fastidioso, estaba en la biblioteca buscando unos libros para mi reporte de historia.

-para se sincera aun no se como podemos tener tantos libros-dije, bueno no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero muchos de ellos tienen polvo y otros con telarañas, nadie viene aquí y eso se nota, después de buscar los libros necesarios para mi reporte comencé a realizar mi reporte, paso un rato y pude terminarlo auque me llevo mucho para hacerlo-por fin-dije, me percate de que yo era la única en ese lugar así que fui a guardar los libros a su lugar y también recogí algunos libros que me interesaron mucho, algunos de ellos eran novelas de amor, así que decidí llevármelos a mi habitación para leerlos mejor. Todos eran interesantes pero me llamo uno en particular era sobre una sirvienta que estaba enamorada del hijo de la familia a la que le servia, auque ese amor seria algo imposible, pero lo que no sabia era que el también estaba enamorado de ella…, me parecía algo realmente romántico…

-que romántico-dije.

-creo que te gusto ese libro-dijo mi hermana entrando a la habitación-sabes a mi también me gustaba mucho ese, es muy lindo y tierno como su amor persistió…muy bello…

-lo se-dije-y creo que viniste para avisarme que ya estará la cena, no

-por supuesto-dijo, guarde el libro en uno de los cajones y fui a cenar al comedor.

**Pov mason.**

Realmente esto no me lo esperaba, ni ninguno de nosotros de hecho, auque no debería de preocuparme por eso, lo que debería pensar es que nos harán…

-tengo miedo-escuche a zenet decir-que crees que nos dirán…

-no lo se, pero mejor no digas nada-le dijo Lena-será mejor no hacer preguntas.

Nos guiaron por los pasillos del castillo de la familia real, ninguno de nosotros había estado en este lugar, auque no creo que todos…posiblemente ren ya haya estado aquí, lo mas probable, después de un rato llegamos a lo que parecía la sala principal del castillo donde nos esperaba…

-valla ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo aquella persona-te tardaste…gill.

-su majestad, barodius-dijo gill el cual hizo una reverencia-lamento haberme tardado de hecho no fue tan difícil traerlos.

-bien-dijo barodius-dudo que sepan el motivo por el cual los mande llamar aquí a todos ustedes…-permanecimos callados, de hecho ninguno de nosotros teníamos miedo de contestar a su pregunta

-no, su majestad-dije de parte de todos.

-de acuerdo-dijo-gill, ya sabes que hacer…

-si-dijo gill-ustedes vengan conmigo…

-excepto tu ren-interrumpió barodius-los demás váyanse. Los demás nos fuimos con gill mientras que ren se quedaba con barodius en la sala, antes de irnos le hice una señal a ren de suerte, espero que le vaya mejor….

**Pov ren.**

Mientras veía como los demás se iban, me quede con barodius en esa sala, cuando todos se fueron la sala quedo en silencio, por unos momentos hasta que barodius hablo.

-valla, valla…ren krawler, has crecido mucho-dijo- y debo suponer que recibiste la carta, o me equivoco.

-usted envió la carta-dije.

-claro, creo que debí de haberme olvidado de ponerle mi nombre, un pequeño error de mi parte…-entonces todo paso muy rápido, me encontraba en el piso retorciéndome de dolor, era algo realmente insoportable mi cuerpo quemaba, era un dolor insoportable…

-escucha, ren-continuo hablando barodius-aun no creas que e olvidado la decepción de hace años, en aquella misión, al menos di que fui muy generoso contigo esa vez -entonces tomo mi rostro con su mano-ahora escucha, te daré otra oportunidad, olvidare lo de hace años lo daré por olvidado, pero, otra decepción por parte tuya-entonces enseño su mano electrificada con lo que me hirió hace unos momentos- y tendré que acabar con tu existencia…quedo claro.

-si…-dije. Entonces me soltó y se alejo un poco de mi mientras que yo trataba de levantarme del suelo, aun seguía con aquel dolor.

-eso me agrada, ahora-entonces a pareció uno de los guardias del castillo.

-me hablaba su majestad-dijo.

-si, quiero que lleves al señor krawler a su habitación y también llámenle a uno de los médicos para que le curen las quemaduras-dijo barodius.

-como diga señor-dijo. Así que no tuve mas remedio que seguir al guardia, el cual me llevo a mi habitación, una muy grande con muchas cosas lujosas, al parecer será mi lugar de descanso.

-que voy a hacer-me recosté sobre la cama, con un poco de dificultad, aun me dolía todo el cuerpo.

-te encuentras bien ren-dijo linehalt saliendo en su forma esférica.

-si, algo adolorido pero estoy bien-le dije.

-y ahora que pasara-dijo linehalt.

-no lo se, pero creo que ya soy parte de los planes de barodius, de nuevo…-dije.

**Pov fabia.**

Me levante de repente, creo que tuve una pesadilla, aun me encontraba acostada en mi cama en mi habitación, es extraño por un momento sentí extraña como si algo estuviera apunto de pasar, me levante de mi cama y fui al balcón, aun eran las 3:35 am, muy temprano y el cielo esta oscuro aun, deje que la brisa me inundara…

-que será esta sensación-dije, realmente aun no lo se, pero…creo que a empezado, el comienzo de algo realmente desastroso….

**Continuara**

* * *

><p><strong>espero que me perdonene, lamento la tardanza lo siento mucho :( estuve en mometos en los que se me iban la inspiracion y hasta crei que ya no volveria a tener, aparte tuve algunos asunto de escuela que atender, pero en fin aqui les traigo el capitulo no es mucho pero se los traigo y descuiden despues de haber escrito este comense a escribier parte del porximo capitulo y espero no tardarme mucho , gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias, bueno que tengan felices vacaciones y nos vemos...<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

** bueno aqui les traigo la conti algo corta pero espero que la proxima sea mas larga...bueno disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Fabia<strong>

Aun no se que era esa sensación que sentí la noche pasada, era como si algo estuviera mal, como si algo terrible estuviera apunto de pasar, espero que esto no se un mal sueño.

-fabia, te ocurre algo…-escuche a mi hermana hablarme, entonces me percate de que estaba en el comedor con ella.

-eh, yo…si, claro estoy bien-dije- solo estaba pensando en algo…

-de acuerdo y se puede saber en que-pregunto.

-bueno, no es importante ahora-le dije- y dime como te fue con la corte, escuche que hubo un problemas.

-si algunos…-dijo mi hermana-pero ahora no quisiera hablar de eso, mejor desayunemos.

-claro-dije. Después del desayuno decidí ir al jardín a caminar un rato, de hecho aun seguía algo preocupada por el sueño de anoche…que significara. Aun así no es momento de preocuparse de eso y menos de contárselo a mi hermana, debe tener muchos problemas con el consejo como para andarse preocupando de mis extraños sueños ahora.

-a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz masculina atrás de mi-pero si es la princesa de neathia, fabia sheen.

-hola…jin-dije con tono cansado-creí que estarías con linus.

-así es, pero decidí mejor dar un paseo por el palacio y te encontré a ti princesa fabia-dijo.

-ya veo y no tienes otra cosa que hacer aparte de estar aquí-dije.

-oh vamos, no me digas que no te da gusto verme-dijo jin-es obvio que te gusto.

-QUE-dije exaltada-debes de estar bromeando yo jamás me enamoraría de un cretino como tu. Entonces decidí marcharme antes de que a jin se le ocurriera otra cosa.

-sigue huyendo sabes que es verdad-alcance a escuchar algo de lo que dijo jin a lo lejos. Después de haberme alejado lo suficiente de jin fui a mi habitación, si claro como si a mi me gustara jin es un cretino, de hecho siempre lo a sido; desde niños cuando se burlaba de mi y ahora es peor de cómo era antes. Jin uno de los candidatos a caballero del castillo, uno de los chicos más populares de la ciudad con un gran numero de admiradoras a excepción de una…yo la princesa fabia.

**Pov. Mason**

Lo de ayer fue inesperado y a la vez aterrador, auque no tenga salida tendré que hacerlo apuesto a que sid también debe de estar preocupado.

*****flash back*****

Seguimos a gill a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraban las personas que jamás creímos que volveríamos a ver en nuestra vida…

-miren a quien tenemos aquí es gill, ya era hora-dijo uno de ellos- y a quien traes contigo.

-mejor ya cállate Stoica-dijo Gill-a quienes traigo aquí son sus nuevos aprendices.

-espera-dijo uno de ellos- estos mocosos serán nuestros aprendices, no recuerdo haber aclarado eso en la reunión.

-pues acéptalo Airzel fueron ordenes del emperador Barodius-dijo Gill-bien Glenn tu estarás con Stoica, Isis tu con kazarina…

-Disculpa, pero yo no necesito un "ayudante", puedo hacerlo sola-dijo kazarina.

-Barodius dijo que dirías eso y me dijo que ya no te quejaras y aceptaras a no ser que quisieras tener problemas con el.

-De acuerdo –dijo resignada. Espero que Lena tenga suerte con ella.

-Arkail tu estarás con Airzel, Surrow tu estarás conmigo y en cuanto a Brown tu estarás con nurzak-termino de decir-ahora Kazarina y Stoica váyanse con los demás, excepto Arkail y Brown ustedes quédense-acto seguido todos se fueron menos yo y sid.

-mañana en la sala de reunión tu y Arkail no falten-después se marcho de la habitación.

-oye mason-dijo sid- por que crees que no hayan llamado mañana.

-no lo se, será mejor obedecer o sino tendremos problemas-dije antes de irme.

*****fin flash back*****

Ahora me encuentro en camino al sitio esperado, no tarde mucho en llegar a al lugar. Al entrar se encontraban sid y al parecer no se encontraba solo, también estaba con nosotros ren en aquella sala.

-que haces aquí ren-pregunte.

-…

-oye, contesta-dijo sid-vamos habla krawler, por que estas aquí…

-me pidieron que viniera-dijo ren- eso es todo…aun no se para que, supongo que a ustedes también le pidieron venir. Entonces se escucho la puerta abrirse, eran gill y barodius.

-muy bien, llegaron me alegro-dijo barodius-supongo que se preguntaran el porque los citaron a este lugar, bueno eso es muy sencillo, gill…

-si. Muy bien escuchen los citamos porque tenemos una misión para ustedes tres-dijo gill.

-que clase de misión-pregunte.

-una de extrema confidencial y que solo nosotros sabemos-interrumpió barodius-es de suma importancia que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se entere de esto….y si alguno de ustedes se le ocurre decir algo de esto bueno creo que conocerán lo que les pasa a lo que me traicionan…-entonces note como volteaba a ver a ren y este apartaba la mirada-en fin gill explícales en que consiste-después de eso se fue y solo quedamos nosotros con gill.

-muy bien escuchen…esto es algo que nadie jamás a hecho, auque creo que uno de ustedes si lo a hecho, la misión es….-nos revelo el propósito de la misión y tanto yo como sid nos quedamos sin palabras, esto es algo que jamás hemos hecho y además es algo sumamente arriesgado, auque no creo que seamos los únicos sorprendidos ren parecía algo nerviosos y a la vez preocupado.

-espero que hayan entendido, y sepan que no hay vuelta atrás así que preparen sus cosas, partirán en tres días…-finalizo antes de salir de la habitación. Todos seguimos estáticos como estatuas esto nos tomo por sorpresa, entonces note como seguían igual los otros sin decir nada….

-entonces nos veremos en tres días-dije para romper el silencio.

-supongo…-dijo sid-bueno nos vemos, adiós-saliendo de la habitación.

-como puede tomarlo tan a la ligera…-dijo ren-aun no sabe lo que le aguarda. Entonces ren salio del la habitación y solo quede yo.

**Pov. Ren**

Después de haber escuchado la misión que tendremos me fui directo a mi habitación querría estar a solas al llegar me recosté sobre mi cama mirando el hacia el techo.

-y que les dijeron ren-me pregunto linehalt apareciendo a mi lado.

-tendremos una misión en tres días…-dije-pero…no se si este listo.

-porque ren-dijo linehalt-que es lo que te preocupa.

-me preocupa...cometer un error grave, uno que no se si podré lograrlo, estoy confundido-dije.

-ren…-dijo linehalt, me levante y fui directo a la ventana que tenia en mi habitación. Estoy preocupado por aquello esto, no se que decir…

*****flash back*** **

-la misión es…una de infiltración-dijo gill.

-infiltración, pero a donde-pregunto sid.

-a un planeta, queremos que averigüen donde se encuentra un objeto que ellos guardan en aquel lugar, se le hará difícil lograr que les digan saquen algún paradero de su ubicación y tráiganoslo a gundalian.

-como se llama el planeta al que iremos-pregunto masón.

-se llama neathia…-cuando escuche aquel nombre hizo que me paralizara, quiere decir volver a neathia….y tuve una especie de flash back a la vez recordé la imagen de fabia en mi mente, volveré a ver fabia.

-espero que hayan entendido, y sepan que no hay vuelta atrás así que preparen sus cosas, partirán en tres días…-finalizo antes de salir de la habitación.

*****fin flash back*****

**Pov. Fabia**

Después del incidente del sueño pensé mejor en olvidar aquello, no quiero preocuparme y no quería preocupar a mi hermana por mi extraño sueño así que me concentre mejor en realizar mis tareas.

-esto es tan aburrido-dije. Estaba en mi habitación mirando por el balcón, acababa de terminar mis deberes hace rato y aun no sabia que es lo que haría después de todo creo que tendré el día libre hoy. En fin ya que tengo el día libre no estará mal ir a la cuidad un rato, tome mis capa y fui a la cuidad; bueno después de todo me merezco algo de relajación y estar fuera del palacio es relajante me hace sentir libre.

-me pregunto donde estará esa tienda-cuando comencé a salir a escondidas del palacio descubrí una tienda donde vendían muy linda ropa y en serio era estupendo ese lugar, digo no es que no me gustara mi ropa ni nada es solo que me gustaría usar algo diferente al lo vestidos que uso como princesa algo mas novedoso después de todo aun soy una adolescente-haber según recuerdo doblando a la izquierda de la tienda de herramientas o era de la panadería…ah donde se encuentra esa tienda.

-entonces lo derriben en un segundo…-un momento esa voz es de…, gire la cabeza para confirmar mi sospechas o no jin, pero que hace aquí y al parecer no esta solo esta con linus y ahora que. Me cubrí el rostro lo suficiente y me oculte detrás de un árbol.

-si lo que digas, oye donde estuviste durante la practica te estuve buscando-dijo linus.

-o bueno veras anduve de pesca…-dijo jin.

-y ahora quien fue esta vez-pregunto linus.

-bueno estaba caminado y me encontré con la princesa fabia en el jardín-dijo jin.- la encontré observando las flores y vi la oportunidad perfecta, pero al parecer se fue antes de poder charlar con ella…es realmente inoportuna y molesta-dijo jin. Espera yo, pero si el es un…o no puede ser.

-no creo que debas de meterte con la princesa, según e oído de ella no le caes muy bien que digamos jin, además ella no esta interesada en ti como las demás chicas-dijo linus-como planeas conquistarla.

-bueno no lo se aun pero tengo la seguridad de que será mía eso te lo garantizo-dijo jin. Después de ver a jin y linus pasar encontré la tienda y fui a cómprame algunas cosas, mientras elegía estuve pensando en la conversación de hace rato, no y definitiva mente no, jamás le perteneceré a ese…bueno el caso es que nunca me enamorare de el, aparte no es mi tipo de chico ni siquiera se le acerca.

-ni un poco…

-dijo algo señorita?-dijo una de las empleadas.

-e no nada-dije. Espero que algún día encuentre a mi chico soñado, cielos eso fue tan cursi que mal es ser un adolescente. Después de hacer mis compras me regrese al palacio, como siempre nadie se dio cuenta y fui directo a mi habitación.

-que día-dije recostándome en mi cama-al menos logre cómprame esos zapatos que vi aquella vez pero aun así, me gustaría tener con quien charlar. En eso llegaron a mi mente varios recuerdos y la imagen de ren dentro de ellos.-donde estarás ren...-en estos momentos me pregunto que estarás asiendo…

**Continuara**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP. 12 El principio del desastre parte 1  
><strong>

**Pov. Lena **

Que es lo que tendrán mason, sid y ren; estos dos días han estado actuando raro y cuando e querido preguntarles algo dicen que no pasa nada y que es solo mi imaginación. Pero eso no es cierto algo trama y averiguare que es.

-oye lena ¿que crees que tengan mason, sid y ren? han estado actuando raro-dijo zenet.

-no lo se zenet, yo también me hago la misma pregunta-dije.

-quieren saber que les ocurre a mason, sid y ren, quizás yo pueda decirles algo-dijo jesse que se encontraba recargado en el marco de una de las puertas con uno de sus típicos libros.

-de que estas hablando jesse-dije.

-bueno, resulta que yo se el porque su extraño comportamiento de estos días-dijo jesse.

-dinos jesse-dijo en tono de suplica, zenet.

-bien-entonces jesse nos llevo a uno de los cuartos, note como cerraba la puerta con llave.

-entonces…-dijo zenet.

-verán, ayer que me dirigía a mi dormitorio ocurrió algo extraño…

*****flash back*****

-espero poder leer tranquila mente esta vez-dije para mi-solo espero que sid este en la cocina, así me dejara leer mejor el lib…

-entonces será mañana…-escuche la voz de mason dentro de la habitación.

-bien, ya saben que hacer-dijo la voz de ren.

-será emocionante-entonces se abrió la puerta, al parecer fue sid-oye no deberías estar en la biblioteca?-me pregunto.

-si, pero decidí mejor venirme a la habitación…por cierto de que hablaban, se escucho interesante su conversación-les pregunte.

-eso no te incumbe-dijo sid.

-solo comentábamos sobre algunas cosas-dijo mason.

-y se puede saber de que cosas-volví a preguntar.

-ahora concuerdo con sid, esto no es asunto tuyo jesse-dijo ren-los veré mañana-saliendo de la habitación.

-creo que es hora de que descansemos-dijo mason-iré por un poco de agua…

-te acompaño, necesito saber si dejaron algo de la cena de hoy-entonces los dos se marcharon…

*****fin flash back*****

-así que de eso se trata, y no escuchaste nada mas-le pregunte.

-no, fue todo-dijo-pero debo de pensar que se trata de una misión secreta.

-y de que crees que se trate-le pregunto zenet a jesse.

-no lo se-dijo

-de todos modos será mejor no preguntarles nada mas, al parecer no quieren que sepamos de esa "misión", así que demos este tema por terminado-dije. Pero yo aun quería saber que era lo que tramaban ellos…de que tratara aquella misión…

**Pov. Fabia**

Es algo insoportable tener que aguantar a jin todo el día, pero más fastidioso saber que mi hermana decidió nombrarlo mi "guardaespaldas privado". Aun no se como saldré de esto…

-es un martirio-dije. Mejor haré otra cosa para animar mi día un poco, pero ahora que lo pienso mi hermana no esta y jin tampoco lo e visto en el palacio, lo mas probable es que ande en la cuidad tratando de ligarse a todas sus admiradoras. Creo que será un buen momento para "limpiar" el ático-si creo que será una buena idea-dije. Camine por los pasillos sin que nadie me viera y entre por uno de los pasillos que me llevaban a aquel lugar.

Después de limpiar parte del ático encontré muchas cosas interesantes de mis padres. Una ya las había visto y otras eran nuevas para mí, entre ellos encontré el álbum de fotos de mama.

-no puedo creer que papa se aya rebajado a esto-dije con cierta diversión. El álbum que de mama tenia muchas fotos de cuando ella era joven, diría que casi de mi edad y vi una que me llamo la atención; en la que se encontraban mis padres pero al parecer en la foto papa se había caído en un charco de lodo, me moría de risa al ver a mi padre así pero lo mas sorprendente fue lo que decía el pie de foto: "para que no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera"-al parecer papa le hizo una broma a mi madre y ella se desquito con el haciéndolo caer en el charco-creo que era mas divertido cuando mama estaba aquí…-dije, aunque hayan pasado años aun la extraño, es algo muy difícil de olvidar. Entonces me pasó como a un rayo, ahora que recordaba mama me había obsequiado su diario, así que fui directo a mi habitación a buscar aquel diario, una vez que lo encontré me puse a ojearlo y entre las páginas encontré esto….

_28 de abril _

_Supongo __que __debe __ser __difícil __ser __una __campesina,__ aunque __no __me __quejo __me __gusta __serlo;__el __airé __libre,__las __montañas __y __una __hermosa __vista __del __pueblo-me __gustaría __que __fuera __así __todos __los __días-dije.__Después __de __terminar __las __labores __del h__ogar __le __dije __a __mi __madre __que __iría __a __comprar __algunos __vegetales __para __la __cena __de __hoy;__me __gusta __ir al __pueblo a __ver __a __la __gente __alegre,__los __niños __jugando __y __personas __muy __amables __en __todos __lados,__después __de __comprar __lo __de __la __cena __pase __por __una __tienda __de __ropa __y __vi __un __hermoso __vestido __celeste __en __el __aparador,__era __tan __lindo,__pero __al __ver __el __precio __me __entristecí, __costaba __demasiado __para __lo __que __yo __podía __alcanzar._

_-como me gustaría usarlo-dije recargándome en la vitrina-lastima que no me alcanza lo suficiente para comprarlo…_

_-entonces porque no te lo pruebas-dijo una voz, entonces me percate de que una chica alado mío-vamos, seguro se te vera fabuloso._

_-pero yo…_

_-ven __vamos-entonces __las __dos __entramos __a __aquella __tienda,__por __dentro __se __encontraban __muchos __vestidos __bonitos __algunos __muy __impresionantes __que __no __creerías __que __sea __tan __hermoso-querías __probarte __este __verdad-mostrándome __el __vestido __del __aparador._

_-e si pero…_

_-ten __pruébate lo-dijo.__Entonces __me __empujo __hacia __un __probador __cerca-__y __no __te __saldrás __de __ahí __hasta __que __te __lo __hayas __probado-me __advirtió.__No __tu ve __otro r__emedio __mas __que __probármelo,__pasaron __unos __minutos __y __fui __a __ver me __al __espejo __no __podía __creer __que __tenia __puesto __aquel __vestido __me __veía __completamente __diferente__…_

_-te quedo muy bien-dijo la chica._

_-muchas gracias-dije-pero porque me pediste que me lo probara, yo no puedo pagarlo._

_-pero yo si-dijo-descuida no es ninguna problema yo quiero hacerlo, de acuerdo._

_-si-dije. Después de haber comprado el vestido las dos fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en una de las bancas-oye aun no se tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas…?_

_-mi nombre es fiona-dijo- un gusto conocerte…_

_-Anastasia-dije-así __me __llamo __mucho __gusto __en __conocerte._

_-el gusto es mío-dijo-y no te preocupes por el vestido, yo quise cómpratelo acéptalo como un regalo si._

_-de acuerdo-dije-pero porque, digo no conozco gente tan buena como tu _

_-supongo __que __la __gente __con __la __que __estoy __no __comprende __lo __que __estoy __asiendo,__pero __aun __así __nunca __había __conocido __a __una __chica __que __no __le __importara la forma en la que va vestida-señalando mi ropas que estaba algo sucias._

_-creo que debo aceptar eso como un cumplido-dije-por cierto, tu nombre es fiona verdad?_

_-si-dijo._

_-había oído ese nombre, pero donde-entonces recordé algo que me había contado mi madre sobre la hija del capitán white de los caballeros del castillo-un momento ¿tu eres la hija del capitán white de los caballeros del castillo…?_

_-si-afirmo._

_-increíble, pero que haces paseando por el pueblo, no es normal que camine por aquí alguien de tu nivel social-dije._

_-creo __que __me __canse __de __estar __mucho __tiempo __en __la __clase __burguesa __y __decidí __darme __un __paseo __por __el __pueblo,__ser __como __los __demás._

_-ya veo-dije. Entonces sonaron las campanas de la iglesia._

_-oye es tarde-dijo fiona-será mejor irme, fue un placerte conocerte…anni_

_-también yo, fiona-dije._

_-Sabes creo que nunca e sentido como se siente tener una amiga de verdad-pero ahora lo se…bueno nos vemos-dijo marchándose._

_-adiós…-despidiéndome también, pero creo que yo tampoco e tenido una amiga de verdad _

-increíble, nunca pensé que mama haya conocido así a su mejor amiga, pero debo de decir que mama estaba muy feliz-di vuelta a la siguiente pagina y continué leyendo mas de las aventuras de mama, muchas de ellas era cuando estaba con su amiga fiona, se metían en problemas o solo fiona pero ella la metían en problemas-mama debe ser una persona muy afortunada, al tener una amiga así…

_12 de mayo _

_Hoy fiona me invito a su casa a pasar la noche ahí, en el tiempo que e estado con ella nunca había ido o conocido su casa; siempre decía que nos viéramos mejor en el parque o ella me vería en mi casa, pero ahora iré a verla._

_-esta es su casa-dije sorprendida al llegar, no era una casa mas bien una mansión-impresionante-dije. Al poder entrar a la mansión vi lo hermoso que era su jardín y fuentes alrededor._

_-por __fin __llegaste-dijo __fiona __que __corría __en __mi __dirección-no __tuviste __problemas __para __llegar._

_-no, auque nunca haba estado en un lugar como este-dije._

_-bueno, ven pasa-me ofreció a entrar a su casa, pero no esperaba sorprenderme mas de lo normal, esta casa era enorme, sin contar los hermosos cuadros y muebles que la adornaban-ven vamos a mi habitación-dijo._

_-debo admitir que tu casa es muy bonita fiona-dije._

_-muchas gracias-dijo-auque no es un paraíso que digamos, es aburrido estar aquí todo el tiempo._

_-por que lo dices-le pregunte._

_-bueno__yo__…__-entonces __tocaron __la __puerta-si __pase-dijo __fiona,__nunca __espere __que __el __que __entrara __fuera __el __padre __de __fiona __el __capitán __white __pero __debo __de __admitir __que __es __un __señor __muy __apuesto-papa__ella__es__anastasia._

_-mucho gusto anastasia-dijo estrechando su mano el padre de fiona._

_-el placer es mío-dije-muchas gracias por recibirme._

_-no es nada-dijo-y díganme no quieren tomar el te afuera._

_-ahora no papa, quizás después-dijo fiona._

_-de acuerdo, las veré después-dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_-tu padre es muy atracito-le dije a fiona una vez que su padre se fue._

_-digamos que si-dijo fiona riéndose-pero aun así es una persona muy amable._

_-en eso tienes razón-dije…_

-fabia-se escucho en mi habitación, al parecer ya había regresado mi hermana, entonces con mucha rapidez guarde el diario en la caja y la escondí-adelante-le dije.

-por que tardabas-me pregunto serena.

-yo estaba, leyendo algo y dime como te fue con el consejo.

-ni me hables de eso-dijo.

-te fue mal-dije.

-digamos que es un poco complicado, pero pudimos llegar a un acuerdo-dijo.

-ya veo-dije.

-y dime donde esta jin-pregunto.

-de seguro debe estar en la cuidad-"_ligándose __a __alguna __de __sus __admiradoras__"_-te dije que no era buena idea que el fuera mi guardaespaldas.

-mejor prevenir-dijo-piensa si te ocurre algo, el te protegería.

-como digas-dije.

-y no se quizás…logre haber romance entre ustedes dos…

-¡QUE!-dije-estas loca, tú sabes que es un odioso, desde que éramos niños y hasta la fecha sigue siendo un odioso…

-"pero del odio al amos asolo hay un paso…"

-si y ese paso no lo daré yo-dije-además el no es mi tipo.

-así que tienes otros gustos y se podría decir cual-pregunto.

-bien, te lo diré…

-enserio.

-en tus sueños-entonces ambas comenzamos a reírnos.

**Pov. Mason**

Esta misión resulto ser muy peligrosa, lo bueno es que logramos evadir a los guardias de la muralla y pudimos infiltrarnos en la cuidad, después nos escondimos en el parque detrás de unos arbustos.

-y bien que sigue-pregunto sid.

-simple buscaremos aquel objeto y luego regresaremos a gundalian.

-pero donde se encontrara esa cosa-pregunto sid.

-tendremos que quedarnos un par de días a investigar su ubicación, quizás tarde mucho tiempo, lo mejor será quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche, que opinas ren…ren-pero este no se encontraba por ningún lado ¿donde habrá ido ahora?

-no lo se, y no me importa-dijo sid

-espero que no lo hayan descubierto, sino echara a perder todo la misión-dije.

-descuida, se que es un idota pero no creo que lo sea tanto como para dejar que lo descubran-dijo sid.

-eso espero sid-dije. A donde habrá ido.

**Pov. Ren**

Me encontraba sobre una de las ramas de los árboles del parque, ase tiempo que no había venido aquí, auque todo sigue igual después de un par de años…

-me pregunto si ella aun me recuerda-dije.

-talvez ren-dijo Linehalt-por cierto como es ella ren, bueno me as contado que es una amiga tuya muy cercana pero no se como es realmente.

-es una persona maravillosa…creo que no podría describirte como es ella realmente…

-ren puedo hacerte otra pregunta-dijo linehalt.

-claro, ¿Cuál…?

-esa chica…que es para ti?-pregunto.

-ella…es mi mejor amiga-dije.

**Pov. Fabia**

Ya amaneció supongo que es hora de que comience mi rutina de siempre, me levante y después de arreglarme fui al comedor a desayunar.

-a muy buena hora de acompañarme en el desayuno-dijo mi hermana.

-supongo-dije sentándome-hoy iras a ver al consejo

-si, así que tardare en llegar tarde a la comida bueno es momento de que me marche, nos veremos-dijo yéndose del lugar.

-adiós-le dije. Bien estaré sola en el castillo así que no creo que nada malo ocurra pero creo que será buena idea ir a la cuidad hoy, termine de desayunar y fui por mi capa y Salí por una de las entradas secretas del palacio.

-me pregunto si todavía estará aquellos zapatos de la boutique, solo espero que no los hayan vendido…-entonces de repente me encontraba en el suelo, al parecer había chocado con alguien.

-oye torpe fíjate por donde vas-dijo el tipo y luego se fue.

-yo el fue el que se interpuso-dije. El sujeto al parecer iba con prisa porque cuando voltee al otro lado ya no lo encontré por ningún lado-que persona tan descortés- después de ese suceso seguí mi camino hacia la boutique.

**Pov. Mason**

Después de preguntarles a algunas personas ninguna pudo darme una respuesta clara; muchas decían que solo era una leyenda, otras ni siguieran sabia de lo que hablaba, creo que esto tomara mas tiempo, al parecer no causamos tanto al alboroto ya que traíamos puestas las capas que nos dieron antes de irnos de gundalian.

-encontraste algo-pregunto sid que llegaba a mi lado.

-no nadie sabe su paradero, es mas ni siquiera saben que existe-le dije.

-ya veo-dijo

-y tu tuviste suerte-le pregunto.

-no nada que nos ayudara lo único que vi fue a una chica torpe interponerse en mi camino y ¿dime donde esta krawler?-pregunto.

-fue a investigar por su cuenta, no me dijo exactamente a donde iba-le dije.

-espero que traiga buena información al respecto-dijo sid.

**Pov. Ren**

Le dije a mason que investigaría por mi cuenta asa que fui a una de las bibliotecas del lugar, pero no encontraba nada que podía ayudarme a encontrar el orbe. Entonces recordé que en el palacio hay una enorme biblioteca quizás ahí pueda encontrar lo que busco, me dirigí al palacio y recordé que había una entrada ahí pero es algo pequeña para que yo pueda pasar, así que me trepe sobre el árbol de alado y llegue al otro lado de la muralla, mire que nadie me viera y me adentre al palacio.

-ren que haces es peligroso estar aquí-dijo linehalt alado mío.

-lo se, descuida conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano-le dije, no te una venta abierta cerca de mi así que entre por ella al parecer me encontraba en la lavandería, camina sigilosamente por los pasillos al parecer no había nadie dentro así que no me costo trabajo evitar que me vieran, entonces llegue a una puerta de la biblioteca del palacio debo admitir que lo creía mas grande, auque pensándolo mejor yo viene aquí cuando era solo un niño así que debió de verse gigantesco considerando mi edad. Comencé mi trabajo de buscar algún libro que me hablara de ello.

-no lo se jin-escuche algunas personas atrás del estante de libro de mi así que acerque a escuchar la conversación.

-vamos linus, sabes conozco algunas amigas que quizás les intereses, que opinas-dijo el otro sujeto.

-de acuerdo-dijo.

-no te arrepentirás, por cierto que hacemos aquí en la biblioteca-dijo el otro sujeto.

-yo viene a buscar unos libros, por cierto escuche algunas señoras que vieron a unos sujeto extraños preguntar algo sobre…bueno tu sabes-dijo. Acaso se refería de nosotros

-que cosa linus-dijo el otro.

-sobre el orbe-esto último lo dijo en susurro-sabes muy bien como yo que eso es de extrema confidencialidad no es muy común que alguien pregunte por eso, esto es algo extraño

-tienes razón, lo mejor será investigar porque esas personas quieren saber del orbe-después de eso el sujeto se fue y solo quedo el otro

-me pregunto porque tanto interés en eso, el orbe es algo secreto y no es normal de que alguien sepa de ello, aun así hay que mantener esto en secreto o podría perjudicar a la reina y a la princesa-me pregunto si fabia sabrá algo al respecto, pero auque lo supiera porque no me habrá dicho cuando le pregunte de aquella vez…lo mejor será buscar a sid y a mason y decirles sobre sus plan antes de que nos descubran. Salí de la biblioteca y fui directo al jardín para poder salir por atrás, me escondí entre los arbustos para evitar que me vieran.

-ren escucho a alguien acercándose-dijo linehalt, volví a esconderme en los arbustos, escuche algunos pasos cerca, entonces decidí ver entre los arbustos para ver de quien se trataba.

-que día-dijo aquella persona-que bueno que no habían aquellos zapatos-no podía distinguir a la persona ya que traía una capa y la capucha puesta-bien será mejor guardar todo esto antes de que llegue serena-aquello persona se quito la capucha y pude ver su rostro…, era una chica pero por alguna extraña razón siento que la conozco, auque debo admitir que es una chica hermosa…que estoy diciendo, concéntrate ren. Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que aquella chica se había ido así que era mi oportunidad para salir, una vez que estuve afuera fui a buscar a ren y a sid.

**Pov. Mason**

Empiezo a creer que a este paso no lograremos encontrar aquella cosa, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

-mason-dijo ren llegando.

-oye donde andabas…

-no hay tiempo de preguntas, ¿donde esta sid?-pregunto.

-no lo se, dijo que iría buscar algo para comer-dije.

-tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que los guardias del castillo lo encuentren-dijo. Así que sin mas preguntas fuimos a buscar a sid, le pregunte a ren el porque y el me dijo que ellos nos buscaban para interrogarnos sobre lo que estamos buscando. Será mejor encontrar a sid lo mas rápido posible, buscamos por todas parte y no hayamos rastro de el.

-demonios, donde estará-dije

-de quien estas hablando-entonces vimos a sid detrás de nosotros con una bolsa de comida-veo que ya volviste krawler…

-donde estabas-pregunto ren.

-le dije a mason que iría por algo de comida-respondió.

-como sea volvamos a nuestra guarida-dije, así que volvimos de regreso al parque ya en el sitio ren nos comento que el porque nadie sabia responder sobre el orbe, al parecer no querían que el rumor del orbe lo supiera la demás gente así que solo les dijeron que era un mito-entonces donde esta…

-creo saber donde esta-dijo ren, entonces nos indico el sitio y al parecer indicaba al palacio.

-y como vamos entrar ahí-dijo sid.

-conozco una entrada que puede usarse…pero será mejor que solo yo vaya-dijo.

-espera-dijo sid-tu ir solo…y para que, para que te robes todo el crédito por esto, olvídalo iremos también

-pero…

-yo concuerdo con sid, además esto también nos incumbe y no puedes excluirnos-dije.

-como quieran-dijo ren-Iremos esta noche

**Continuara****…**

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, sorry y mas sorry...lamento la tardanza pero tube algunos pendientes y no pude subir el capitulo antes, ademas estuve tambien creando otraS historiaS que se me ocurriERoN mientras escribia esta y pronto laS publicare.., tambien quiero agradezerles a todos por su pasiencia lo siento otra vez...muchas gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco mucho tambien lamento las faltas de ortografia...espero que les guste y no taradare como este en subir la conti se los prometo<strong>

**nos veremos despues...**

**bye :D  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**cap. 13 el principio del desastre parte 2**

**Pov. Fabia **

A veces las cosas salen como uno no espera…

****flash back****

Creo que este día será peor que los demás y no solo por el hecho de que jin me acompañara todo el día a cada hora, sino porque también tuve un presentimiento sobre hoy pero no se si sea bueno esto…

-sabes, si tan solo dejaras tu actitud arrogante apuesto a que le agradarías a mas personas-le decía a jin.

-en eso te equivocas, yo soy al persona mas agradable de todas-dijo- además no conozco a alguien a quien no le agrade.

-estas seguro…-dije.

-eh

-nada-dije. Debo de admirar a linus por aguantarlo todos estos años, y ahora que lo pienso debo buscar una manera de salirme de esto, que será…-eh, sabes tengo que ir al baño, jin.

-bueno-dijo. Entre al baño y cerro la puerta con seguro, ahora debo ver como salgo de aquí, mire por todos lados y pude ver una ventana abierta, perfecto, trate de no hacer ruido y me escabullí por la venta hasta llegar al jardín, lo bueno es que estamos en el primer piso del castillo así que no habrá ningún problema.

-al fin libre-dije. Bueno dejemos a jin esperando mientras yo me voy, pero a donde, si voy al pueblo habrá muchos guardias, y será difícil ocultarme de ellos, creo que iré al ático al menos estaré sola unos momentos antes de que jin se de cuenta de que me escape del baño. De camino al ático estuve precavida hacia todos lados para evitar que me viera jin, pero creo que debería de tratarlo un poco, auque a veces me resulte insoportable.

-aun así sigue siendo un idiota…-me detuve al escuchar unos murmullos que provenían de una de las puertas, me acerque si hacer ruido para poder escuchar mejor.

-cállate, hay que guardar silencio y averiguar donde se encuentra ese objeto eh irnos de aquí-dijo una voz.

-pero en que parte esta-dijo otra voz adentro-además este lugar es inmenso sin mencionar que es muy extraño…-pero fue callado repentinamente.

-creo que no somos los únicos en esta conversación-comencé a alejarme lo mas rápido que podía y al parecer ellos me estaban siguiendo, tenia que pensar en algo, en eso recordé que quedaba cerca la sala central del palacio, pero al parecer me habían atrapado, lanzaron una especie de poleas que me enrollaron todo el cuerpo y cayera al suelo donde me desmaye…

****fin flash back****

**Pov. Mason**

Esperamos a que ren nos diera las órdenes para poder entrar al palacio, al parecer cerca de la muralla había un árbol el cual nos serviría para entrar, ya al otro lado nos guió hasta la parte de atrás donde descargaban la mercancía y nos ocultamos tras algunas cajas. ren nos dijo que el distraería a los guardias mientras nosotros entramos, pusimos en marcha el plan y ren alejo a los guardias y nosotros entramos por detrás, el lugar era mas grande de lo que esperábamos. Nos ocultamos en una de las habitaciones del lugar y nos percatamos de que era el lugar donde guardaban los uniformes de los guardias así que sid y yo tuvimos la misma idea.

-que grande es este lugar-dijo sid mientras se colocaba el uniforme de los guardias del lugar.

-que esperabas, es un palacio, auque no se ve tan mal como el de barodius-dije en broma.

-dirás que no huele tan mal como el de barodius-dijo.

-tienes razón-le afirme, de hecho si huele tan mal que aun no comprendo como es que vive ahí. Una vez que nos cambiamos de ropas, salimos con cautela y recorrimos los pasillos del lugar-si que viven con clase en este sitio-lo decía, considerando que había muchas pinturas en las paredes

-si-dijo sid-auque nunca entenderé sus gustos, solo mira jarrones y otras baratijas, bah…

-oigan ustedes dos-nos dimos la vuelta solo para comprobar que era uno de los guaridas-que hacen aquí, deberían…estar buscando información sobre el orbe-en eso el guardia se quita su casco y vemos su rostros….

-cállate krawler-dijo sid. Era ren vestido igual que nosotros, seguimos a ren a una de las habitaciones que la usaban como almacén.

-como nos encontraste-le pregunte.

-después de distraer a los guardias, me escondí en una de las habitaciones y los perdí, luego conseguí uno de los uniformes de ellos y comencé a buscarlos, los vi a lo lejos y supe que eran ustedes porque escuche los comentarios de sid a lo lejos-dijo.

-bueno ahora hay ver como llegamos al orbe, alguna idea ren-le pregunte.

-no, pero si conseguimos información con los demás guardias quizás encontremos su paradero-dijo.

-que brillante idea krawler-dijo sid en forma de sarcasmo.

-acaso tu tienes una mejor idea sid, porque hasta ahora no eh oído una buena de ti-lo dijo ren algo enojado.

-así-sid furioso-por que no te….-comenzó a elevar la voz.

-cállate-le dije a sid para que bajara la voz-hay que guardar silencio y averiguar donde se encuentra ese objeto e irnos de aquí…

-creo que no somos los únicos en esta conversación…-dijo ren, entonces escuchamos como unos pasos se alejaban lentamente de la puerta, entonces comprendimos que escucharon nuestra platica.

-vamos-ordeno ren, salimos de aquel lugar y perseguimos al intruso que nos había escuchado, vimos que se dirigía a lo que parecía ser la sala principal, así que antes de que llegara sid lanzo una especie de poleas y lograron detenerlo, cayendo al suelo, al acercarnos pudimos darnos cuenta de que se trataba de una chica pero no se podía ver su rostro con claridad, así que decidimos llevárnosla de regreso a aquella habitación la amarramos a una silla y atamos sus brazos y piernas a ella, al igual que sus ojos los cuales cubrimos con una venda.

-que vamos a hacer con ella-dije.

-tratemos de sacarle respuestas, quizás sepa donde esta lo que buscamos-dijo sid.

**Pov. Fabia **

Poco a poco mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, pero no podía ver nada, intente moverme pero al parecer mis ojos y pies se encontraban atadas a la silla en la que estaba sentada y al parecer también me vendaron los ojos.

-será inútil que escapes-dijo una voz.

-quienes son-pregunte.

-calla, aquí nosotros hacemos las preguntas-dijo.

-suficiente-dijo otra voz, al parecer no era el único-dinos que hacías espiando.

-yo…nada-dije.

-miente-dijo la otra voz.

-espera-se escucho una voz, pero esta a diferencia de las otras se escucho mas amable-quien eres y que te trajo aquí a escuchar nuestra conversación.

-soy…una sirvienta, y solo estaba de camino a la lavandería, solo eso-era peligroso que les dijera quien era realmente, así que decidí decirles que era una sirvienta.

-sirvienta?-dijo uno de ellos.

-si-les afirme.

-para ser una sirvienta eres muy intrometida-dijo.

-escucha, ya que eres una sirvienta e de suponer que conoces todos los lugares del castillo…o me equivoco-dijo el otro de ellos.

-no, conozco algunos lugares pero no todo el lugar-dije.

-estas segura-cuestiono-espero que no nos estés mintiendo.

-en ese caso…sabrás algo al respecto sobre lo que buscamos-dijo.

-yo no se que buscan-dije.

-segura, nunca as escuchado hablar del orbe sagrado-dijo. Que el orbe…acaso solo me mantenían atada por una simple mito, algo que los padres le cuentan a sus hijos para que se duerman-el orbe…es solo un mito una leyenda…

-una leyenda que es cierta-dijo-tan cierta que los que están al servicio de la familia real saben de su existencia…

-eso es mentira-dije.

-es la pura verdad-dijo-ahora, serias tan amable de decirnos donde esta.

-ya les dije que no se nada-fue lo único que les dije. Entonces sentí algo presionando mi cuello.

-no creo que quieras hacerte la valiente-dijo uno de ellos y el que supuse que tenia el cuchillo cerca de mi garganta.

-es la verdad-dije algo asustada comenzaba a mortificarme-no les miento, yo no se donde esta…

-entonces si no sabes nada-dijo-al menos sabrás como llegar a lo mas profundo del palacio, no?

-…si-dije resignada.

-bien entonces dinos-dijo.

-de acuerdo-dije.

**Pov. Serena **

No creía que tuviéramos un problema tan grande del cual no estamos preparados...

****flash back****

-orden, orden-decía. Esto es demasiado molesto, en especial para mí, no puedo creer que no puedan callarse de una buena vez, miraba como los demás miembros del consejo no paraban de discutir frente a mí, es molesto e irritante-suficiente, o se callan o daré por terminada la reunión-dije, y al parecer fusiono todos se callaron-bien, capitán elright díganos el informe.

-si-afirmo-ayer a las 22:00 hrs. Captamos cierta anomalía a las afueras de la cuidad, al parecer en esa zona se abrió un portal en el bosque y después desapareció, fuimos al lugar y no encontramos nada.

-que mas-dije.

-tenemos reportes sobre unos sujetos en apariencia sospechosa preguntando a las paresotas sobre…el orbe sagrado…

-como pueden preguntar sobre el orbe-dijo uno de los presentes-se supone que nadie sabe de eso, es solo un mito.

-eso lo tenemos afirmado a las personas, pero tanto como tu como los que estamos presentes que es cierto. Continué capitán-dije.

-por ahora varios testigos afirman que no pudieron ver sus rostros, al parecer poseían alguna especie de capas negras que les cubrían el cuerpo, pero lo que varios de ellos confirman es el color de sus ojos, mencionan que son de color amarillo…ámbar.

-ámbar…pero nadie tiene ese color de ojos-dijo otro del consejo-hasta donde yo se los únicos que posen ese color de ojos son…

-no lo menciones-interrumpí-esta prohibido decir su nombre…en todo caso si fueran ellos, hay que mantener la calma entre la gente y atraparlos de una vez, capitán-dije-busquen en toda la zona y también vigilen alrededor, busquen señales de ellos.

-lo que usted diga majestad-dijo.

****fin flash back****

Si son ellos, tendremos que poner mucha atención al respecto no puedo permitir que vuelvan a la cuidad una ves mas…

-su majestad-detrás de mi apareció uno de los guardias del castillo.

-que ocurre-dije.

-ocurrió un incidente, se le requiere en la sala mayor-dijo. Entonces sin pensarlo me dirigí a la sala mayor a toda prisa-que ocurre…-dije llegando al lugar.

-su majestad-dijo el capitán elright-al parecer alguien paso la seguridad y entro al castillo

-se puede saber quienes son-pregunte.

-no…pero creemos que son…los sujetos que merodeaban en la cuidad-dijo. No puede ser si son ellos entonces…corremos gran peligro-llamen a todos los guardias díganles que busquen en todos lados del palacio.

-si su majestad-dijo elright. Entonces el capitán llamo a todos los de su equipo y me sorprendí al ver que entre ellos estaba jin, entonces me acerque a el.

-donde esta fabia-le pregunte.

-ella…bueno…-entonces temí lo peor fabia volvió a escaparse de nuevo.

-capitán-dije.

-si su majestad-dijo.

-llame algunos guardias a buscar a mi hermana deprisa y dígales que la traigan aquí-dije, a lo cual elright asintió, entonces volteé a ver a jin-después hablare contigo me oíste…-tenemos que encontrar a esos sujeto…fabia espero que no te hayas metido en problemas.

**Pov. Fabia**

Después de haberles dicho donde se encontraba la parte más profunda del castillo, hasta donde yo sabía decidieron llevarme con ellos, porque aunque yo le digiera la verdad al respecto, ellos seguían desconfiando de mi palabra. Después de caminar a lo que nos llevaría a uno de los almacenes del palacio.

-esta a este lugar e llegado-dije.

-esto es solo una habitación vacía-dijo uno de ellos.

-estas segura que esto es todo lo que as recorrido-dijo otra de las voces.

-si…-dije.

-genial, llegamos hasta aquí para nada-uno de ellos le dio un golpe a la pared que tenia enfrente y de repente la pared se abrió dejando mostrar lo que era un pasadizo-así que, hasta aquí es donde as llegado no…

-les juro que yo no sabia de eso…-les dije, y no mentía yo no sabia que había un pasadizo escondido en la habitación.

-claro, crees que vamos a creerte algo como eso-dijo otra de las voces.

-es la verdad-dije.

-suficiente-dijo uno de ellos, lo cual sus compañeros voltearon a verlo-mejor continuemos con nuestro trabajo, después veremos que hacer con ella…

-de acuerdo-dijeron los otros dos. Entramos por aquel pasadizo el cual nos condujo hacia unos de los túneles subterráneos del palacio, caminamos más hacia el fondo y llegamos a una especie de cueva.

-que es eso-dijo uno de ellos, al ver lo que parecía ser una laguna en medio del camino.

-al parecer tendremos que nada al otro lado-dijo uno de ellos.

-o quizás no nadar, no se ve tan profunda-dijo otro.

-entonces porque no mejor hacemos la prueba-uno de los sujetos volteo a ver verme, acaso…, y al parecer tenia razón, aquel sujeto me empujo hacia la laguna, pero no podría libérame aun seguía atada de los brazos, lo mas sorprendente de esto es que yo esperaba hundirme pero eso nunca paso. Entonces me di cuenta de que me encontraba flotando en aquella laguna como si todavía estuviera aun en la tierra.

-pero que…-dije.

-imposible-el que me empujo-como hizo eso…

-haber…-uno de los sujetos trato de pasar pero al hacerlo este comenzó a hundirse-no… puedo caminar sobre ella.

-déjame intentarlo-dijo el otro de ellos, pero este también se hundió-yo tampoco puedo. Al parecer yo soy la única que no se hunde pero descarte eso al ver que el que era l líder de ellos podía caminar sobre el agua al igual que yo.

-porque tú no te hundes-cuestiono el que me empujo con algo de enojo.

-como voy a saberlo-dijo-quizás no soy tan pesado como tu –en tono sarcástico. Lo cual hizo que el otro sujeto gruñera enojado. Al ver que solo yo y el líder de ellos no nos hundíamos decidimos cruzamos aquel camino mientras que los otros dos lo hacían nadando, cuando llegamos al otro lado seguimos nuestro camino y poco a poco pudimos ver una especie de resplandor al final.

-que es esa luz-dijo.

-quizás estamos cerca-dijo el líder, seguimos aquella luz que cada vez que avanzábamos se hacia mas grande y mas brillante, y llegamos al final solo para poder algo que nunca olvidare…ante nosotros se encontraba lo que muchos cuestionaban como un mito, una historia que se la cuentan a los niños para que se vallan a dormir, pero al parecer todos esos cuentos resultan ser ciertos, ante mis ojos pude ver el mayor tesoro de neathia.

-imposible…es-dije.

-el orbe sagrado…

**Pov. Ren**

Esto es increíble, no creía que el orbe el cual estábamos buscando fuera tan…inmenso, al parecer logramos cumplimos con nuestro objetivo.

-que vamos a hacer con el-dijo sid.

-no creo que podamos llevárselo, así como esta-dijo mason.

-me temo que eso no les será posible….

**Pov. Fabia**

Esa voz…si es ella, mi hermana estaba detrás de nosotros con los guardias del castillo y los caballeros del castillo.

-serena…-dije.

-fabia…-dijo. Entonces comenzaron a dispararle a los sujetos estos se escondieron detrás de una de los muros del aquel lugar como protección, yo aun seguía con ellos, atada de los brazos.

-y ahora que vamos a hacer-dijo uno de ellos.

-tenemos que atacarlos-dijo el otro.

-creo tener una idea-entonces uno de ellos saco de su bolsillo una especie de esfera al parecer era un…

-bakugan pelea, bakugan surge-y apareció ante nosotros una especie de criatura gigantesca que pareciera estar hecha de rubíes- rubanoid pyrus desate de esos sujetos. La criatura comenzó a atacar a los guardias pero al parecer no era el único con un bakugan los caballeros del castillo también tenían los suyos.

-buena idea sid-dijo uno de ellos.

-cállate mason-dijo el otro-yo no veo que tu y el otro aporten una idea- entonces me di cuenta que uno de ellos el líder parecía mírame fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo de mi.

-será mejor que nos retiremos-dijo el chico que se llamaba mason.

-y tener problemas con barodius, olvídalo-dijo al que llamaban sid.

-mason tiene razón-dijo el líder reaccionando–será mejor retirarnos.

-que hacemos con ella-dijo sid señalándome.

-déjenla, ya no nos sirve-dijo el líder mientras volvía a mírame, entonces uno de ellos corto la soga que tenia en los brazos y pude soltarme, entonces los sujetos salieron del escondite donde estaban y llamaron a su bakugan y fueron corriendo hacia la salida de aquel lugar, yo ya libre fui me dirigí hacía donde se encontraba mi hermana y los demás, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar uno de los muros del sitio comenzó a derrumbarse y estaba apunto de caerme encima…

-fabia…-grito mi hermana. Entonces alguien me agarro de la cintura y me alejo de aquel lugar, yo tenia los ojos cerrados y cuando los abría me di cuenta de que estaba lejos de donde cayo aquel muro que casi me cae encima, pero lo mas increíble fue ver quien me había salvado…era el líder de aquellos sujetos el que me había salvado.

-te encuentras bien-me pregunto.

-eh…si-dije, el sujeto aun tenia puesta su capucha pero pude distinguir sus ojos, eran color ámbar, entonces escuche un grito de dolor y me di cuenta que provenía de aquel sujeto al que llamaban sid, al parecer le iban a disparar a su líder y el se interpuso en el disparo dándole en el abdomen, entonces el otro sujeto fue a su ayuda y llamo a su líder para que se fuera con ellos, entonces fue con ellos y se abrió una especie de portal donde entraron y desaparecieron ante nosotros. Después de haberse ido fui con mi hermana y la abrase con lágrimas en los ojos.

-serena…-dije entre sollozos-estaba muy asustada.

-yo también, pero que bueno que estas bien-dijo.

**2 semanas después…**

Han paso días desde el incidente en el palacio, mi hermana reforzó al vigilancia en la zona, ahora había mas guardias rodeando el palacio, en cuanto a mi bueno, en mi mente aun seguía vagando cientos de preguntas ¿Por qué mi hermana no me dijo nada respecto al orbe?, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujeto?, ¿Por qué aquel sujeto me salvo de haberme caído ese muro…? supongo que esa seria una de las mas enigmáticas.

-fabia-escuche a mi hermana tocar la puerta-puedo pasar.

-si, adelante-dije.

-como te sientes-me pregunto.

-bien, no te preocupes-dije-pero…porque nunca me dijiste nada respecto al orbe…

-bueno…no creí que seria necesario que supieras al respecto, de hecho no deberías saberlo, hasta que ocupes el trono y sepas mas de los asuntos de neathia, pero yo sabia que algún día terminarías descubriéndolo tarde o temprano , después de todo eres muy curiosa.

-si creo que desde pequeña lo soy-dije sonriendo.

-su majestad-llego uno de los guardias del castillo – se le requiere su presencia en la corte.

-voy para allá-dijo-supongo que platicaremos otro día, te veré en la cena-dijo antes de irse.

-claro-dije. Verifique que mi hermana se fuera y saque de mi caja el diario de mama-me pregunto si será correcto decirle a serena del ático escondido, entonces mire el diario-tu le dirías…supongo que también tendrías tus dudas-entonces abrí el diario y comencé a abrirlo.

**Pov. Ren**

Ahora me siento más miserable que antes…

-ren-me hablo mi bakugan linehalt.

-que ocurre-dije- mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación.

-estas mas deprimido que antes-dijo-acaso es por lo ase unas semas con sid y mason…

-algo de eso si…-dije.

**Flash back **

Aquel día llegamos con gill para informarle de la misión, aunque sabíamos los tres que estaríamos en problemas muy grandes.

-son unos inútiles-dijo gill-saben lo que les pasara cuando se lo digan a barodius

-lo sabemos-dijo mason.

-pero…descubrimos algo que de quizás sea de su agrado-dije.

-Bueno, veamos como les va después…-fuimos directo con barodius el cual se encontraba sentado en su trono como siempre.

-llegaron-dijo asombrado para después cambiar a un tono serio-bien lo consiguieron…

-bueno nosotros señor…

-donde esta el otro sujeto que iban con ustedes…sid, donde esta-cuestiono.

-Esta con los médicos emperador-dijo gill-resulto herido en la misión.

-de acuerdo-dijo-díganme encontraron el orbe.

-si-dijo mason.

-y…

-fallamos…dije, entonces en la habitación hubo un silencio…esperaba a que nos diera el castigo por haber fracasado en la misión pero lo que ocurrió a continuación no me lo esperaba, mason estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-mason-dije. Iba a ir a ayudarlo.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu ren-interrumpió barodius-el se merece el castigo por fracasar en la misión.

-pero…

-gill-dijo-llama a lo guardias y diles que se lleven a mason y a sid al calabozo.

-pero Arkale sigue en la enfermería señor-dijo.

-cuando se recupere llévenlo al calabozo-dijo.

-si señor-gill. Vi como se llevaban a mason algunos de los guardias, este aun seguía con dolor y con ellos se fue gill, dejándonos a barodius y a mi solos.

-y?...te vas a quedar ahí parado o me dirás que mas encontraron en neathia-dijo barodius.

-Porque mando a mason y a sid al calabozo y no a mi, yo era el capitán del equipo yo merecía irme al calabozo-dije.

-eso lo se-dijo-no lo entiendes ren?, tu mereces algo mas, as demostrado ser mejor que tus demás compañeros, poses mas talento que ellos, además-entonces su mano comenzó a electrificarse-me debes un favor, y no creas que solo por eso e perdonado tu fracaso de aquella vez y el de ahora, así que acostúmbrate…

-si señor-dije.

**Fin flash back**

-ren tienes que dejar de culparte por eso…-dijo linehalt.

-pero no puedo linehalt, es mi culpa yo merecía ir al calabozo-dije enojado-además no recabamos nada en esa misión y siéndote sincero no quiero continuar con esta conversación.

-de acuerdo-dijo linehalt-bueno podría preguntarte otra cosa.

-cual?

-veras cuando regresaste de aquella misión, te vi algo pensativo y bueno pude notar que mirabas ese brazalete que traes en tu mano con algo de tristeza, podría preguntarte porque? , me refiero a que significado tiene ese brazalete para ti…

-…-no sabia que decir eso me tomo por sorpresa-bueno este brazalete me lo hizo una…amiga

-amiga…te refieres a tu amiga fabia -pregunto.

-si-dije

-acaso la viste cuando estuviste en neathia-pregunto.

-…

-ya veo-dijo.

-recuerdas que te dije que habíamos encontrado a una joven en el palacio-dije.

-si, me dijiste que era una de las sirvientas-dijo.

-resulto que era ella-dije-la tomamos como nuestra rehén…

-tu sabias que era ella…

-no, nunca lo supuse –dije.

-es por eso que te sientes así verdad ren, porque sabes que casi muere por tu culpa no…

-…si, y no se que hacer.

-no te sientas así ren, a pesar de que pudo correr peligro tu lograste salvarla, eso es de lo que debes sentirte tranquilo, se ve que la aprecias mucho ren-dijo linehalt.

-si-dije.

-y dime como es ella-me pregunto.

-bueno cambio mucho estos últimos años, pero sigo creyendo que es igual que como era antes-dije.

-me gustaría conocerla-dijo linehalt-como tu hablas de ellas supongo que debe ser una persona agradable

-quizás algún día la conozcas…-dije, en eso una idea vino a mi mente.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento si me tarde pero tuve algunos problemas al subir el capitulo primero la libreta donde tenia la continuación se me perdió así que tuve que volverlo a escribir por surte me acorde de ciertas cosas y cambia algunas, otro detalle fue que tuve mucha tarea y trabajos de la escuela que no me permitían darme tiempo de escribir la historia, y por ultimo estuve escribiendo otros fics que próximamente los publicare uno de ellos es de bakugan y los otros de otros animes, gracias por darme paciencia al subir los capítulos, muchas gracias también por hacer esta una de sus historias favoritas y hacerme también una de sus autoras favoritas muchas, muchas gracias, prometo subir la continuación.**

**Nos vemos **

**By. Lucy-san**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pov. Fabia**

Eran las 3 de la tarde y todavía me encontraba leyendo el diario de mi madre, para ser sincera nunca me aburriría de leerlo, mama tuvo muchas aventuras cundo era joven y cierta mente diría que en eso saque algo de ella.

_05 de mayo _

_Hoy quedaría de verme con Fiona en su casa, al parecer su padre tenia una junta urgente con el consejo así que para que no se sintiera sola me sito con ella a su casa, después de un rato llegue a su casa y me recibió una de sus sirvientas que me dijo que estaba en el jardín, fui a donde me había dicho y la vi sentada en a orillas de la fuente que tenían._

_-Fiona-dije._

_-anni…hola-saludándome-llegaste_

_-lamento si me tarde-dije._

_-no importa-dijo._

_-y dime que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara-le pregunte._

_-bueno, estaba pensando respecto al trabajo de mi padre-dijo._

_-acaso te preocupa que sea capitán de las fuerzas de neathia-le pregunte._

_-no, es solo que, me preocupa que alguien quiera hacerle daño, digo desde que yo se tuvo algunos compañeros que quisieron el puesto que el tiene y me preocupa que uno de ellos termine por lastimarlo-dijo._

_-no te preocupes-le dije sentándome alado de ella-no le pasara nada malo créeme._

_-de acuerdo-dijo mas tranquila-porque no entramos a la casa a tomar un poco de te._

_-suena bien-dije. Después de nuestra pequeña charla en el jardín entramos a su casa a toma te, pero aunque Fiona se viera relajada aun seguía teniendo ese semblante de preocupación en su rostro, y eso a mi también me puso a pensar un poco al respecto, yo también espero que no le ocurra nada al padre de Fiona…_

-supongo si papa también hubiera tenido ese puesto estaría preocupada-dije.

_10 de mayo _

_Aunque las cosas parecieran normales en neathia, de hecho eran todo lo contrario, ocurrieron ciertos sucesos lo cuales creo que muchos pueden resultar extraños y algo difíciles de creer, uno de ellos fue lo que Fiona mas temía…, aunque yo tenia la confianza de que nada le pasaría al padre de Fiona, bueno ocurrió, un día uno de los que trabajaban ahí quiso envenenar al capitán, al parecer como había dicho Fiona fue uno de los que querían el puesto de su padre logro verter aquel liquido en su bebida , por suerte y para alivio de Fiona no logro ingerir aquel liquido que le sirvieron y el culpable logro ser atrapado, cuando Fiona me conto esto yo me quede muy sorprendida y sin palabras, después le pregunte a Fiona como se habían dado cuenta de que el veneno había llegado a su copa._

_-un sujeto extraño le dijo que era veneno lo que había ahí-dijo._

_-un sujeto-dije._

_-si, según me dijo mi padre, el vio cuando le sirvieron aquella sustancia en la copa que el tenia, así que antes de que el tomara un trago de aquello, el llego y le quito la copa de sus manos-dijo._

_-y supongo que así dieron con el responsable-dije._

_-así es-afirmo._

_-pero quien era aquel sujeto que le salvo la vida-le pregunte._

_-no lo se, según papa se trata de un nuevo miembro del las fuerzas de protección de neathia, y al parecer es también un representante de un reino vecino-dijo._

_-enserio-dije._

_-eso creo, lo único que se es que papa lo invito a cenar esta noche-dijo-tal vez así logre conocerlo y saber como se llama-dijo._

_-entonces supongo que hoy tendrás planes-dije._

_-así es-dijo._

…

-princesa fabia-escuche la voz de uno de los guardias al otro lado de la puerta, así que rápidamente guarde el diario y fui a abrir la puerta-si que ocurre.

-la reina serena me ordeno que le entregara esto-entregándome una caja grande.

-que es-le pregunte.

-no lose, solo me dijo que se lo entregara-después de eso el guardia se fue y coloque la caja sobe mi cama-me pregunte que habrá, abrí la caja y vi algo envuelto adentro, al parecer era un vestido de fiesta.

-pero porque-entonces me di cuenta que dentro de la caja había una nota.

Fabia

Hoy tendremos una fiesta de gala en el palacio, irán todos los del consejo y algunos de los caballeros, así que te mande este vestido, para que te arregles y por favor trata de comportarte en la fiesta, espero que te guste el vestido.

Atte. Serena 

-una fiesta-dije-espero no aburrirme mucho...-después de buscar unos zapatos que combinaran con el vestido, Salí de mi cuarto y fui rumbo al gran salón donde seria la fiesta. Y ahí se encontraban todos los del consejo y algunas de las esposas de algunos de ellos.

-hola princesa-dijo linus acercándose para saludarme.

-hola linus-dije-veo que tu también viniste a la fiesta.

-si después de todo estoy obligado a estar aquí, de todos modos-dijo.

-creo que ya somos dos-dije. Después de un rato comenzaron a llegar el resto de los invitados, aunque la fiesta pareciera divertida para mi seguía siendo de lo mas aburrida, creo que desde siempre se me han hecho aburridas.

-será una no noche larga-dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida.

-hola princesa fabia-esa voz, me gire para comprobar que en efecto era jin, vestía con un traje elegante, pero eso no le quitaba lo engreído.

-hola jin-dije en un tono cansado.

-te gusta la fiesta-me pregunto, porque tenia que venir a esto-por cierto, te vez bien-entonces note como comenzaba a mírame de pies a cabeza.

-aléjate de mi jin-le dije. Mientras me alejaba unos pasos de el-porque no vas a coquetearle a una de tus ¨admiradoras¨

-a caso estas celosa-dijo en un tono seductor, entonces me agarro de la cintura-acaso no quieres que este con otra chica que no seas tu.

-aléjate-le dije molesta. Tengo que hacer algo para que se valla, entonces, en una oportunidad que tuve lo empuje, lo cual hizo que nos separáramos, pero aparte de alejarnos **accidentalmente **se cayo el jugo que traía, en mi vestido nuevo.

-fabia-dijo. Pero yo no le preste atención…como se atrevió a ensuciar mi vestido, aunque no ha sido uno de mis mejores vestidos, pero aun así era mi vestido, entonces se me ocurrió una idea…

-!GUARDIAS!-grite, entonces llegaron mis guardias.

-si, princesa.

-llévenselo al calabozo-dije.

-pero porque, sino le a hecho nada-dijeron.

-porque me ensucio mi vestido-dije-o acaso estas cuestionando una orden real…

-no princesa…

-entonces, llévenselo-después de mi orden los guardias se llevaron a jin al calabozo, cuando ellos se fueron, no pude evitar sonreí por dentro-creo que funciono mi plan-entonces me di cuenta que todos me estaban mirando, pero para suerte mía, mi hermana empezó uno de sus discursos, lo cual hizo que todos voltearan a verla y se olvidaran de lo sucedido. Cuando acabo la fiesta todos se habían ido así que yo me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar.

-fabia-escuche a mi hermana atrás de mí.

-que ocurre-le pregunte. Aunque creo saber que es…

-que fue esa **escenita** de jin en la fiesta-me dijo-porque llamaste a los guardias para que se lo llevaran

-oye, el ensucio mi vestido y ciertamente se estaba poniendo muy pesado conmigo-dije en mi defensa.

-asique solo los llamaste porque te ensucio el vestido-dijo.

-eh…si-dije.

-eso es lo mas absurdo que eh oído, hay personas que han hecho peores cosas y tu solo mandas a alguien al calabozo porque te ensucio el vestido-dijo en forma de reproche.

-ese vestido era el que me diste para la fiesta, recuerdas, y si solo vas a regañarme por hacer algo como eso, entonces mejor me voy a dormir-dije. Entonces me marche a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama-no es justo…

**Pov. Lena**

-espero recibir crédito, de esto –dije. La bruja de kazarina me dijo que realizara los reportes de los experimentos que estaba realizando, ya que ella estaba **¨muy ocupada¨** para hacerlos, si como no, lo único que hace es sentarse en su silla mientras yo hago todo el papeleo y la limpieza de su asqueroso despacho-maldita bruja…Lena has esto, has aquello, tráeme algo de beber, Lena a esto le llamas pedicura…hash, estoy cansada de esto…

-dímelo a mí-entonces escuche la voz de zenet detrás de mí.

-veo que tu también-le dije a darme cuenta de que traía una charola con comida-te mando para que le llevaras de comer.

-si-dijo zenet-solo espero esta vez haberle atinado a las cantidades de cada cosa, la otra vez me lo aventó en la cara, creo que todavía tengo un pedazo de zanahoria en mi cabello, y dime a donde ibas tu.

-iba a entregar estos reportes al maestro stoica, al parecer kazarina esta muy ocupada para dárselos ella misma, y para colmo yo hice todos los reportes-dije.

-que mal-dijo zenet-me pregunto si a los demás les va un poco mejor

-lo dudo-le dije-por cierto jesse no te ha dicho algo respecto a lo que les paso a mason y a sid.

-bueno, ayer me lo tope por el pasillo-dijo-eh investigo por que los mandaron al calabozo.

-y que fue lo que ocurrió-le pregunte.

-al parecer fue porque fallaron en la misión que les asignaron, pero lo mas extraño es que solo fueron a ellos dos a los que los enviaron al calabozo, a ren no le paso nada-dijo.

-pero, no tiene sentido-dije-aunque, supongo que era de esperarse del protegido de barodius.

-espero que estén bien-dijo zenet.

-no te preocupes, lo estarán-le dije. Entonces acompañe a zenet durante el camino, después de que entregara los que me había encargado **la bruja**, a las dos se nos ocurrió llevarles algo de comer a mason y a sid, así que fuimos a aquella zona oscura del palacio, no tuvimos muchos problemas al entrar ya que barodius no usaba mucha vigilancia en esta zona, así que no habría complicaciones.

-en que celda dice jesse que estaba-le pregunte a zenet.

-creo que era en la 104-dijo-a es esta-entonces llegamos aquella celda y no vimos a nadie vigilando así que nos acercamos sin hacer ruido-sid, mason-los llamo zenet.

-zenet-escuchamos la voz mason, después pudimos verlo asomarse por una de las rejillas-que hacen aquí

-les trajimos comida-dijo zenet.

-¿comida?-dijo mason.

-fue idea de zenet, ya sabes como es-le explique.

-quienes son-pregunto otra persona dentro, al parecer era la voz de sid.

-son zenet y Lena-le dijo mason. Entonces vimos a sid asomarse también por una de las rejillas.

-oigan que hacen aquí-pregunto sid.

-ya le explique a mason, les trajimos comida-dije.

-y no trajeron otra cosa aparte de comida-volvió a preguntar.

-no-dijo zenet.

-al menos digan que les trajimos algo-le dije- y como se encuentran.

-no tan peor, como aquella vez que le hicimos una broma a stoica y airzel–dijo mason.

-lamento lo que les paso-dije.

-ni nos hables de eso-dijo sid-no merecemos estar encerrados solo nosotros dos, donde esta krawler, el también debería de estar aquí encerrado.

-lo mas probable es que este durmiendo en su cama de plumas-dije-pero bueno, que se espera del protegido de barodius.

-esto es injusto-dijo mason. Entonces escuchamos algunos pasos acercarse-viene alguien.

-deben ser los guardias de turno-dijo sid.

-bueno nos vamos-dije-los veremos después. Después de eso nos fuimos de aquel lugar, para nuestra suerte no nos vieron salir así que no tuvimos problemas con nadie.

**Pov. Fabia**

A la mañana siguiente decidí saltarme el almuerzo, ya que no quería tener una discusión con mi hermana tan temprano así que me dedique a hacer mis deberes como siempre.

-es mejor así-dije mientras leía algunos libros en la biblioteca, la tarea que tenia era buscar algo relacionado con los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la ciudad, mucho antes de que mi padre fuera el rey, por suerte logre encontrar algo relacionado con ello y pude terminar mi reporte, mientras ojeaba los libros que tenia en la mesa hubo algo que me llamo la atención uno de la paginas hablaban de algo relacionado con el orbe sagrado del cual se supone que no debo saber absolutamente, aun no entiendo porque no debo saber de el, en fin. Cuando termine mis deberes guarde los libros donde correspondían, mientras guardaba uno de los libros otro alado se callo y tuve que recogerlo, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que adentro de este había una foto-pero que…-al ver la foto claramente me pude dar cuenta que no era tan normal como las otras al parecer se trataba de una foto de grupo y todas ellas parecían estar vestidos de un tono elegante, los hombres portaban su uniforme, pero en forma casual y las mujeres lo usual un vestido elegante junto con algunas joyas para combinar, era una típica foto, pero me sorprendí mucho al notar que entre las jóvenes que había hubo dos que conocía a la perfección-mama…-dije. En efecto, se trataba de mi madre y su amiga Fiona, las dos se veían hermosas al parecer debieron de ponerse de acuerdo las dos en la vestimenta que llevarían, en el pie de foto decía "consejo real de neathian", así que de eso era la foto, al parecer se la habían tomado solo a los miembros del consejo de aquella época, ciertamente era una foto espectacular, vi detalladamente a cada integrante de aquel grupo, debo de admitir que muchos de los jóvenes eran atractivos, pero entonces mi vista se detuvo en uno de ellos, había algo diferente en aquel sujeto, no era solo su vestimenta sino, su apariencia, no era como los demás….

-princesa fabia-escuche a uno de los guardias, entonces rápidamente escondí la foto dentro de mi vestido y fui a donde me llamaban.

-si, que ocurre-le pregunte al guardia.

-la reina serena, me informo que requiere su presencia en estos momentos-dijo.

-mi hermana,…dígale que no estoy disponible en estos momentos, y que si pudiera ser en otro momento-le dije.

-no creo, que sea posible princesa…

-entonces dígale que no iré, y que si quiere habla conmigo sea en otro momento-dije. Después de informarle al guardia de aquello, lo cual lo note con algo de duda y temor, decidí ir mejor al desván, el único lugar que se que mi hermana nunca encontrara.

-en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es hablar con ella-dije. Entonces recordé la foto de la biblioteca, después de sacar aquella fotografía, volví a observarla y pose mi mirada en aquel sujeto, diferente a los demás pero hubo algo que me capto la atención de el y fueron sus ojos, color ámbar, ojos penetrantes que reflejaban a la vez decisión y calidez,-esos ojos…se que los e visto antes pero, donde…-entonces lo recordé, aquel color de ojos, esa apariencia, esto no puede ser-es un…gundaliano-si tiene que ser un gundaliano, solo ellos posen ese color de ojos-pero, que hace un gundaliano en el consejo de neathian-acaso sabíamos de ellos desde antes, pero si es así ,porque nunca e escuchado mencionarlos dentro de la corte.

**Pov. Zenet**

-Si que tuve buena suerte esta vez-dije. Después de que yo y Lena les llevamos de comer a mason y sid, fui con "la bruja" a llevarle la comida que me había ordenado, me fue muy bien, ya a que esta vez si le había atinado a la cantidad de comida, pero aun así recibí un castigo de su parte por haberme tardado en llevarle lo que me ordeno, ahora en lo que debería preocuparme es en que voy a comer en dos semana ya que, me castigo dos semanas sin comida-tal vez le digo a Lena que me lleve un poco después de que se desocupe…

-me alegro que no te haya ido tan mal esta vez-dijo una voz. Gire mi cabeza y por suerte solo se trataba de mi amigo, y bakugan contestir que estaba en mi hombro.

-a eras tu contestir-dije-si no me fue mal, pero aun así no tengo que comer en dos semanas.

-pero sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de Lena-dijo.

-en eso tienes razón-dije-creí que estarías escondido en mi habitación-le pregunte.

-lo iba a hacer pero después decidí mejor acompañarte en un tu día, aunque no es en un helecho de rosas-dijo-es así todos los días-me pregunto.

-mas o menos-dije-es peor en otras ocasiones…-entonces me percate que alguien había pasado por los pasillos rápidamente, así que corrí a esconderme detrás de uno de los muros, decidí asomarme en uno de los lados, me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba-ren…pero que demonios hace…-al parecer no quería que nadie lo viera pasar.

-quien es zenet?-pregunto contestir a lado mío.

-es ren-le dije-pero no se que hace aquí-gire a voltear a ren pero entonces me di cuenta que ya no estaba-¿que?, pero, ¿a donde fue?

-creo que perdiste sus pasos-dijo contestir en tono de regaño-eres una mala espía zenet

-para tu información fue tu culpa que lo perdiera de vista-le reclame-además, me pregunto que hacia por aquí, se supone que debería estar en su habitación, será mejor que le informe a Lena de esto-entonces fui a buscar a Lena o a jesse, cualquiera de los dos debía saber de lo ocurrido.

**Pov. Fabia **

Ya era de noche aquí en el castillo, después de estar un rato en el desván fui a cenar, lamentablemente me lleve un cierto regaño por parte de mi hermana, al haberle enviado aquel mensaje con el guardia. Lo bueno es que antes de que siguiera con sus discursos, llego uno de los guardias y le informo que se le requería su presencia así que pude irme sin ningún problema.

-salvada…por ahora-dije-Bueno al menos se que hoy no tendré problemas…-mientras poco a poco caía en los brazos de Morfeo…

….

-ah…-me levante de sorpresa. Mire a todos lados-que fue ese ruido-dije. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a mi balcón, pero nada, hace unos momento había escuchado un ruido de a fuera, pero nada-tal vez fue mi imaginación…-después de ver que no había sido nada, regrese de nuevo adentro de mi habitación pero al llegar a mi cama pude darme cuenta que sobre ella había una flor, pero no cualquier flor sino que era un clavel-que hermosa flor, pero… ¿de donde salió?-esto si que es extraño, pero quien me habrá dejado esta flor…

A la mañana siguiente…

Después de aquel extraño suceso, no pude conciliar el sueño fácilmente, no porque tuviera miedo de que aquella persona que había entrado a mi habitación apareciera, sino, porque quería saber quien era esa persona…

-me pregunto porque…-seguía sosteniendo la flor de aquella noche.

-veo que despertaste-dijo mi hermana llegando al comedor y sentándose enfrente de mi-¿de donde salió esa flor?-me pregunto.

-eh…, esto, no lose-volviendo a poner mi mirada sobre la flor.

-no lo sabes?-dijo. Horas más tarde ya que ayer había terminado con todos mis deberes me pude tomarme el día libre, todo el resto del día me la pase en mi habitación acostada en mi cama. A pesar de hoy tener todo un día para relajarme seguía aun preguntándome sobre la aparición de aquella flor. Espera, que yo recuerde ayer no se celebro nada especial, tampoco es mi cumpleaños entonces a quien se le ocurre dejarle una flor a una desconocida en su habitación a la mitad de la noche. Además como pudo burlar la vigilancia-acaso le deberé un favor a alguien-dije. Los días pasaron y cada día siguieron apareciendo flores, veces llegaba a mi habitación y ya había una, o cuando despertaba a la mañana siguiente, y aunque quería saber quien era aquella persona al parecer esta se las ingeniaba para evitar que yo la viera, y se me hacia algo dulce de su parte, casi se parecía a una historia de los libro que solía leer sobre romance, aunque no creo que sea como las historias aquellas porque bueno, seria algo totalmente cursi.

-o tal vez no-dije al momento de recoger otra de la flores de aquel día.

-veo que tienes otra flor-dijo mi hermana-dime de donde las sacas, cada día veo que tienes otra a la mano

-no tengo la menor idea-le dije. Y de hecho es cierto, no se ni de donde salen estas flores espero poder saber quien es esa persona y preguntarle el porque del detalle. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, que tal si le escribo una carta…, tal vez así pueda saber quien es en realidad, así que lo hice. Aquella tarde me la pase escribiendo la carta, aunque al principio no sabia que podría ante la situación, después de un par de horas pude terminar aquella carta y esa noche decidí dejarla alado de mi buro y me dispuse a dormir-espero que esta idea funcione…-dije antes de quedarme dormida.

**POV. LENA**

Estos últimos días hubo algunas cosas, no tan comunes por aquí, una de ellas buena, ya que después de haber sufrido mucho en aquel lugar sid y mason por fin pudieron salir de aquella celda donde los tenían, estábamos muy contentos con la noticia, claro yo me exprese a mi manera solo diciendo que era bueno que por fin los liberaran, jesse recito una de sus frases de sus libros, y zenet simplemente salto de alegría y abrazo a los dos chicos y bueno, como dije hay buenas noticias como malas o debería decir extrañas, ahora cada uno de nosotros a **recibido** entrenamiento de su maestro, por así decirlo, nos han mandado uno por uno a la zona de entrenamiento y nos han otorgado una bakugan a cada quien, el mío se llama phosphos, y aunque debes en cuando me saca un poco de quicio debo decir que hemos empezado a llevarnos bien.

-así que todos odian a ese chico llamado ren-dijo phosphos.

-no diría que lo odiamos…o bueno quizás un poco, pero ya te había dicho nuestros motivos, además el muy sinvergüenza disfruta de nuestro sufrimiento-le dije.

-¿en serio?-pregunto.

-eso es lo que dice sid, pero claro ya sabes como es sid, de exagerar las cosas que dice el mismo-dije.

-eso si-dijo phosphos -por cierto me di cuanta que ese chico ren tiene un bakugan al igual que los demás.

-así...no lo sabia, de seguro se lo debieron de habérselo dado antes que nosotros, por cierto sabes como se llama-le pregunte.

-en realidad, nunca lo había visto en mi vida, así que no podría decirte como se llama-dijo-pero descuida si quieres puedo averiguar como se llama y de que atributo es

-entonces que así sea-dije al momento de acariciarlo-quien es un buen chico…

-¡oye no soy un animal!-dijo phosphos enojado.

-lo siento, ya me die cuanta que no te gusta que te diga así-dije al momento de reírme un poco. Ya casi se acercaba la hora de almorzar así que fui a lugar donde se supone comemos o mas bien donde nos alimentan, casi parecemos animales de corral por todos los cielos.

-hola-dije al entrar a la sala.

-hola-dijo zenet, quien al parecer estaba jugando con el tenedor. Al parecer solo estaban ella y jesse.

-¿Dónde esta sid y mason?-pregunte.

-al parecer siguen en entrenamiento-respondió zenet.

-de acuerdo, haya ellos-dije al momento de tomar asiento. Entonces entraron los susodichos y tomaron asiento con el resto de nosotros-así que en entrenamiento-les pregunte.

-fue agotador-dijo mason.

-tu dices eso porque no aguantas mas que yo mason-respondió sid con algo de cansancio.

-jajá...como si pudiera dar mas-dijo Rubanoid de repente, el bakugan de sid

-cállate, mason es mucho mejor que sid, en cuanto a estrategia se trata-dijo avior, el bakugan de mason.

-si claro-dijo rubanoid-lo único que se ha comprobado es que yo y sid somos los mejores en combate, que tú y el resto de los otros bakugan.

-mucha palabra y nada de acción-dijo plitheon, el bakugan de jesse-jesse es mucho mejor que ustedes par de pericos…

- ¡plitheon! Esa nos es la manera de hablar de alguien de alta clase como nosotros-dijo jesse.

-lo lamento jesse-dijo plitheon disculpándose.

-¿cual clase?-dijo sid-todos nos criamos en un lugar de pobres…

-a diferencia tuya sid, el se la paso leyendo libros y adquirió un lenguaje culto, en cambio tu te la pasabas comiendo y haciéndole bromas a ren todo el día-dije.

-concuerdo con lena-dijo mason. Entonces todos comenzamos a reírnos, ciertamente estos momentos en el que los cinco estábamos juntos como amigos…no los cambiaria para nada. Entonces de la nada se abrió la puerta y apareció ren en ella y así de rápido fue como todos dejamos de reírnos y pusimos cara seria.

-que quieres krawler-dijo sid.

-airzel y stoica les hablan a ti, jesse y mason, que vayan enseguida con ellos-dijo ren. Entonces los tres se pararon y se fueron de la sala.

-iban a almorzar-dijo ren que aun seguían ahí.

-si-dije con tono serio-por cierto me entere que tienes un bakugan, porque no nos dices al menos como se llama-le pregunte.

-¿Por qué quieren saber?-dijo.

-nos dirás o no-le dije.

-…-hubo un momento de silencio-se llama linehalt-dijo de repente con un tono tranquilo-es un bakugan darkus-entonces apareció en su hombro aquel bakugan.

-ya veo-dije algo extrañada.

-bueno si eso era lo que querían saber me voy-dijo para después salir de la sala.

-oye viste-acercándose zenet a mi-la forma en la que nos hablo.

-si lo oí, también es extraño como asedio a decirnos lo de su bakugan, creí que seria mas difícil de sacarle la respuesta,…que le ocurre-dije.

-ni idea-dijo zenet. Después de un rato como yo y zenet éramos las únicas en la sala decidimos comer ambas, cuando terminamos nos fuimos a con nuestros respectivos maestros, para suerte mía cuando llegue al despacho de la bruja, esta no estaba al parecer había ido a una junta de barodius todo el día así que tendría la tarde libre y bueno ya que no esta, mejor me iré a descansar a mi recamara.

-increíble no lena-dijo phosphos saltando a mi hombro.

-si, tarde libre-dije. En camino a mi día libre al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos note que alguien estaba hablando bajo así que, me escondí detrás del muro y me dispuse a escuchar.

-se nota que estas muy relajado ren-escuche que dijo uno de ellos, al parecer era el bakugan de este.

-se nota mucho-le respondió con algo de asombro por la pregunta ren.

-acaso será por…tu sabes, lo de los regalos, a tu sabes quien-dijo su bakugan, entonces note como ren se puso algo tenso.

-!Que dices!-dijo sorprendió y alterado-mejor hablamos de esto en otra parte-le dijo, entonces ambos se marcharon de ahí.

-¿regalos?-dije saliendo detrás del muro.

-al aparecer tiene a alguien al que le envía esas cosas-dijo phosphos.

-eso creo-dije, esto es extraño proviniendo de el y mas extraño a un porque se molesta en enviarle esa clase de cosas a alguien, eso es ridículo

-les dirás a los demás de esto-me pregunto.

-no…lo mejor es guardarnos el secreto, tarde o temprano el se echara la soga al cuello y revelara todo lo que tiene oculto-le dije para después irme a mi recamara.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>lamento la tardanza... merezco que se enojen conmigo :(<strong>

**en fin lo que paso era que quería subir dos capítulos el 14 y 15 pero aun no termino de editar el otro pero no tardo en subirlo ok muchas gracias por la paciencia muchas muchas gracias :D**

**LUCY-SAN94**


	15. Chapter 15

**bueno a ki la continuación espero y les guste y gracias por sus comentarios...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Fabia<strong>

-Espero que no sea una mala idea-decía mientras me adentraba mas y mas al bosque y por el cual estaba apunto de saber quien era aquella persona…

**/FLASH BACK/**

**Una semana antes…**

Después de aquella mañana en la que desperté pude darme cuenta de que mi plan había funcionado, pues al amanecer no se encontraba dicha carta. Aunque al principio me costo creerlo una parte de mi estaba alegre, y la otra estaba ansiosa, tal vez con esto podríamos dar un paso así a nuestra extraña relación, como yo decía, que llevamos y quizás sepa sus intenciones, porque aunque sea algo lindo de su parte darme esta clase de obsequios; el no saber quien es y el porque de esto me tiene con algo de preocupación porque aun no se que es lo que quiera de mi o cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones. Esa noche esperaba con asías su respuesta, pero me lleve una desilusión a ver que no había rastro de una flor o la respuesta de mi carta. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez apareciera mañana, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¿por qué?-me decía a mi misma, acaso lo habré puesto nervioso o algo. Estaba recostada en el piso del desván que por cierto estaba limpio, ya que como pasaba parte de mi tiempo ahí tenia que limpiarlo debes en cuando. Me seguía preguntando lo mismo-supongo que debí de haberlo asustado…-entonces note como algo salía entre las cajas del desván, al parecer era un…

-!UN RATON!-grite. Entonces me subí arriba de un escritorio que tenia ahí y vi como el ratón se me quedaba mirado, entonces decidí arrojarle algo para que se fuera y entre las cosas que halle había un libro y se lo arroje lo cual izo que el ratón corriera a esconderse detrás de mas cajas que había allí-creo que debo considerar en poner una ratonera en este lugar, por las circunstancias-dije. Después de aquel susto recogí el libro que use para **¨defenderme¨** y lo coloque en su lugar-pero volviendo al tema, creo que tal vez deba olvidarme de esto de la carta, lo que quería era saber quien era, pero veo que quiere que no lo sepa, al menos espero no recibir mas visitas en la noche. Pase casi toda la tarde ahí viendo el álbum de fotos de mis padres, en una de aquellas fotos que vi recordé aquella foto de hace unos días había encontrado en la biblioteca-es cierto, que hacía un gundaliano es una corte de neathian-entonces me puse a investigar al respecto en la biblioteca, busque libros del sistema de neathian, encontré respecto a sus fuerzas militares, al poder que ejercían los reyes, pero nada al respecto sobre lo que quería saber.

-hola fabia-me saludo linus que había entrado a la biblioteca

-hola linus-lo salude-veo que tu también vienes por libros-me pude dar cuenta que traía consigo muchos libros.

-si vine a sacar algunos para hacer un reporte con ellos, y veo que tú también estas buscando uno-me dijo.

-a si-le dije-por cierto hablando de esto de los libros, estaba buscando alguno que hable sobre el consejo de neathian, de casualidad sabes de algún libro o bibliografía…

-no existe tal libro-dijo simplemente-así que creo que tu búsqueda a sido en vano.

-o ya veo-dije con algo de desilusión-entonces gracias por aclarármelo…-apunto de marcharme.

-tal vez aquí no…-dijo de sorpresa-pero creo conocer donde puedas encontrar algo de lo que buscas. Así que si sabia algo, me decía a mi misma. Linus me llevo hasta aquel lugar donde encontraría aquellos libros, caminamos por varios pasillos y llegamos a unas bodegas abajo del palacio.

-estas seguro que existen esos libros-le pregunto, mientras me conducía así un rincón de aquellas bodegas.

-claro, yo mismo los e descubierto-me respondió. Entonces llegamos a uno de los pasillos de las bodegas y nos detuvimos frente a unas cajas de madera grandes-es aquí.

-no veo nada-le dije-y aquí tampoco ahí ningún libro.

-es que están detrás de estas cajas-dijo. Vi como movió algunas cajas de maderas que al parecer estaban ocultando una tabla de madera que a la vez estaba ocultando una puerta tras ella, después de quitar aquella tabla abrió la puerta enfrente de nosotros y me invito a adentrarme a aquel cuarto. Cuando por fin entre este se encontraba oscuro en su totalidad.

-linus, esta oscuro aquí-le dije.

-descuida, ya encontré el interruptor-dijo. Entonces toda aquella habitación se ilumino para poder descubrir que era una habitación llena de estantes con libros y algunos pergaminos-pero que es este lugar-le pregunte a linus.

-es una biblioteca antigua, o algo por el estilo-me aclaro-creo que, ha estado aquí desde antes.

-increíble-dije, entonces me dirigía a una mesa de allí vi que tenia algo de polvo, decidí sacudirlo un poco y pude ver una placa que decía-¨biblioteca del palacio¨-un momento aquí dice que esta es la biblioteca del palacio, en ese caso…

-la que conocemos no es la verdadera biblioteca-termino linus.

-no, que no sea la verdadera biblioteca, lo que debió de haber pasado es que aquella biblioteca que se encuentra arriba la debieron de haber construido para remplazar esta y después decidieron clausurar esta por algún motivo-le dije.

-pude que tengas razón-dijo linus-pero si ese fue el caso, ¿porque lo hicieron? y ¿porque escondieron aquí información de importancia que no se encuentra en la otra?

-eso no lose-le dije-pero volviendo al propósito de mi búsqueda, donde esta ese libro que me dijiste linus.

-debe de estar por aquellos estantes-me indico, uno de los pasillo de aquel sitio-tal vez ahí encuentres lo que buscas-me fui por aquel pasillo y llegue a unos estantes que estaban muy empolvados por el tiempo-haber…-abrí cada uno de aquellos libros y pude darme cuanta que al parecer se trataba de libros de hace 15 o 20 años atrás.

-escucha esto fabia-me hablo linus de la esquina de uno de los estantes-aquí dice que existe un planeta llamado tierra en el cual ni siquiera han podido inventar una maquina de tele trasportación de partículas, ya sabes para mover un cuerpo o un objeto de un lugar a otro…

-ya lo se linus-le dije-me sorprende que exista un planeta así, habiendo muchos otros en los cuales ya pudieron dominar eso desde hace siglos, debe ser una especie poco avanzada, de seguro apenas i han viajado a la luna.

-tienes razón -dijo linus. Continúe ojeando aquellos libros y todavía no encontraba nada respecto al consejo, iba a darme por vencida, cuando vi que en una de las hojas había una especie de fotografías de los capitanes e integrantes de los escuadrones de neathian, seguí ojeando aquel libro y encontré la información que quería-este es-dije-ya lo encontré linus-le dije.

-me alegro-me dijo-supongo que eso será todo-después de haber recogido aquel libro, vi que linus también llevaba algunos libros extra, salimos de aquel sitio y linus se seguro de volverlo a esconder detrás de aquellas cajas.

-dime linus, como encontraste ese lugar-le pregunte de regreso al palacio.

-bueno, hace algún tiempo jin y yo vinimos aquí por algunos armas y equipos para los demás miembros del escuadrón, entonces yo llevaba conmigo este collar-me enseño un cristal que al parecer, tenia una especie de símbolo dentro de este-este collar a estado en mi familia por mucho tiempo y bueno el caso es que la cuerda que lo ataba se me rompió y el cristal se me cayo, entonces cuando lo iba a recoger apareció una rata y se lo llevo…

-¿y que hiciste?-el pregunte.

-seguí a la rata por todas las bodegas, vi que se metió detrás de algunas cajas así que trate de alcanzarla y vi como se metió por un hoyo tras la pared, entonces note como detrás de una caja que estaba apoyado había una madera así que la quite y me di cuanta que había una puerta, supuse que por ahí había entrado la rata, abrí la puerta y vi que se trataba de una especie de biblioteca-dijo-después de descubrir aquel sitio le pude quitar a la rata mi cristal y decidí guardarme el secreto de ese lugar, porque bueno, sabes la cantidad de información que hay ahí, la historia de los reyes que han gobernado, antiguas regiones, la existencia de otros reinos además del de nosotros, es simplemente increíble y creí que si se lo decía a alguien podían destruir aquel lugar, así que me guarde el secreto de ello.

-descuida, yo no le diré a nadie de esto-le dije-de hecho debería agradecerte de que me ayudaras a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-no fue nada- me dijo-por cierto, porque buscas específicamente algo relacionado con el consejo, acaso tu hermana te encargo que investigaras, sobre ello.

-algo por el estilo-le mentí-pero supongo que esto me dará una idea de mi reporte, en si.

-de acuerdo-dijo-por cierto e notado a tu hermana algo tensa estos últimos días, te a dicho algo al respecto-me pregunto.

-acaso interés en serena-dije insinuadoramente.

-¡por supuesto que no!-dijo desviando la mirando un poco sonrojado.

-bueno si quieres saber, no me a dicho nada-le dije-… tu sabes lo que sintió mi hermana por ti y se que te costo mucho aceptar su rechazo hace años linus-entonces note como su cara estaba algo triste-no te desilusiones linus, yo se que algún día encontraras a la chica indicada y esa no será mi hermana-le dije para animarlo.

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo.

-además mi hermana se lo pierde-dije de broma-y hablando de otro tema as sabido algo de jin.

-bueno, no te va a agradar pero escuche decir a algunos guardias, que lo liberaron-dijo linus.

-!QUE! -grite- ¡pero a quien se le ocurrió hacer eso! -le volví a preguntar.

-al parecer la reina serena ordeno que lo liberaran-me respondió.

-serena –dije. Genial ahora tendré que volver a verlo otra vez-espero que esta vez haya aprendido la lección…-Después de que encontrara aquel libro me despedí de linus y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de llego un guardia me dijo que mi hermana me llamaba así que me encamine a verla a la sala principal. En el camino estuvo pensando en linus, Ciertamente me sentía algo mal por linus aunque al principio no sintiera lo mismo que mi hermana cuando éramos niños, supongo que debió de haber sido doloroso para mi hermana rechazarlo cuando fue su coronación, hace años- aun así espero que linus encuentre alguien mas y logre superarlo-no tarde mucho en llegar a la sala principal, donde vi a mi hermana sentada en su trono.

-fabia-dijo mi hermana-que bueno que llegaste, quería hablar contigo de algo, ven-serena me llevo al balcón del castillo y pudimos ver el a toda la cuidad entera-bueno supongo que aquí será un buen lugar para hablar.

-y de que quieres hablarme serena-le pregunte. Note como se puso tensa unos momentos y volteaba a mirar hacia la cuidad, para después voltearme a ver

-bueno –dijo-hay dos cosas de las que quiero decirte en realidad, uno de ellas tiene que ver con jin…lo libere del calabozo-dijo.

-…-note como giro para ver mi reacción, entonces reaccione-¡Que! –Grite, obviamente no en realidad ya que linus me había dicho lo de jin antes- pero como…

-escucha, se que la noticia de jin no te agrada nada-dijo-pero era necesario que lo liberara.

-en que era necesario-le pregunte.

-esa es la segunda cosas que quiero hablar contigo-dijo, tomo un respiro y prosiguió-ha ocurrido cosas en neathian, al parecer a habido algún disturbios con respecto a que algunos miembros del consejo quieren que la gente sepa sobre el orbe sagrado, y otros están en contra de ello, es por eso que es necesario que estén todos los miembros de los caballeros, para evitar que la gente no se preocupe por esto y siga con su vida cotidiana…

-y que es lo que tu opinas…-le pregunte.

-…para mi seria mejor que la gente no sepa de esto…-respondió.

-pero…

-a veces tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para el pueblo…-dijo.

-y tu crees que ocultárselos, es lo mejor-le dije exaltada-ellos tienen derecho a saberlo, no podemos seguirles mintiéndoles así, eso es injusto.

-¿y ese libro?-dijo de repente serena.

-esto….nada-dije ocultándolo tras de mi.

-vamos quiero verlo-dijo. Yo trataba de evitar que lo tomara, entonces serena comenzó a desesperarse pero en un descuido se me cayó de mis manos y serena lo tomo antes que yo, serena lo abrió y su expresión cambio radicalmente.

-¿donde lo hallaste?-dijo directamente.

-…-nerviosa-yo, lo halle en la biblioteca-dije.

-¡me estas mintiendo!-dijo en tono severo-dímelo fabia, donde lo hallaste.

-ya te lo dije, en la biblioteca-dije-además, no se porque te pones de esa manera, acaso no puede saber que lo que pasa en el castillo.

-…no esta permitido que lo sepas todavía-me respondió-pero quiero aclararte algo fabia, ¡no quiero volver a enterarme que te estas involucrándo en estos asuntos del consejo, me oíste!-dijo para después hacer una pausa-no quiero que te lastimen o te hagan daño, por estas cosas….-después de aquello serena se marcho junto con el libro. Estaba tan enojada por dentro, es injusto, totalmente injusto.

-y ahora que es lo que voy a hacer-dije. Serena se llevo la única posibilidad de saber que es lo que tanto esconde el consejo, acaso será algo malo. Como sabia que serena se había llevado el libro y dudo mucho que me lo regrese, decidí regresarme a mi habitación, llegando me recosté frustrada, acaso mi hermana piensa seguirme tratando como a una niña-¡es increíble!-dije irónicamente. Mire mi habitación a mi alrededor y encontré algo que no cuadraba en ella

-¿de donde salió esa flor?-descubrí que había una flor alado del buro de mi cama junto con una especie de sobre blanco, tome aquel sobre y lo mire mas de cerca al parecer no tenia nada escrito-quien habrá sido?...- abrí cuidadosamente aquel sobre y comencé a leer.

_Espero no estés enojada por no haberte escrito antes, pero la razón es…, no estaba seguro si escribirte esta carta era correcto, se que tu tienes derecho a saber quien soy y el porque de las flores cada día, siempre me preguntaba si aquel gesto de mi parte te gustaba y lo confirme al ver tu sonrisa cada día al haber recibido una de mis flores, sabes debo decirte que eso es me hace sentirme feliz, no se porque…_

_Al principio creí que esto seria algo bueno, pero después, aquella noche que fui a dejarte una flor, vi que me dejaste una carta, debo de decir que me sorprendiste, sobre todo al saber que querías conocerme, era algo que realmente no me lo esperaba y es también una de las razones por las que deje de visitarte…yo no sabia que hacer en ese momento, si acaso debía responderte la carta o olvidarlo, quizás te preocupe por ello, debiste sentirte que te deje al ya no ver flores en tu buro. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre has estado en mi mente desde aquella carta. Es por eso que eh decidió que es tiempo de que nos veamos, así que te veré esta noche en el bosque a las afueras de neathian, espero que aceptes esta invitación y entenderé si no puedes ir._

_Atte. El sujeto misterioso._

Mi respiración era lenta, sentía que mi corazón latía rápidamente…como, volví a leer la carta nuevamente para asegurarme que fuera real, algo tonto de mi parte pero solo quería confírmalo. Después de haber checado el sobre y la carta en cuestión, esta totalmente segura, era real, empecé a sentirme nerviosa por dentro al igual que mi mente comenzó a llenarse de dudas…debía ir?

**/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/**

Me detuve mis pasos un momento, ¿debo seguir?...la pregunta volvió a mi, puedo dar vuelto sobre mis talones e irme, ¡pero que digo!, yo no soy así, y tampoco debería pensar si esta bien hacer esto, algo que ciertamente no lo es.

-no puedo echarme para atrás-dije. Retome mis pasos hacía lo mas profundo del bosque de neathia, no se podía distinguir muy bien por donde iba ya que era de noche, solo esperaba que no me llevara hacia una de la plantas salvajes de aquí, después de esquivar las malezas llegue a lo que seria el centro del bosque, no había tantas plantas en aquella zona, así que era mas fácil caminar ahí. Mire a mi alrededor, no había señal de que alguien estuviera ahí, me senté sombre una roca cerca y comencé a esperar.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, si es que lo fue, pero aquella espera se me hizo eterna. En cualquier momento conocería a mi amigo, como yo lo denominaba, poderlo ver directamente a su rostro y así responder cada una de mis preguntas…

-viniste…-escuche su voz detrás de mi, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme por todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración se detuvo, ¿cuando había llegado atrás de mi?, apreté mis manos fuertemente.

-si…-dije. Fue lo único que salió de mis labios en ese momento, me levante de donde esta sentada y permanecí así dándole la espalda, no por mala educación si no por miedo, no a que me hiciera daño, eso creía, sino a ver quien era.

-eso me alegra, espero no haberte causado problemas-dijo aquel sujeto. Mientras yo seguía en la misma posición mirando a la nada, un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos.

-¿Por qué...tardaste en contestar, mi carta?-le pregunte.

-…-

-….-podía escuchar como el viento movía algunas de las ramas de los arboles, el sonido de algunas criaturas del lugar, lejos de donde estábamos nosotros.

-no estaba seguro…-dijo. Tome un poco de valor y decidí darme la vuelta, levante la vista y pude verlo mas de cerca, traía una capa puesta ocultando su rostro, no sabia porque pero algo en me recordaba a alguien. Tome un poco de aire y continúe con mis preguntas ¿por que las flores cada mañana? , ¿Como supo quien era? , ¿Cómo lograba entrar al castillo sin ser visto por alguno de lo guardias?...a cada una de ellas el tardo en contestarme, pero poco a poco comencé a sentirme un poco mas relaja. Continuamos conversando pero cada vez que le preguntaba algo respecto a el, comenzaba la conversación con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué no puedo ver tu rostro?, digo se que apenas nos conocemos pero, yo esperaba poder verte al menos tu cara-dije.

-no creo que sea lo mas apropiado-dijo.

-pero…-decidí mejor dejar ese tema, ya que al parecer lo estaba poniendo incomodo, lo que no quería era alejarlo-de acuerdo-dije. Entonces escuche el gemido de un animal cerca, al parecer alguna de la criaturas debió de haber sido atacada, así que corrí a donde provenía aquel ruido, no tarde llegar y darme cuenta que se trataba de una cierva que estaba tirada en el suelo, me acerque y pude ver una herida en una de sus piernas-tranquila, estarás bien…-trate de hacer que se tranquilizara pero entonces un aullido salió de los arbustos, ante mi apareció una de las criaturas gigantescas del bosque, el debió de haber lastimado a la cierva, la criatura se disponía a saltar en sima de mi , cerré mis ojos a esperar sus ataque pero este nunca llego, en eso abrí mis ojos solo para ver como aquel joven había interceptado a la criatura antes de atacarme-¡ten cuidado!-grite. El joven trataba de esquivar los zarpazos de la bestia, entonces vi como en un movimiento el joven logro empujar a la bestia y lanzarla lejos de ahí pero esto provoco que la bestia le rasguñara un de sus brazos y su capa cayera junto con el. Me acerque al joven preocupada de que no le pasara nada entonces pude ver mejor su rostro y pude ver sus ojo ámbar cerrarse.

**Pov. Ren**

Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, mi vista estaba nublosa, solo recuerdo haber seguido a fabia y haberme lanzado sobre la bestia que estaba apunto de atacar a fabia, después con todas mis fuerzas lanzarla lejos de ahí y caer desmayado al suelo.

-ya despertaste-escuche una voz, enfoque un poco mi vista y vi que se trataba de fabia.

-si…-le dije, logre incorporarme con un poco de dificultad al suelo, entonces sentí un dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, por lo cual no deje escapar un quejido de dolor.

-te duele mucho-me pregunto algo preocupada.

-no mucho-le dije. Vi que estábamos en el prado donde estábamos antes conversando, ella debió de haberme traído hasta este lugar.

-mucha gracias por salvarme, ren…-dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Que fue lo que dijo!, acaso ella dijo…mi nombre, pero como, entonces me di cuenta que no traía puesta mi capa.

-como es que…

-me di cuenta cuando pude ver tu rostro después de que aquella criatura te quitara la capa-dijo. Así que así fue….Después de que fabia me curara el brazo, fabia comenzaba a platicarme de lo feliz que estaba de volver a verme de nuevo, lo cual algo dentro de mí estaba igual de feliz de verla.

-no se como describirte lo contenta que estoy de volverte a ver ren, mi vida hasta ahora no a sido muy fácil que digamos-dijo.

-te mentiría diciendo que la mía es fácil, también e tenido días difíciles-dije.

-cierto-dijo ella- pero dime, ahora que se quien eres ¿Por qué me enviabas esas flores, cada noche?-me pregunto.

-…este-me puse algo nervioso-creí que seria un detalle bueno de mi parte, porque creí que necesitabas al menos algo que te animara el día antes de continuar con tu vida diaria…

-oh…-dijo-entonces debo de darte las gracias por aquel gesto, ciertamente me ponía feliz al levantarme.

-no fue nada-le dije. Continuamos así toda la noche platicando de cómo eran nuestras vidas después de un tiempo de no vernos, entonces note como ella comenzaba bostezar-creo que lo mejor es dejar nuestra charla para después, veo que estas cansada.

-supongo-dijo con algo de casación-¿pero que pasara contigo…?

-no te preocupes, volveré a visitarte la siguiente noche-le dije.

-si, eso esta bien-dijo alegre-entonces nos veremos la próxima noche aquí, de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo-asentí. Nos dimos un abrazo y pude oler su aroma a claveles, era tan confortable, terminamos aquel abrazo y cada uno de nosotros regreso a su hogar.

**Continuara…**


End file.
